


Stay With Me

by Mekabella21



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Mental Abuse, Physical Abuse, Rape, Rehab, Rehabilitation, Rimming, Sexual Assault, Smut, anal licking, mention of drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 52,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mekabella21/pseuds/Mekabella21
Summary: Kageyama is forced to go into treatment for drug use for using steroids.  While in treatment he meets Hinata a talented volleyball player much to his surprise.  Kageyama gets to know the Hinata slowly but surely falling in love.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 121
Kudos: 191





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My new KageHina story! I really liked this concept a lot but yet I like all my story ideas for this pair. The summary doesn't do it justice as it has a lot of layers.....

I frown looking around at the place that is going to be my home for the next 60 days. I sigh thinking this is worth it at the end of the day. I’m still on the team. I haven’t been outed since this occurred off season. In return here I am at a drug rehab center. I touch the mattress.

“I had them put in a memory foam topper you requested,” explains Tsukishmia adjusting his glasses. Tsukishima is my agent. Him being 6’1, lean, with striking blonde hair could have easily played volleyball. He said his brother played but according to Tsukishmia he looked miserable. He wanted no part of that. He looks out for everything that is in my best interest despite him not caring for the sport of volleyball. Most agents tend to only look out for themselves and their pockets. “I know you hate this, but I have to say it was a good deal.”

“I get it,” I sigh again to keep from snapping at him.

“This facility wants you to follow the rules,” he explains. “I was able to convince them to let you have this topper and a single room. All of the patients here have a roommate.” Yeah there was no way in hell I was doing that. Tsukishima hands me a paper. “This is pretty much the schedule you have to follow. If you don’t, they will kick you out. As you know we can’t have that happen. You will be kicked off the team if you don’t complete this treatment.” I glance at the schedule and it takes me back to high school. “They at least have volleyball in their gym facility. I have to say as far as rehab goes this is a nice place, definitely for the rich.” 

“At least I can still practice then,” I reply. I reach out shaking Tsukishima hand. “Thanks for everything. I mean I know this had to be difficult to deal with.”

“Just a little, it was mostly Daichi’s idea to be honest,” he replies. “You really didn’t need that stuff.”

“Whatever…….” I mutter. I had my reasons, very good reasons.

“I must get going,” he replies. “The rep will be along to give you a tour.”

“I don’t need one,” I reply. This is not a vacation for me. This is for business and business only. Tsukishima smirks before heading out of my room. I get my items unpacked and set up. This is so I know where everything is. I feel like I am in jail almost. The room is small, white walls, white floor. I mean the room as to be an 8 by 10, no way I could have shared a space that small. I walk into the hall not seeing anyone. I walk towards the end of the hall looking up at the signs they have. The first place I’m going to check out is that gym. All I care about is being able to train, I can worry about the other shit later. I shove my hands in my pocket as I walk in direction of the gym. 

Everything here is white and so open. I know it is a rehab facility, but they could at least add a splash of color somewhere. I walk to the main building where check in is as there is a tunnel that leads to the gym. As I get closer, I can hear someone is in there as I open the door. I see two people, one dark haired gentleman and a short red head. He is not super short but shorter than my 6’2, he looks to be about 5’7. He is dripping in sweat as he continues to hit a volleyball across the gym. He runs over picking it up and repeating the motion. I can’t deny his movements are very powerful but what the hell is he doing? Who just hits a volleyball without purpose?

“Do you feel better?” asked the gentlemen with dark hair.

“Not yet!” he hisses before hitting the ball once more. He runs to pick it up going to hit the ball when he sees me. His hand stops midair with the ball hitting the gym floor. Maybe I should just leave…… The gentlemen in the dark hair turns around to see me.

“Hello,” he greets. “This is a one on one therapy session.”

“I apologize,” I reply. “I’ll take my leave.” I can still feel red’s eyes on me as I head towards the door.

“Hinata, focus……” says the guy. “We have 30 minutes left in your session.” I head back towards my room seeing a young lady outside of my door. I must admit she has a cute thing going on. She is tall for a girl at 5’8 with glasses that fit her very well, pale skin with a slim frame most girls would starve for. My team mate Noya would be interested in her for sure. 

“Kageyama,” she replies seeing me. “I was just coming for you.”

“I don’t need a tour,” I reply knowing what she wants. She smiles.

“My name is Shimizu and I can help you with anything you need during your stay here,” she explains. “I know you still need to train. I wanted to remind you that we follow a strict eating schedule here.”

“I understand,” I replied. Shimizu nods. 

“I will let you get to it,” she replies. “Before I go did you need anything? Did you have any questions?” I shake my head no. “Okay, enjoy your stay.” I sigh heading into my room. Enjoy my stay? This is going to be a long two months in here my god. I can’t have my laptop or cell phone. So annoying. I sit down pulling out my tablet to catch up on some reading. Turns out that took up all the time I needed until it is time for dinner. I head out towards the cafeteria. I hope they offer plenty of protein. I need to make sure I stick to my eating habits. I walk into the cafeteria and yeah this so high school. The cafeteria has a line to select your food to the left when you enter, to the right are several round tables for you to sit down at. 

I walk down the line wish I could go for a steak, but they don’t have that of course. I settle for meatloaf sandwich which looks good quality with a side salad. I pass on the dessert knowing I don’t need any sweets. I sit down a table more than ready to eat and get back to my room. At least they let me keep my tablet. I can catch up on some reading. 

You know that feeling one gets where someone is watching them. That is the feeling I have right now. I start looking around and I see Hinata and a blonde girl staring at me. Hinata shifts his eyes down but the blonde girl is still staring at me. She whispers into Hinata’s ear. He shakes his head no. Jesus I’m too told old at the age of 27 to be dealing with this childish shit. I ignore them both as I begin to eat. It’s not long before the blonde girls sit down across from me. I glare up at her as I continue to chew. I hope she doesn’t plan on trying to flirt with me in any kind of way because that will end quickly.

“Hi,” she smiles.

“Hello,” I drone.

“I’m Yachi,” she smiles. “You see my buddy over there,” She points at Hinata. “That is Hinata Shoyo. He is your biggest fan.” I glance at Hinata noticing the tint to his cheeks as he continue to stare down at his lap.

“I see……” I reply. I honestly didn’t expect anyone here to know who I am. Not very many people follow volleyball. “Is he wanting an autograph or something?”

“We aren’t allowed to ask for one,” she replies. “The staff clearly said you’re one us!” I flitch when she says that because I am not one of them. “I still think it is a bit extreme we had to sign a non-disclosure. I didn’t even know who you were until Hinata told me.” Damn right you were signing a non-disclosure. Nobody is putting shit out there to ruin my damn career. I continue to eat staring at her trying not to become annoyed. “Anyway……..you want to sit with us?”

“No,” I reply. “I’m good right here.”

“I knew you would say no,” she pouts. “Can you entertain me and do it anyway. I have a brownie riding on this! You know how rare it is they serve those damn brownies.” I have no idea how rare it is they serve brownies and I don’t want to have to find out.

“And?” I questioned. “What am I getting out of this?” Yachi laughs as if I just told a joke. She turns around waving Hinata over. I didn’t give her the okay but whatever. Hinata walks over slowly playing with his hands.

“See!” exclaims Yachi grinning at him. “He is completely friendly.” Hinata stares at me with a anxious smile on his face.

“Hey,” he says lowly.

“Hi,” I reply. “Sit down, you’re freaking me out.” He sits down still playing with his fingers gazing at me. What the hell is his deal? What is with all the fidgeting? 

“Your dinner looks good…..” he murmurs. 

“It’s decent,” I shrug. “I’m just ready to go to bed and get through these next couple of weeks.”

“It’s not so bad here,” says Yachi. “I actually like it here.” Hinata chuckles making his face look brighter.

“This is a rehab,” I note. Yachi shrugs.

“This is like my 3rd relapse,” she admits like it is no big deal. “This time I really do want to get better though.” Hinata looks like he is not surprised by this information. I just stare at her because she is so…..open. “It’s not like you won’t find out in group therapy anyway.” I nod in agreement still not happy with the fact I need to even do therapy or group therapy. I don’t have serious issues like these people, me….I just made a mistake. I continue to eat noticing Hinata is very quiet. “So…..will you be playing Hinata on a one on one volleyball game tomorrow?”

“Yachi!” exclaims Hinata clearly uncomfortable. I take a sip of my water.

“I’ll think about it, I could use some type of practice,” I note. Hinata looks astounded.

“I doubt I’m as good as you,” he says slowly.

“You don’t have to be prefect,” I reply. He nods yes beginning to smile.

“I will let you finish your dinner,” says Hinata getting up walking quickly away as fast as he came over.

“This guy…..” says Yachi before getting up running after him. I don’t know what to think now. Something tells me this will not be the last time I see those two.


	2. Chapter 2

A WEEK LATER

I have adjusted to being in this facility. It not as bad as I thought, Tsukishima was right. Of course, nothing is like it is at home but I find myself being able to truly think for the first time in my life. In school everything was volleyball. Then came college and playing on the Olympic volleyball team. I didn’t have time to rest let alone think. I’m currently sitting with a few others in the art and crafts room. From what I can see they give you therapy, show you different ways to work out your issues and other things I don’t know of. I mean I’m sure it is more complicated than that. Since I don’t have a real drug issue it is not that big of a deal for me. Hinata is sitting beside me painting a flying crow.

“That’s pretty good,” I comment. I have yet to play him in volleyball. It’s not that I don’t want to, but I don’t want to be disappointed. I take all my games seriously. I don’t have time to waste it on someone who has no idea what they are doing. Sure, I saw him hit a few balls, but it is more than just hitting balls.

“Thanks…..” he mutters. “Sometimes I wish I could fly away.” He sighs heavily sounding stressed. I don’t know much about him except he seems to be carrying a lot on his shoulders. He refuses to share anything during the group sessions. Yachi blames me because apparently before I showed up, he was expressing himself openly somewhat. 

“Why a crow?” I ask. I personal felt like drawing the great outdoors. I already painted a beautiful sky, bright sun and now I’m drawing the trees. 

“I use to go to Karasuno where our mascot was a crow,” he replies. “I played on their volleyball team.”

“Did you really?” I ask now interested in what else he has to say. He nods his brows furrowing as he stares at his panting. 

“Happiest times of my life,” he replies still painting. I don’t recall ever seeing him. I also didn’t go to Karasuno. I went to Aboa Johsai with Oikawa.

“How old are you?” I ask him. He glances at me smirking.

“Why you want to know?” he asked. I’m taken back because why do I want to know. Does it really matter. I think carefully about my response. I do want to know. I want to know why we never crossed paths.

“Scared to tell me?” I counter. He sits up a little taller poking out his chest.

“I’m 19,” he replies.

“Awww,” I coo. “You’re just a baby…..” I poke his nose with my pointer finger which he slaps away.

“Whatever!” he exclaims causing me to laugh. I can’t help it. The look on his face is priceless.

“I’m just fucking with you,” I reply before chuckling. “You are after my time.” He nods going back to painting.

“I joined volleyball when you were pretty much joining the Olympic team,” he replies. “I was so inspired by you.” Really? I didn’t think I would inspire anyone. I feel like I could be doing much better than I am.

“I’m okay…..” I reply. I mean I think there are better players than myself, but do they have my passion is the question.

“You’re too hard on yourself,” replies Hinata. “You’re by far the best setter on the team.”

“What about Oikawa?” I asked. He seems to follow the Japan volleyball team, so I expect him to know who that is.

“Oikawa is great, but he is no Kageyama,” he replies. “I like your style…..it’s hard to describe.” I look away blushing because I can’t even describe my own style. Most people always compare me to others. Hinata is the first person to not do that. I gather myself before glancing back at Hinata. Looking at him I can tell he has been through some stuff. I just don’t know what that is.

“So were you a Libera?” I inquire. Given Hinata’s height I can’t see him doing anything else. He chuckles.

“No,” he replies shocking me. “I was a middle blocker.”

“You’re kidding?” I question stopping my painting for the first time since we started chatting. He shakes his head no.

“I was a middle blocker,” he replies staring at me. “I was a fucking beast at it too.” I noticed he used past tense. I want to ask him what happened but I’m almost afraid to know the answer to that. “You would know this had you played me already. I’m pretty sure I would be better than you.” Now I laugh. This little boy thinks he is better than me. I’m an adult, an Olympic player at that. 

“All right,” I reply getting back to painting my trees. “We have free time following this why don’t we play.”

“I have been wanting to play you since you got here,” he smirks. “I’m not going to go easy on you.” I laugh some more. I find this truly entertaining, but I welcome this challenge. 

“I’m not going to go easy on you,” I reply. I glance at Yachi who busy splashing paint on her canvas aggressively. She stops for a moment to study it before growling and tossing on more paint. I wonder what is she painting? She looks so angry that is for sure. Yachi has no problem speaking during group therapy. Apparently, her mother owns a very successful company. She won’t say what her mother does to protect her company. She always pressured Yachi to be the top of class. During her 3rd year and getting ready for college she started to do drugs to release the stress. As a result, she ended up getting hooked on it. She claims she is a functioning drug addict whatever the hell that means. 

We finish up our painting. I head to my room to get changed into my gym clothes. I find myself looking forward to this match. I must remind myself he is younger, smaller, and most likely not that great at it. I can’t begin to tell you how many people thought they were better than me until I took them out on the court. I go right to the gym not wanting to waste a single moment. Hinata beat me there. He is already on the floor stretching.

“Took you long enough,” he smirks.

“Oh whatever……” I chuckle sitting on the floor beside him to warm up. It is silent as we get warmed up. I noticed that he is limber showing me he certainly did play in high school. My eyes watch him deeply when he spreads his legs into a spit leaning forward. I glance away fighting to not get aroused watching him. Since I’m older, more experienced, I’m hoping I kick his ass in this match. This is the most confident I have seen him since arriving. We finally stand up with Hinata running to grab the ball.

“I’ll serve,” he replies. I nod walking to my spot on the other side of the net. God, when was the last time I did a one on one match? I’m use to doing two on two for practice. My coach has us do that, so we are more in tune. Hinata face transforms into a face I wasn’t expecting to see, so vicious. He is very focused almost reminding me of Oikawa. I expected him to do a toss up serve but he doesn’t. He holds the ball out hitting it instead. I look up as the ball sails through the air. Holy shit. I back up to receive it. I hit the ball towards the center not sure what his weak points are. Hinata’s moves up hitting the ball to side. My sneakers squeak as I run and stretch my body out hitting the ball up. I recover to hit a second time aiming for his corner. In a blink of an eye Hinata is there hitting the ball back on my side.

“Seriously!” I exclaim. I meet the ball smacking it towards the opposite side Hinata is on. He runs quickly to the other side hitting the ball directly in front of him which is a simple technique known as flinting. I’m fast but not fast enough. The ball hits the floor giving Hinata the first point. I lean over catching my breath a little. I glance up when I hear his laughter. 

“I told you I was a beast,” he replies putting one hand on his hip. I raise an eyebrow because he does appear to be backing up what he said. My eyes travel his body despite me not wanting to check him out. Something about him putting his hand on his hip seems feminine and cute. I shake my head getting my focus back.

“You got lucky,” I replied. “My serve.” I pick up the ball knowing he is going to get my full speed and strength. I immediately aim for the corner hitting the ball hard. Hinata is right there but barely. The ball passes his fingertips.

“Damnit,” he hisses. I smirk satisfied that he can’t take on my serves. If he did…..I honestly would have been annoyed. I highly dislike the young people on our Olympic team as it is. They are so fucking cocky. Granted Hinata is not like them but I was seriously about to have a horrible flash back. Hinata jogs over picking up the ball. He is starting to sweat already letting me know he is giving me his all. I walk back to the center trying to figure out what he is going to do next. Hinata serves the ball close to the net. Are you kidding me! This guy…..I dodge hitting the ball up but hitting the floor. Had this been a two on two match my partner would have been there to get it. I’m breathing hard as hell. I didn’t expect him to get another point in. For a middle blocker his serving skills are impressive thus far. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” I reply standing up. “I’m use to this.” I go and pick up the ball. I know I will be aiming high and for a corner. He is kicking my ass and I can’t have that. I toss the ball up hitting it high. The ball sores high over the net. I smirk pleased with the look of my serve, that doesn’t last long as I watch Hinata run towards the ball springing up from the gym floor. My mouth drops open as he sores through the air meeting the ball hitting it towards me. I recover in time from watching him fly though the air. We manage to keep the ball in play for a while before I finally land a point.

“Ugh…..”cries Hinata falling to his knees. I lean over panting hard as I’m reaching my limit as well. I had no idea he was this damn good. He could play on our team with his skill set. 

“Did you need a break?” I ask standing up. I can push myself past my limit but I don’t know about him.

“No,” he says firmly shaking his head no. “I’m good.” He stands up and I notice the wobble right away.

“Are you sure?” I question. Hinata shakes his head yes but I know he is not well. I have seen too many injured people over the course of my career. I walk over to Hinata with him staring down. “Look you’re obviously in pain. Playing could make your injury worse, why don’t we pick this up later.”

“I won’t be able to,” he mutters. “Let’s just finish the game while I can.”

“No,” I reply sternly. “Something….something isn’t right.” Hinata’s eyes water causing me to lose my breath. Hinata brings his hands to eyes as he begins to cry. I don’t know what to do. His crying isn’t making me uncomfortable but sad. There is something else behind these cries. I look around quickly before focusing back on him. “Do you need some water?”

“I want my pain killers,” he sobs.

“I would give you some aspirin, but they wouldn’t let me bring them into the facility,” I explain. Hinata angrily tosses the ball across the gym. He continues to cry as he starts hobbling out of the gym.


	3. Chapter 3

“Hinata!” I cry running after him. I exit the gym glancing down the hall. He is far ahead of me letting me know he started running at some point. I see him speaking Akaashi the therapist who must have stopped him. I watch as Hinata falls to the floor on his knees before sitting down fully. I take off running towards him. 

“We need to get you to the nurse,” says Akaashi to Hinata. He is looking down. What the hell just happened. He appears as if his spirit was just broken.

“Is it that bad?” I ask concerned.

“Did you tell him?” asked Akaashi. Hinata quickly shakes his head refusing to make eye contact with me. Akaashi sighs before pulling out the cordless phone they use here to communicate. They don’t use walkie in case they need to discuss patients personal information. “I have Hinata Shoyo who is going to need medical assistance. I don’t want him walking.” I don’t know what they are saying but Akaashi looks pissed. “I need someone to get him now!”

“I can take him,” I suggest still feeling guilty. “This is all my fault.”

“It’s not your fault,” replies Akaashi glancing at me. He turns away speaking back into the phone. “I have a patient who is going to carry him there. Thanks for your help.” Akaashi ends the call. “Thank you so much for this, Kageyama. Are you sure you don’t mind?”

“A little late to be asking,” I reply thinking how he told the staff I would bring him anyway. I look down at Hinata who is at least no longer crying but clearly upset. “Hinata, I’m going to pick you up okay.” He nods yes still looking down. I’m glad he is a little guy as I lift him into my arms bridal style. I follow Akaashi to the nurse’s station which is clear across the other side. Hinata is sweaty but I don’t mind. He has his face buried in my chest the whole way there not moving, not saying anything. I’m surprised Hinata would even want to be this close to me considering how sweaty I am myself. He seems to not care though. Akaashi opens the door to the station since we arrived.

“Can you sit him on that bed over there,” he instructs. The nurse comes into the room along with Shimizu.

“I’m sorry,” the nurse apologizes. “There was an incident but I’m here to help,” Shimizu kneels down speaking quietly to Hinata.

“Excellent,” replies Akaashi. “Kageyama, Hinata needs some privacy. Thank you for bringing him here.” I glance at Hinata. He has his arms folded looking away from me. 

“Hinata,” says Shimizu. “It’s going to be okay.” What happened to the guy I was playing on the court. He seems……depressed currently. I’m not 100% sure though. I nod before making my way out of the nurse station. I head back towards my room with my mind spinning.

“Kageyama!” I look up seeing Yachi waving at me. She makes her way over to me. I was about to head down my hall to go to my room. I want to gather my items to get cleaned up. I hate being dirty this long. “You look like you got in a good practice.”

“I did,” I reply. “Hinata and I played a game.”

“Really!” she exclaims. “How did that go? Does he still have those great moves I always hear him talk about?” I suppress a smile because he does have skills.

“You have never seen him play?” I ask.

“Just to relieve stress,” she shrugs. “When he does that, he is just hitting the ball. Nobody here really cares to play volleyball. Some people did but I don’t think they were good enough to play against him if you know what I mean.” Boy do I. His little ass gave me a run for my money.

“I think he got injured playing me,” I say calmly as I can. I would hate to know I hurt him in any kind of way.

“Oh you didn’t have anything to do with that,” says Yachi. “He probably went all in while playing you. He really can’t do that.”

“Why not?” I question curiously.

“He has a bad arch or something in his foot,” she explains. “He probably could explain it better than I can. All I know is that’s why he couldn’t go pro. I don’t understand the seriousness of it except he can flare it up by playing too hard or too long. Sucks because he can’t even get the real pain killers.”

“Real pain killers?” I inquire. I feel so freaking lost right now.

“Duhhhh…..” says Yachi placing her hand on her hip. “Why do you think he is here. His drug of choice is pain killers and mine was E. They’re probably going to give him some weak shit meaning he is going to be hurting for another day or two.” Why the hell didn’t he tell me he couldn’t play. I mean why would he do that! I would have never played him if I knew he could get hurt as a result. Yachi reads my face. “It wouldn’t have mattered you know….he would have given you his all regardless. You’re his idol.” 

“I’m getting that vibe,” I reply. I also don’t blame him. I could never be able to hold myself back when playing. You are getting 100% or I’m not playing period. “I mean I thought his idol would have been someone who played his position.”

“Nope,” she replies. “It doesn’t help that you’re pretty cute just like he said.” 

“What?” I question.

“Oh wow….look at the time,” says Yachi. “Time for my daily therapy.” She turns around running down the hall giggling like a child. She totally did that on purpose. I kind of smile to myself as I head towards my room. Hinata is cute himself. Small, lean, limber, great ass…..ugh I need to stay focused. I came here because I had to. I can’t get caught up in liking anyone let alone a relationship. Besides I don’t know for sure if he is gay. If he is though……stop it Tobio. Focus! I head to my room getting permission to shower. Yes, we have to ask for permission. I head to the showers getting cleaned up. During my shower I can’t help but think about Hinata. I really want to see how he played in high school but I will have to wait until I get out of here.

I get back to my room getting into some comfortable clothing. I grab my tablet laying on my bed to do some reading. I can’t focus on the book I’m reading though. It has been over 2 hours since he went into the nurse’s station. I wonder if Hinata is in his room. I leave my room heading down the hall towards his room. Thankfully he told me where his room was located previously. I didn’t care to know thinking I would never have a reason to see him. I get to the solid door knocking hard and loud. I see Hinata face appear in the square window in the center. I feel relief just seeing him. He opens the door blushing hard.

“I’m sorry….” he mutters shifting his eyes down. I grab his chin forcing him to meet my gaze. I hope I didn’t come as invasive but a tiny part of me wanted to touch him. I also want him to know he has no reason to feel ashamed. I’m not like the others here.

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” I tell him softly. “I wanted to make sure you are okay.” Hinata nods yes blushing. I glance seeing his uh roommate I guess I can call him. Hinata glances at his roommate as I drop my hand.

“Can we get some privacy?” he asks him.

“No,” he replies coldly causing Hinata to look gloomy. Fucking asshole. 

“You can come to my room if we need privacy,” I reply. 

“Are you sure?” he asks. I nod yes as I think he wants to tell me what happened. I want to know what happened. He opens the door heading out into the hall.

“My room is back this way,” I reply.

“Your almost at the back,” he replies as we head towards my room. “It shows how stable they consider you to be.” Of course I’m stable. I really shouldn’t even be in here. “I know you want to know what happened.”

“I do,” I admit. “You’re very talented.”

“That means a lot coming from you,” he says bashfully as we get to my room. I open the door allowing him inside closing the door.

“You don’t have a roommate?” he questions.

“Nope,” I replied. “Since they consider me to be celebrity, so they gave me some privacy or whatever. You can sit down on the bed I don’t mind.” We both sit down on the side on the twin extra-long bed.

“God it’s so soft…..” he says running his hands along my comforter.

“That would be the memory foam I had put in here,” I reply. “I can give it to you when I leave if you want.” Hinata begins to smile before looking away.

“If I tell you how I ended up here, will you tell me your story?” he asks. I tense a little. I don’t even like acknowledging why I’m here. “I won’t tell anyone, I promise. Plus, I sighed that non-disclosure.” He pushes me lightly causing me to laugh a little.

“It’s a big deal,” I tell him. “You know with me being on the Olympic team and all……”

“I know,” he replies softly. “Believe me I know…..I would never do anything to put you or your career in jeopardy.” I glare at him knowing he would never tell my secret. He seems to be committed to me. I swallow down my nerves as I think about the fact he is so devoted. 

“I will tell you,” I reply. “I want you to go first. I was really worried about you.” Hinata nods beginning to stare at my window.

“I have been playing volleyball since I was 11,” he explains. “I actually thought of myself playing after seeing a really good competitor play on TV.”

“Who?” I ask curiously. Hinata chuckles.

“That’s not important,” he replies softly not meeting my eye. “I thought myself to play volleyball trying to get into my first school choice Aoba Johsai but I didn’t make it. I did however get accepted to Karasano.” I wouldn’t have known about that since I was long gone from high school at that point. I think he would have done well at my old high school Aoba Johsai. “My first year I injured the arch in my right foot.” He closes his eyes before continuing. “I literally missed the rest of the season. I worked hard to rebuild my arch support throughout the summer. My 2nd year was incredible. I was looking forward to my 3rd year and then I tore a muscle in my left ankle.” My heart breaks from him. Tears are the worst. They heal but most of the time it is never the same following that. “That is how come I never tried out…..my foot starts to hurt if I do certain things.” He signs. “So yeah……”

“I’m sorry that happened to you,” I say evenly. I feel more than dreadful for him. He is clearly passionate about volleyball. “How did you end up here?”

“I got addicted to my pain killers….” he says slowly. “I wasn’t something that happened right away. Once things in my personal life got complicated, I started to use the pills to self-medicate.” He sighs deeply. “I’m lucky my insurance is covering this at all. My father long ago stopped talking to me.”

“What,” I say sadly. “That sounds cruel, but I can see my parents doing something like that.”

“Well…..” he says slowly. “My dad stopped talking to me because of the drugs and he found out I was gay.” My eyes widen as my heart begins to beat harder.

“So he….just cut you off?” I ask. “I mean what about your mom?”

“She passed away when I was a baby,” he explains. My god…..how tragic. He wipes his tear that just fell before finally turning to face me. “Anyway, what is your story?” I try to focus my mind as I have so many feelings regarding everything, he just told me.

“Uh well…..” I sigh. “God…..I’m getting old and I hate it. Volleyball is everything to me. When I made the team for this season I wanted to ensure I lived up to my expectations and those around me……I took steroids.”

“No…….” says Hinata sounding heartbroken.

“Please don’t……” I reply glancing down in shame. “I….I wasn’t going to use them forever. I was hoping to build my body up during practice. Then continue to do it on my own by the time we needed to play.” I sigh again running my hands through my hair. “I mean there are so many younger people on the team doing things I use to could do……”

“What do you mean?” asked Hinata. “You’re fine the way you are. From what I saw you still got it. I mean you could read my moments and everything.”

“I’m getting slow…..” I reply. “I need to get faster, stronger. It just needs to be more if I expect to make the team in another 4 years.” I meet his caramel eyes. “My lively hood is on the line here. That is how come I can’t have this getting out.”

“How did they find out?” asked Hinata. “I don’t see how they could know……” He almost sounds unhappy that I got caught. His emotions are coming off as conflicted as I felt when I decided to take steroids. 

“My coach did,” I reply. “He’s no idiot and knew I was using. He promised to not tell anyone if I agreed to do this treatment for 60 days.”

“God I wish I could get out in 60 days,” says Hinata leaning back on his hands. “I have to be here for 90 days.”

“When did you get here?” I ask.

“Two weeks before you,” he replies. I nod. We just sit there quietly for a moment. “Thanks for telling me.”

“You’re the only person who knows the truth,” I explain to him. “Well besides the shrink.”

“You mean Akaashi,” he chuckles. “He’s awesome. So uh…..me being gay didn’t bother you?”

“Why would it,” I say glaring at him. He stares at me catching my hint making his cheeks turn crimson. “Something else I don’t need getting out.”

“O-of course!” he stammers. I glance at the clock on the wall. 

“Time for dinner,” I state standing up. “Shall we?” 

“We shall,” he says standing up. “I want spaghetti with meatballs. Not sure if they will have it though.” I chuckle. 

“Yeah don’t get your hopes up,” I reply as we head out of my room.


	4. Chapter 4

TWO WEEKS LATER

“Let’s take a break,” I tell Hinata panting. 

“Okay,” he replies breathing just as hard as me wiping sweat off his forehead. I know we shouldn’t be doing this, but I can’t help myself. My eyes trace over his body without me meaning to. He is so cute though, the perfect size for me. Fuck I need to stop looking at him like that. “You can go harder. I can take it.” Sure, he can but I’m not trying to hurt him.

“You know how I feel about that,” I replied wiping my own forehead having worked up a sweat.

“Ugh……” he groans. “I can handle more, I want to. It’s okay.”

“No,” I reply to him sitting down on the gym floor. He can be so stubborn I swear. He sits down beside me. We are in the gym twice a day. One to play a game and the second is to help me train. We are on the training part. “God I can’t wait to go home and relax in my tub.”

“You take baths,” chuckles Hinata.

“Don’t clown me,” I laugh pushing him a little. “I’m sure you understand.”

“Yeah,” he replies. “We had sauna at my high school.”

“Um hm,” I reply. “I doubt Karasuno would have a hot tub.”

“God no,” says Hinata. “Can you imagine the freaky shit going on in there.” I laugh because he is so right. He has literally become my best friend. I think he knows more about me than Oikawa at this point. We hear the gym doors open as Akaashi, I refuse to call him doctor, walks into the gym. “Hey,” says Hinata waving.

“I figured you would be here,” says Akaashi before smiling. “I needed to speak to Kageyama.”

“You’re in trouble now,” clowns Hinata standing up.

“No, I’m not,” I laugh throwing a towel at him. He catches the towel throwing it back to me.

“I’ll see you at dinner,” he replies. “Unless you want to hang out do some reading.” He rolls his eyes as he hates reading. I at least got him into audio books. We’re currently listening to some book he picked out. I mean it’s not terrible but not anything I would listen to.

“I’ll come to your room to grab you if we’re going to do some reading,” I reply standing up.

“Cool,” says Hinata glancing at me. He looks at Akaashi before staring at me one last time disappearing through the doors.

“Having a good workout?” asked Akaashi.

“Training actually,” I replied. “I’m just glad I’m able to maintain my weight and health here. I was really worried I would lose it.”

“This is an excellent facility,” he replies looking around the gym. He focuses his eyes back on me. “If you don’t mind, I would like to speak to you in my office.” What the hell?

“Um….okay,” I reply slowly. I’m not sure how to feel about this. I hate my therapy sessions. I don’t want to talk to Akaashi any longer than I must. “Long as you don’t mind me being sweaty.”

“It won’t be long,” he replies. “I just need privacy.” I prefer that too. I follow Akkashi to his office. Soon as he closes the door, I can tell he is in doctor mode. “How are things going for you?”

“Great,” I reply. “I’m actually enjoying myself with all the training I’m getting in. I mean I’m learning to accept that I’m older and slowing down.” That is mostly thanks to Hinata. He has literally been coaching me on how to respond to certain plays with the current speed I have. I can’t say enough how incredible he is.

“I see,” says Akaashi. “I’m glad that things are working out well. We certainly want you to succeed.” I roll my eyes because Akaashi knows why I’m here. It’s not like I have serious issues. I used steroids 1 time and I suddenly I’m a drug addict. The sweat is mostly dry from my face as I settle back into my usual chair.

“Everything okay?” I inquire.

“Maybe,” he replies walking to his desk leaning against it. “I’m going to be casual here, I hope you don’t mind.” Not at all. I actually prefer him that way. “I usually don’t approach you all in this manner. I like to sit back and let you all heal……” All right. Where are we going with this? “You’re an adult Kageyama. I just want to ensure you are careful with Hinata.”

“Excuse me?” I question. Akaashi stares back at me unmoved.

“As I said I’m not telling you what to do,” he replies. “I’m clearly looking out for my patients. I don’t need anything happening between you two.”

“What exactly are you implying?” I ask.

“Just remember no sexual active of any kind is allowed inside these walls,” he replies. “I’m not implying anything but please be careful. We don’t like to have to separate patients, but we will if it will improve their treatment.” I’m not sure what to be offended about. The fact he implied I was going to have sex with Hinata or that he is threatening to separate us.

“You are correct,” I reply standing up balling up my fist. “I’m a grown ass man. You will not tell me who I can talk to.” Akaashi tilts his head.

“I noticed you didn’t respond to sexual activity part,” he replies. 

“I’m done,” I reply turning walking out of his office. He doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t stop me which is best for him at the moment. I just might break my promise to Daichi and end getting kicked out of here. I grab my items from my room getting permission to take a shower. I’m so pissed. As I shower, I begin to wonder why I am mad. I finish up my shower heading to my room. I really wish I could talk to Oikawa right now. He is the only person I really talk to about personal stuff. I don’t tell him everything because he can be chatty as hell. I sigh pulling out my tablet getting comfortable on my bed. I manage to distract myself until I hear a knock on my door. I walk over peeking out the window seeing Hinata. He looks really upset. I open the door letting him in.

“I’m so pissed!” he says walking in with his fist bawled up. 

“Why are you so angry?” I asked as he sits on my bed.

“Akaashi said I can’t hang out with you….” he pouts. He wipes his eyes as I immediately get annoyed but calm myself. He said he didn’t want to separate us yet he is doing it anyway. I hope this isn’t because of how I reacted earlier. I sit down beside Hinata trying to be an adult.

“I’m sure he has his reasons….” I reply. “When did you talk to him?” 

“Just a little while ago,” he replies. “I mean I haven’t done anything wrong. I’ve made another friend besides Yachi, an actual guy at that…..” I would like to think I’m more of a good influence than Yachi. She is cool but very out there. Yachi can be borderline crazy at times. 

“What did he say?” I ask. Hinata cheeks begin to turn pink as he is still staring down at his lap. I’m sure he said something along the lines of what he said to me. However, I can’t assume. I need to get Hinata to open up if possible. “It’s okay…..you can tell me anything.” Hinata glances at me with his eyes watering a little. I swallow hard because I hate seeing this look on his face.

“Will you stay in touch with me?” he asks surprising me. “After we get out of here?”

“Yeah I will,” I reply. “May even have you come to a game or two.”

“You would do that!” he exclaims with his eyes lighting up. I nod yes with his smile warming my heart. “I didn’t think I was that special.” Now I’m blushing because I never thought of it like that.

“So what did Akaashi say?” I ask reminding him of the matter at hand.

“Oh…..” he sighs. “He thinks…..he thinks it’s unhealthy of how often we hang out.”

“What the hell does that even mean?” I question. “Didn’t you hang out with Yachi just as much?”

“Kind of,” he replies. “I mean she didn’t come with me at the gym as much or anything.” He begins to fidget with hands letting me know he is nervous. I grab his hand to keep him from fidgeting.

“Go on…..” I encourage. 

“Um…..yeah….”says Hinata slowly. He takes a deep breath. “He believes…..I’ve developed an unhealthy attachment. He mostly thinks I’m doing it to distract myself from dealing with my issues. I’m dealing with everything just fine!” I squeeze his hand.

“You know yourself better than anyone,” I tell him confidently. “Don’t let him tell you how to feel.” I hate the fact that I have to advise him to not listen to a professional, but he is not like the others. I’m no doctor but my heart is telling me he is different. I truly believe it. Hinata looks at me making my heart flutter. “I think us hanging out is just fine. If you were clingy, I would tell you.”

“Really?” he asks. I nod my head yes. There are very few people I allow into my inner circle. “Yeah well starting tomorrow they are going to keep a close eye on me. They are treating me like how they do the self-harm and suicide patients.”

“You’re not….”

“No!” he exclaims. “I don’t want to die or whatever…..I…..I don’t like this.” I hug Hinata close to me knowing he is so upset. He relaxes into the hug wrapping his arms around my waist. He buries his face into my shoulder. I like how it feels. I’m not much of a hugger but he is making me like hugs. I continue to hold him beginning to rub his back to further sooth him. I sigh realizing the doctor is on to something…..I’m starting to like Hinata. I don’t think it is a bad thing but I’m not sure if it is a good thing either. Hinata nuzzles his face into my chest almost causing me to moan. God he smells so good, he feels so soft, so small yet strong in my embrace. “Kageyama……” Shit…..don’t say my name like that.

“Hinata!” shouts Yachi. “Hinata!” The door swings open. I pull away from Hinata turning to face Yachi. She looks surprised before smirking as if she knows she just walked in on something.

“What the hell,” says Hinata. “You don’t fucking knock?”

“I didn’t think I had to,” she replies folding her arms. “So are you guys ready for dinner?” 

“I guess….” he mutters.

“Yachi, can he have a minute?” I ask.

“I don’t know….” she hums before smiling. 

“Yachi please……” begs Hinata not looking at her.

“Fine,” she replies dropping her arms. “I’ll see you guys there.” Yachi leaves closing the door behind her. Hinata breathes a sigh of relief. I pat his knee because he looked so stressed.

“It’s okay,” I say softly looking at him. He still hasn’t looked up. I reach out to grab his chin, but he slaps my hand away shocking the hell out of me.

“D-don’t….” he says shakenly. 

“I-I’m sorry,” I apologize. “I didn’t mean to…..” My eyes catch a glimpse of his erection. Whoa, hugging me aroused him. Hinata puts his hands in his lap overtop of his dick as if he knows I saw it.

“Please don’t look at it…..” he whispers with his eyes closed. “It will never go down…..oh my god this is so humiliating.” Makes me so glad I’m not as young as him. I’m in better control of my body at this point of my life. If I was younger, I know for a fact I would have been hard right now. I try to think of what to say to ease him a bit.

“It happens,” I reply making light of the situation. “Did you need me to turn away?” He nods his head yes. I turn away from him still sitting on my bed. I think a good conversation would be a great way to distract him. “So…..uh you live around here?”

“Close to this facility?” he asks.

“I guess,” I chuckle.

“Hell no,” he replies. “I actually just moved to Tokyo. Although I went to Karasuno I lived in the country. It took me 40 minutes to get to school on bike.”

“Seriously?” I ask.

“Yeah….” he says before chuckling. 

“So you don’t know the area?” I ask.

“A little,” he replies. “I don’t really drive…..not yet at least. Been here since the new year.”

“Seriously?” I question. “It’s almost May and you haven’t really gone out.”

“Nope,” he replies. “I was too busy uh…..getting high….anyway I’m ready to eat now.” I see him walk past me opening the door not looking back. Well at least he seems to be back to himself. “Hungry, come on. You made me earn my meal today!” I laugh as I close my room door following Hinata to the cafeteria.


	5. Chapter 5

TWO WEEKS LATER

“Isn’t this great,” say Akaashi looking around. He has us outside in the facility mini garden. I must admit it is nice outside. I glance at Hinata who is across the circle from me. He meets my glance slowly smiling along with a blush. I wonder if he is thinking back to how he got aroused in front of me. “Alright so does anybody have anything they want to discuss? Today is going to be a relaxing setting, a time for us to say whatever is on our mind.” I roll my eyes because he really doesn’t want to know what is on my mind. I glance around the circle and everyone is just sitting here like they don’t want to be here either. “Yachi care to start us off?”

“Ummm….I don’t have much to say…….” she replies.

“You can say whatever is on your mind,” says Akaashi. “This is an open discussion.” Yachi looks like she is thinking. I see her glance at Hinata beside her who shrugs while looking confused. What is she up to?

“Does anybody here believe in love at first sight?” she inquiries. Hinata face goes red clearly not knowing she was going to say that. Me on the other hand I find this typical of a young girl.

“That’s stupid,” says Hinata’s roommate. I grown use to seeing turnip head as Hinata will call him from time to time making me laugh. His hair is spiked it and his willow’s peak is not helping. He does resemble a turnip just a little bit.

“Explain why you think it’s stupid, Kindaichi,” says Akaashi.

“Like seriously……” he says. “You have to get to know someone on a deeper level to be in love.” Yachi folds her arms sitting back in her seat crossing her legs.

“That shows you haven’t meet the right one then,” she replies. “You sound bitter as hell.”

“I’m not bitter,” hisses Kindaichi. “I’m being realistic, there is a difference.”

“Why do men always feel that way,” hisses Mya. I don’t know much about Mya except the fact she has a strong dislike for Kindaichi. She has long curly hair, pale skin with freckles. She is very skinny to the point where I wonder if she has an eating problem but that is none of my business. “That’s why you’re probably alone.”

“Oh whatever,” says Kindaichi. The discussion continues with Hinata nor myself saying anything until Akaashi puts him on blast.

“Hinata, what is your take on this?” asked Akaashi.

“Um…..it’s whatever,” he mutters shrugging his shoulders tucking a curl behind his right ear. Akaashi chuckles a little.

“I know that is not how you feel,” he replies. “Don’t be shy.” Hinata stares at his knees.

“I think it is possible…….” he replies.

“Thank you!” exclaims Mya. “One real man in the bunch.”

“Awww that is a low blow,” says Kindaichi. “Just because I don’t agree with you.” Kindaichi turns his attention to Hinata. “Hinata I mean come on man. You can’t tell you looked at someone and was just instantly in love.” Hinata stares at me. I feel my cheeks heat up instantly. Is he trying to tell me something? Why does he make me so damn flustered? Kindaichi raises an eyebrow glancing at me.

“What!” I snap at him. I don’t like the way he is staring at me. Kindaichi shrugs.

“I don’t know man,” he replies. “You tell me.”

“Tell you what?” I hiss at him. This guy is starting to piss me off.

“How do you feel about love at first sight?” asked Akaashi.

“I don’t think it possible,” I admit.

“My man,” says Kindaichi. I roll my eyes at him.

“Why?” asks Hinata. 

“I personally think a deeper connection is needed,” I explain. “I mean people usually date because they are attracted to the person or they have similar things in common.”

“Good Kageyama,” says Akaashi. “Keep going…..” I really don’t want to, but I follow instructions. 

“That is all there is to it,” I replied shrugging. “Although sometimes you can feel an instantaneous connection to a person.”

“How is that any different from love at first sight?” asked Mya. “Sounds like the same thing to me.”

“It’s different,” I replied. “It’s hard to explain.”

“You sound like you are speaking from experience,” replies Kindaichi.

“Maybe……” I reply shifting my eyes at Hinata. He blushes before looking away. I can’t deny that there was some type of instant connection to him. Ever since I ran into him that first day, seeing him in that gym…..my eyes always followed him. I feel like he understood me immediately. Some people act like they get me, but they don’t. There is no faking with him. I like that a lot. Yachi begins to smile as if she knows what I’m thinking. I look away from her not wanting to become flustered again.

“Hey doc, how come we don’t get field trips?” asked Kindaichi. Akaashi tells him that since we are in a rehab facility, we don’t get field trips. Our sole focus is to get better. Akaashi lets us get up to walk around in the garden area. Recess? School I swear. I immediately go to a tree wanting shade. The tree is big and rather shady. I shove my hands in my pockets wishing I could still have Hinata practice with me. I have so much to discuss and learn from him. I’m heavily in my thoughts regarding my training I jerk feeling tiny fingers graze my arm. I look around to see Hinata.

“Shhhh…..” he says coming around the side of the tree standing in front of me. He looks over at Akaashi who is busy talking to one of the girls flipping out over bees or something. She is pointing at the flowers and seems to be freaking out. I turn my attention back to Hinata. “Interesting group today.”

“Your roommate is an asshole,” I state. Hinata chuckles.

“I tend to ignore him most of the time,” he replies. “God it’s been boring as hell not hanging out with you. Sure, I can play volleyball by myself but it is better with someone else, especially you.”

“Really?” I question coolly. “Even when I’m kicking your ass.”

“Oh please,” snubs Hinata. “I think I was the one manning the court.” I push him laughing before I remember we needed to be quiet. Hinata glances around the tree at Akaashi. “Hey let’s go over here to the bench.”

“Should we really be doing that?” I ask. Hinata looks over at Akaashi who is now calming down a feuding Mya and Kindaichi now.

“Yeahhh……” he replies. “He is going to want them to talk out their emotions and some other bullshit. Knowing how those two are it could be a minute.” Hinata walks around some bushes. I see a bench I would have never known was there. This is nice and secluded. He sits down placing his hands in his lap as I sit next to him. There is this awkward silence.

“You might want to start talking while we have time,” I reply trying to break the tension. Hinata stares out at the flowers in front of us. 

“It’s okay,” he replied. “We don’t have talk to. I just like being in your presence.” This astonishes me. I begin to look at the flowers ahead along with Hinata. We try to enjoy the peace over Mya and Kindaichi arguing. After a moment it is weird because it feels like Hinata is closer to me. I reach my pinky out grazing the side of his hand. We both gasp lowly as I know I heard him. What is this? My finger begins to rub against his finger as we stare ahead. I want to look at him, I really do but I can’t. I am almost afraid. Afraid of what I will see. “Kageyama…..haaa…….” he moans. It was low but still arousing to me.

I close my eyes enjoying the feel of his finger against mine. Hinata reaches his one pinky out rubbing against mine. Hinata hits this one spot causing me to groan. 

“Ggaannn….ha…..” I grumble keeping my eyes closed. Our pinkies are beginning to move faster against one another. The pants Hinata is beginning to make doesn’t go unnoticed. I’m becoming erect as he continues to stroke my finger. I didn’t think some finger rubbing could be so intimate. “Hinata…..” I wrap my pinky in his stilling his movement. 

“Kage………”

“That’s it!” exclaimed Akaashi cutting Hinata off. “Everyone back inside! Kindaichi you need to apology to Mya.”

“Ha!” cries Mya.

“Mya stop rubbing it in,” sighs Akaashi. I finally glance at Hinata seeing his face is bright red. We pull our hands apart. I can see that he is just as hard as I am. Hinata gets up shoving his hands in his pockets to make his arousal less noticeable. He walks away from me without a word. I gaze after him as I begin to make my way back inside the building. Well I survived a week without Hinata, what’s a few more. I shouldn’t really deny it because it feels like something is there. I wouldn’t call it love at first sight, but it is definitely something.


	6. Chapter 6

A WEEK LATER

You know…..staying away from Hinata was much harder than I thought. He literally has a nurse checking on him every hour. They even follow him to the restroom. Makes me wonder did Akaashi know about us hanging out in the garden. I can tell Hinata hates that as he is frowning most of the time. The fact he is going through this because of me is terrible. I’m sitting with Akaashi on my therapy session of the week. I only have one month left. God how am I going to make it jeez. I made it through 30 days. I can do this!

“How are you feeling Kageyama?”

“What?” I ask pulling out my thoughts.

“I asked how you are feeling?” he repeated.

“Do you really want to know the answer to that?” I asked trying not to sound agitated. 

“I do,” replies Akaashi readjusting in his office chair. 

“I want to be able to speak and interact with Hinata,” I reply deciding to be bold. “He has become a dear friend to me. I don’t appreciate you separating him from me if his health or wellbeing isn’t in danger.” Akaashi goes to speak. “I’m not done. I’m a 27 year old adult. I would never do anything to jeopardize his health or treatment. I personally feel this is hurting him more than helping him.” Akaashi smirks before it disappears from his face.

“Do you think you need Hinata to continue with your treatment?” he asks.

“I’m talking about hanging around my friend Hinata and you’re asking about me?” I question.

“You seem very upset that you aren’t able to speak with him,” replies Akaashi. “Why does it matter if you speak to him or not?”

“I told you before he is my friend,” I replied. “He helps me train and that is very important to me.”

“You seem to be practicing just fine without him,” notes Akaashi.

“I am,” I reply. “That doesn’t mean I don’t want his support. He looks so miserable now, do you not see that?”

“I do see it,” sighs Akaashi surprising me. “He still can’t be around you. I can’t discuss another patient with you. I admire the fact that your friendship means so much to you.” I frown because his ass is not budging. Soon as I get out of here I will be able to see Hinata whenever the fuck I want. The Olympic games will be coming up so I will be starting to train almost immediately. Since I live off my endorsements I don’t work at the moment. Don’t worry I’m no idiot. I have been investing my money. I also don’t live out of my means. I didn’t want a house to worry about yard work. I have a condo that is paid for. I’m on the top floor whereas I feel I’m alone and get the privacy that I want. “Do you have a lot of friends?”

“Not really,” I admit. “I don’t trust a lot of people.”

“I recall you saying you’re close to Oikawa,” he replies. “You went to middle school and high school with him. How have you two remained friends?” I’m thinking what does this have to do with anything?

“Yes……” I reply. “He was always honest with me regardless of my faults.”

“What faults are you referring to?” asked Akaashi.

“I don’t know…..”I mutter. “I mean my middle school teammates hated me. They thought I took volleyball too serious, but Oikawa never let that bother him. He continued to talk to me.”

“Hmmm…..”says Akaashi. “How are things with your volleyball team currently.” I grit my teeth just thinking about it. We have a few new people and they are good. Kuroo, Sugawara and Ushijima. The main one I’m concerned about is Ushijima. He was the ace at his high school. He is only in college going on two years but is taking a semester off to play with us. He is fucking great at everything! It drives me crazy. He is the main reason I felt the need to take my steroids. “Take your time…..”

“My team is fine,” I replied. “I don’t know much about the new team members.”

“I don’t believe that,” states Akaashi. “However, we can talk about this next session.” Thank god, that was not something I wanted to get into right now. After him ignoring my request to hang out with Hinata I’m not in the mood to answer anymore of his fucking questions. I stand up heading to the cafeteria for dinner. I’m glad I only have to speak with the therapist 1 day a week compared to the others. I can’t imagine talking to him every single day. 

I walk into the cafeteria and I see Hinata right away. He is eating with his little guard standing close by. He looks so irritated. I mean even his curls look droopy. I decide to get a tuna salad with some soup not wanting anything heavy. I sit down at my table wondering how the team is doing during my absence. What did coach tell them? I know Oikawa is blowing me the fuck up right now.

“Hey,” says Yachi sitting down across from me.

“Hey,” I reply. 

“You look so lonely,” she replies.

“I’m fine,” I reply not liking what she is implying.

“Okay,” says Yachi. “I’m about to sit with Hinata but I was told to give you this. Don’t read it here.” She pushes a folded paper my way before getting up before going to sit with Hinata. He looks happy to see her but not as happy as he could be. Something tells me the smile he would have given me would be much brighter. I finish my meal quickly since I really wanted to read this note. I get to my room closing the door pulling the note out of my pocket. Hinata is telling me to meet him in the bathroom in the corner stall. I raise an eyebrow because he is telling me to meet him there right now. I tear up the paper tossing it in the trash bin in my room. I head toward to the bathrooms thinking of where else we could have met up at. Like seriously, the bathroom. 

I head into the bathroom not wanting to keep him waiting. I see his mini guard outside of the door as I make my way inside. Wow that is what we are doing. Following him to the restroom? It is bright as ever in here because everything is white. I look at the last stall and see the sign says reserved. I have no idea if I should knock or not.

“Hinata?” I call out. He unlocks the door opening it slowly. He is blushing hard peering around the door.

“Is he out there?” he asked.

“Outside the bathroom, yeah,” I reply. Hinata sighs heavily. “Hey don’t worry, we can hang out as much as we want when we leave here remember.” Hinata stares up at me nodding as I step into the stall. I close the door locking it.

“I want to listen to the book we were reading,” he replies. “I kind of miss that.”

“I can lend you my tablet,” I reply. “I mean I certainly hope that is not against the rules.” Hinata rolls his eyes causing me to chuckle. He gives me that wide grin I’m so use to seeing.

“I miss you…..” he admits. It pleases me greatly to know he misses me as much as I miss him.

“I miss you too,” I reply. “I mean I wouldn’t just met anyone in the bathroom.”

“The only other time I can invade my mini guard right before lights out,” explains Hinata. “I know you like to relax during that time.”

“It was funnier to relax with you there,” I admit. Hinata cheeks turn pink as he shifts his eyes away from me. I do the same trying not to feel embarassed.

“Kageyama….” he says softly. “I……”

“Hinata!” shouts the guard. “What the hell are you doing!”

“My tummy hurts,” he shouts. “Can I shit in peace!”

“Oh sorry,” he apologizes. “I will be just outside, hurry up.” Rude fucker I think glaring at the wall behind Hinata as we hear him go out back out the door. Hinata sighs.

“You will get through this,” I encourage him. He nods before meeting my eye.

“I…I like you Kageyama,” he admits softly. He sounds like he feels bad about it. “Is that wrong?”

“No!” I exclaim. “It’s not wrong…..I like you too. You’re….really cool.” Hinata chuckles before tilting his head.

“Cool?” he questions. Okay now I feel humiliated. That’s what I get for trying to sound like some young adult.

“I couldn’t think of any other word…..” I mutter. You think being older I would be comfortable communicating my feelings but I’m not. I have never been good at asking guys out.

“I didn’t think you would like me,” he admits. I’m glad I didn’t have to tell because man…..this was difficult for me. Just to even admit my feelings. “I mean look at where we are…..”

“That doesn’t matter to me,” I tell him. “I can see inside here.” I poke his chest where his heart is. “I got to know you, see you…..and I almost wish we would have met outside of here but I doubt I would have given you the time of day.”

“Snob much,” he chuckles anxiously.

“Not at all,” I replied. “I’m not good at making friends.”

“It’s not hard,” replies Hinata. “You have a great personality, you just need to let people in….like you did me.”

“You proved yourself to me,” I explain. “It was easy to let you in. I can’t just let anyone in.” Hinata grabs my hands gazing at me. I stare down at him thinking I’m so glad I met him. I can’t wait to see him outside these walls. Hinata slides his hands up into my hair. Oh shit……

“This is so wrong….” he mutters shaking his head. “I shouldn’t like you…..” I grab his hand that is in my hair pulling it out to kiss the inside of his hand softly not breaking eye contact. I want to kiss him so badly but I refuse to let our first kiss be in front of a damn toilet. Hinata gasps as I continue to kiss his palm. Don’t make those sounds….. Hinata pulls away blushing like crazy. He turns away from me to flush the toilet although he didn’t use it. “I will see you later…..”

“Okay…..” I reply softly. Hinata leaves the stall I sit down on the lid running my hands through my hair. I really like him a lot. I want to know more about him, everything about him. I wonder why he thinks liking me is so wrong. He is of age he can like who he fucking wants. I gather myself heading to my room. I close the door face to face with the hardest hard on I have had since I have been here. Kissing Hinata’s hand probably didn’t help. I shake my head frowning at it. I have not wanted to masturbate in here. I would prefer to do that in the comfort of my home. Of course I have had urges but I have ignored them….it’s getting harder though. I get dressed for bed beginning to read on my tablet. I will give Hinata my tablet tomorrow. I take a deep breath. In another 4 weeks I will be home and in my own bed.


	7. Chapter 7

I’m sleeping heavily as I always do when I hear my room door open. My door never opens past lights out. I look up squinting into the dark making sure it isn’t a guard thinking he is about to get lucky. I will beat his ass before I let that happen. I see Hinata appear as he walks closer. The dim light from the square glass on the door and my window made it easily to see him. I rub my eyes still thinking he can’t be here. “Hinata?”

“Hey….” he whispers softly.

“What are you doing here?” I ask lowly. “I….I…I mean…..” He slowly smiles.

“I wanted to see you……” he says his eyes tracing over my face. I swallow hard fighting the arousal building in within me.

“You saw me earlier,” I reply hoping I didn’t sound harsh. The look on his face doesn’t alter.

“I want to lay beside you…..” he admits. I can see sadness enter his eyes. “Please…..” So intimate but I don’t argue because I wouldn’t mind being close to him right now. I scoot over on my bed making room for him. “Thank you….I know this is a weird request.”

“You never ask me for anything,” I reply. “I just don’t want us to get in trouble.” I can only imagine what would happen if Akaashi caught us.

“We won’t,” he replies. “This hall doesn’t have cameras and the guard doesn’t walk the hall until 4am.”

“What time is it now?” I asked.

“A little after midnight,” he yawns. “They just did their walk.” I’m not sure if I should be worried that he knows this or not. Hinata cuddles his back against my chest. I can tell he really needed this. Probably wouldn’t have reached this point had Akaashi not been keeping us apart. I wrap my left arm over his waist. He sighs but continues to lay there. I stare off into my room with my eyes every so often going towards my door. I know what he said but I’m still worried. I snuggle into Hinata feeling more comfortable in this bed than I have in 4 weeks. I drift off without realizing it. 

“Kageyama….” says Hinata softly. I open my eyes to see he is now facing me. I groan feeling like I didn’t sleep at all. It seriously felt like I just closed my eyes. “Sorry….it felt rude to leave without saying goodbye.”

“You don’t have to apologize,” I say lowly. Although I know I would have been unhappy to wake up to him being gone knowing he shouldn’t even be in here. I hate the fact he has to leave, leave my embrace. Hinata looks at me with his softening face becoming serious. Hinata leans in kissing me softly. I breathe deeply into the kiss I didn’t know I was waiting for. His lips are so soft and his breath is surprisingly a little minty. I groan into the kiss as my dick becomes hard instantly. I don’t care that he can feel it as I pull him towards me.

“Hahhh…..ha…..” Hinata pants into my mouth deepening the kiss. I wrap my arm around his waist pulling him close as I can. I know he can feel my dick pressing against him. I pull out of the kiss looking at Hinata. He is staring at me and I’m sure those cheeks are rosy red. I roll my hips against him. “Nnnggghh……” moans Hinata feeling my hard dick. I roll my hips once more wanting to hear his voice again. “Ahhhh……Kageyama…….” 

“Mmmpphhh……” I moan. I love when he says my name in that tone. That tone that sounds like he is about to melt. Hinata pushes me on my back surprising me. He straddles me with the blanket still covering us. Hinata immediately buries his face into my neck as he begins to grind against me. Well I guess I’m not the only one who is horny.

“Ahhhh……” I whine touching his waist lightly. Hinata kisses the side of my neck softly before licking deliberately. “Nnnggghhh…….”

“Mmm….” hums Hinata sounding pleased. “Oh god…….haaa……” Hinata is rubbing against my dick in the best way. I arch my back beginning to thrust my hips as my hands gripping his hips. After getting hard today, my body is not going to let Hinata walk away so easily. His body is so warm, responding to me so well. I run my hands up to his ribs and he flitches slightly.

“D-Did I hurt you?” I pant. 

“No……” he whispers. “I just…ugh….have a bruised rib that is still healing.”

“A bruised rib?” I ask. A bruised rib is not an injury most people have. It must heal naturally as well. “How the hell did that happen?”

“Kageyama….just hold me…..” moans Hinata still grinding against me. He buries his face back into my neck. I can tell he wants to be with me, but this also feels like he is trying to run from something.

“Hinata……” I moan as he continues to grind on me. Hinata slides his hands into my bottoms gripping my dick. “Hahhh…..shit…….” My body is loving the contact. I need to think with my big head and not the little one. I thrust into his hand whimpering.

“Shhhh……” he whispers into my ear. “You don’t want us to get caught, do you?” His hand begins to stroke me gradually. I bite my lip wondering does this feel so good because we shouldn’t be doing this. I also haven’t touched myself since stepping foot in this building.

“Hinata….wait…..” I pant through my lust. “Ahhh….ahh……” His hand finally slows down.

“What?” he asks sitting up fully. “A-am I doing it wrong?”

“No…..” I reply. He is doing it right. I could probably cum in minutes if I let him continue. “Look at me….” Hinata stops moving his hips gazing down at me. “I want you to know I care about you. We don’t have to do anything…..” Hinata face becomes so emotionally as he begins to rub his eyes beginning to hiccup. “Wait don’t cry……”

“No….” he cries climbing down off me. He is covering his mouth trying to keep his sobs in. Jesus Christ what did I say wrong? I quickly get out of my bed wrapping my arms around him burying his face in my chest.

“What’s wrong?” I asked. I have never seen him so shaken. I mean most people don’t cry over someone not wanting to have sex with them. His cries are muffled by my chest. His tears are soaking my shirt he is crying so hard. I lead him over to my bed sitting him down. He finally stops crying now sniffling.

“I don’t deserve you…..” he mutters. “You wouldn’t like me if you really know me.”

“Don’t put words in my mouth,” I reply. “Allow me to get to know you if you feel that way…..” I don’t feel that way. He is a wonderful guy. I know his heart. Hinata shakes his head no looking out the window. 

“I have to go,” he says standing up fleeing my room without another word. What the hell was that? I need to talk to Yachi. It seems I may have hit a sore spot with Hinata. Is this what Akaashi was referring to. I must admit just now…….this scares me.


	8. Chapter 8

THREE WEEKS LATER

Hinata stayed away from me after that night. It is weird it kind of hurt my feelings. I haven’t let anyone get this close to me in a long time. He did but I ended up getting hurt before we even became a couple of any kind. Yachi had been pulled from our section after having a freak out during her therapy sessions. Must have been bad if they separated her from us. I’m in the gym just finishing up my workout ready to go to home tomorrow. I put up the volleyball back on the rack where the basketball, racket ball, and other items are.

“You still be in here practicing?” I turn around seeing Yachi. I smile I’m so glad to see her.

“How are you?” I ask walking over to her. “I was actually worried.”

“Ohhh I’m fine,” she replies waving me off. “What’s going on with you? Heard Hinata isn’t talking to you?”

“We aren’t suppose to talk,” I remind her. “Nothing has changed.”

“Something changed…….” says Yachi as I towel the sweat on my forehead. “He won’t tell me what happened. His face was pretty red though……” I begin to blush a little shifting my eyes away from her glance. I look back at Yachi once I refocus my mind.

“I wanted to talk to you about that,” I replied. “Can I trust you to not go back and say anything to Hinata about this.” I’m not going to tell her anything too personal but something about what happened isn’t sitting right with me. I need to find out more about Hinata.

“You can trust me,” she replies nodding. “I’m sure this is about his wellbeing.”

“How did you know?” I ask.

“I was actually waiting for it to come that,” replies Yachi. “I mean he took it really hard when his dad disowned him and kicked him on the streets. He was homeless but not to worry he isn’t anymore.”

“That is terrible,” I reply. I admit my parents weren’t too thrilled about me being gay but they wouldn’t have tossed me on the streets. “I mean he…..”I’m trying to think of how to word this. “He said something about a bruised rib.”

“Oh……” says Yachi. “He was actually in bad shape when he arrived. He didn’t tell me what happened but I can tell he was super embarrassed by it, so I didn’t bother asking about it.” So not even Yachi knows. “He really likes you though.”

“Then why is he pushing me away?” I ask unable to keep the sadness out of my voice. Yachi looks like she feels bad for me.

“I actually don’t know……” she replies biting her lip. “Don’t worry…..he will come around.” She pats my shoulder reinsuring me. I chat with Yachi some more before going to room and heading to the showers, yet again with permission. So glad this shit show is over. The rest of my evening dragged because I was certainly waiting for morning. Dinner went as always. Trying to eat and not watch Hinata. Went to my room, enjoyed a bit of reading. I’m now laying in bed wide awake because I’m so ready to leave. I hear my door open. I look over seeing Hinata. I don’t even say anything as I watch him walk over to my bedside. I don’t want to scare him off like I did last time although I don’t know what I said wrong.

“Hi,” he says softly.

“Hi,” I say not breaking eye contact. I stare at him deciding I will let him tell his story when he is ready. I know he will tell me but apparently, it’s too painful to speak on right now. I watch Hinata as he pulls his shirt over his head. I lose my breath watching him drop his bottoms standing completely naked in front of me. He is already erect. He bites his lip as he walks over to me. I stare at him as he begins to kiss me. My arms quickly embrace his body melting into his embrace. My hands explore his back I can feel scars but this time I know better than to say anything.

“Ahhhh…..” Hinata moans into my mouth. He slides my shirt over my head before I stand up looking down at him. Hinata blushes but doesn’t shy away from glance. It’s my last night here. I am throwing caution into the wind. I want to connect to Hinata. I drop my own bottoms fully hard and ready to take him. Hinata stands on his tippy toes kissing me passionately. His body feels so good against mine. It’s like he is meant to be in my arms. I stop kissing him long enough to lay him on my bed. I pull the blanket over us both. He takes on my stare but looks like he is thinking. 

“What is it?” I ask moving a curl off his face.

“I’m scared to say……” he admits. He takes a deep breath closing his eyes. “I feel like you’re my soul mate. D-does that sound stupid?”

“Nothing you say ever sounds stupid,” I reply leaning down closer to his lips. Hinata spreads his legs allowing me closer to his body. Oh that heat…….

“I want you to know that I don’t sleep around…..” he says flushing. “I’m sorry…..I don’t have a condom. They don’t allow them in here.” I chuckle lowly kissing his forehead. He’s so cute, shit they don’t even want people hooking up so why would they allow us to have condoms.

“I know,” I tell him. “I keep them in my wallet but yeah they have my wallet with some other belongings they wouldn’t let me bring in here such as my cell phone.” Hinata chuckles and I silence him with a kiss. I know he doesn’t sleep around and neither do I. I have never had sex unprotected but in this case we can’t help it…..well we could but I don’t want to. Hinata returns the kiss thrusting his hips against mine. “Ahhh…..” I remember to keep my voice low.

“Mmm…are you okay with using salvia for lube?” asked Hinata. “I…I at least prepped in the shower.” I resist smirking knowing he planned to see me tonight.

“We don’t have a choice,” I reply. Hinata nods in agreement. “I’m going to have to lick you.”

“What!” he exclaims lowly. What did he think I was going to do? 

“I’m sorry but that is the best solution or we can do other things…….wait to have sex,” I suggest. 

“No…..” he whines. I thought so. I wiggle under the blanket feeling my way down his waist. It’s not hard to see but at the same time it is. I can’t help it when I reach his hard cock. I rub my face against it causing him to whimper thrusting his hips a little. I slide both my hands between his legs pushing them back remembering we don’t have all the time in the world here. The blanket raises over my back. I can feel Hinata pulling at the blankets covering me once more. He manages to remove them in time to see me licking him right under his sack. “Hahhh……”

“Mmmpphh……” I moan. I lick my way down with his body smelling heavily of soap. I wonder what he will smell like outside of here. I doubt it would be anything like the shit here. It doesn’t smell bad don’t get me wrong but I wouldn’t want to remember this place once I got out. I finally get to his rim. I lick the outer surface slowly. 

“Nnngghhh…..”groans Hinata. He is doing a great job at keeping his voice down. I begin to softly lick the area remembering I need it to be extremely wet. My mind starts to wonder to what it would be like to have Hinata in my bed in my condo. Taking him with me on travel for the games. I’m scared to admit it but I’m falling for this little guy hard. “Oh Kageyama….ahhh……” I glance up although I know I can’t see him clearly. He likes to be eaten out. I chuckle on the inside.

“Hmmm……” I hum before I swirl my tongue around his rim. 

“Haaa…….” cries Hinata bending his back making the blanket shift. My dick is so hard throbbing listening to his soft cries of pleasure. The way his hands massaged and gripped my hair let me know how good of a job I’m doing. Once he is wet enough I slide in one finger. “Ohhh……ahhh…..” moans Hinata. I remove my fingers appearing over top of him between his legs.

“Are you ready?” I ask him. “I know I didn’t finger you long or anything.”

“It’s okay,” he replies nodding his head yes. I already know I’m going to take my time. I don’t know when the last time was he had sex. I put my head at his entrance pushing forward softly. Hinata arches his back gasping. He doesn’t appear to be in any pain. I continue to roll my hips slowly. Once the head is fully inside I lean down kissing Hinata.

“Hahhh…..you’re so big…..” he mutters against my lips.

“I’m decent…..” I reply trying not to smile. Hinata pulls out of the kiss shaking his head no.

“You’re already reaching my spot…..” he moans adjusting his body. Really? I had no idea. I still have just a little bit more to go before I’m fully inside of him. I rock my hips and I know when I glance over his spot. It feels a little rough in a way but soft. “Aaarrgghh…….” he whines tightening around my dick.

“Ahhh…ha…..hahh…..”I groan. He was already tight but in that moment it was tighter than anything I ever felt. I go back to kissing his lips rocking my hips inside of him. I’m loving this. I like being with him, being inside of him, us feeling this way together. “Ahhh…fuck….Hinata…….” I had no idea he was going to feel this good. I’m fully inside of him and I picked up the pace just a little. Hinata arches his back beginning to roll his hips into mine. Hinata slides his hands into my hair.

“Kageyama…..so good…..haaa….” he sighs meeting my thrusts. 

“Uuuggghh……” I grunt thrusting deep inside of him. I would think that he is just trying to boost my male ego but he has to be feeling good because that ass is getting tighter. I slide my left hand down gripping the side of his ass as I begin to thrust harder. I’m trying to stay in control of my hips but god damn this feels fucking perfect. Hinata sobs into my mouth wrapping his legs around my waist trapping me there. “Hahhhhaaa………” His legs wrapped around my waist is forcing me deeper and keeping me there. My thrusts are shortened, it still feels pleasurable. We pant into the kiss as we continue to make love. My climax is building beautifully causing my body to get that familiar tingle. “Ahhhh……haaa……” I can’t stop my hips from moving forward a bit faster. I moan thrusting into Hinata’s spot.

“Ohhh……” cries Hinata lowly. “I’m going to cum Kageyama…..hahhh…..ahhh……” I pull away from him thrusting my hips as deep as I can go. I want to see him cum. It is hard to see Hinata clearly but I can feel his eyes on me. He continues to meet my thrusts with those of his own. His body begins to shudder a little with his ass pulsing more and more, oh shit.

“Hinata…..” I moan as he continues to roll his hips on my dick. “That’s it……ride this dick…..” Hinata eyes roll into the back of his head with his back arching up off my mattress.

“Arrgghh…..” cries Hinata. I place my hand over his mouth because I can see and feel he is experiencing a powerful orgasm. “Mmmpphhh…..mmmm…….” His ass pulsations around my dick increasing my pleasure. I can’t hold on anymore after witnessing Hinata’s climax. 

“I’m going to cum…..” I whimper rolling my hips. Hinata eyes seem to focus with my hand still covering his mouth. He stares at me still rolling his hips. His tongue glides the inside of my palm making my dick twitch. “Aaahhh…..” I pull my hand away smashing my lips against his. “Ohhh….just like that……arrggghhh…..” Hinata hands grab my ass pushing me deeper.

“Yessss….” he moans. “Cum deep inside of me…..I want your everything.” His words surprise me. It wasn’t just I want you to cum deep inside of me, he wants me, all of me.

“Ahhhh……” I growl thrusting as deep as I can go with Hinata’s hands gripping my ass. “Hinata I’m cumming….aaarrggghhhh……” I begin climaxing so hard I feel like I can’t breathe. I barely remembered to keep my voice down. “Uuugghhh…..shit……hhaaahhh……” I continue to roll my hips riding this orgasm. My hips finally slow down with us both panting hard. The sad part is I didn’t get a chance to give it my all like I really wanted to. The exhaustion of today is now kicking in. I’m fighting to not go to sleep. I groan pulling out oh Hinata with him moaning in return. I fall to my side still trying to remember how to breathe.

“God I’m going to miss you so much…..” he says softly with his voice shaking. I grab his hand as he is still laying on his back.

“I can see you when you get out,” I reply. 

“I know but…..” he says close to tears. “Being in here with you, it just made it easier to deal you know.”

I do know,” I agree. “You helped me to learn how to be myself on the court. I can’t thank you enough for that.” Hinata turns to look at me.

“That was nothing,” he replies. “You already had it in you. You just didn’t know how to reach it.” God he is so perfect. I lean in kissing his cheek causing him to giggle. “Ughhhh….I have to get back to my room.”

“I know…..”I say softly. “Take my tablet with you. You can give it back to me when we meet on the outside.”

“Seriously…….” says Hinata sitting up. He laughs lowly. “Where is it?” I slide to the edge of the bed stepping around our clothes scattered on the floor. I go to my suitcase that is already packed. I pull out my tablet and charge cord. I turn around with Hinata is standing right there. He runs his hand up my chest. “You’re so handsome.”

“So are you….” I tell him. Hinata leans up kissing me. I kiss him back for a little while. “Hmmmm….you have to go.”

“Fuck…..” he says against my lips causing me to open my eyes. He is staring at me but looks away putting on his bottoms first. Before grabbing my shirt off the floor. He pulls it over his head smiling causing me to chuckle. “I will give this back when we met again.” He walks over to me. “I’m going to sleep in this every night……” The way he says it sending tingles down my spine. Hinata palms the side of my face kissing me. I grab his waist softly before pulling away. If I didn’t, I don’t know if he would have ever left. Hinata glances at me one last time before he finally leaves my room. God he just left, and I can’t wait to see him again.


	9. Chapter 9

TWO WEEKS LATER

“Good practice guys,” says Daichi. He’s our coach, he is a bit older than me but he is very good at what he does. Daichi is what I would consider handsome with his thick dark hair. Even though he looks serious most of the time I’m around him I can certainly see what he would look giving a dazzling smile. Since he is a young coach, I think he never wants to smile to be taken seriously. As if his presence isn’t intimidating enough. Daichi is a little shorter than me at 6’1. Can’t hide shit from that man thus why I got caught. “Kageyama can I speak with you. The rest of you can get out of here.” Tendou our assistant coach is walking around the gym cleaning up. “I haven’t really got a chance to speak to you since you been back. How are you?”

“I’m good,” I reply. Daichi looks serious. Not surprising. 

“You look good,” he replies. “I couldn’t help but notice you’re playing style has changed a bit.”

“I’m trying to play to my strengths coach,” I reply. “I miss being able to do a lot more but let’s face it. I’m not as fast as I use to be.” Daichi nods.

“I know it was hard for you to accept in the beginning,” he replied. “I’m glad you are now. What changed?” I think about Hinata. He is getting released today, god I really want to see him.

“I just had a friend talk some sense into me,” I reply.

“Oikawa?” questions Daichi. I chuckle, hell no. Okiawa would have told me to get better. Easy for his ass to say. He would also encourage me to do better even if it kills me. “Hmmm….any how I’m going to want you to get start creating combos with the new ace Ushijima. I think you, Suga, and Ushijima could become our power 3. That could help for upper management to extent you an offer to be on the team for at least the next two Olympics.” It is rare for management to do that. They only extend offers to teammates who are dangerously good. Good to the point where if they are gone, we could lose. Oikawa has already been offered to be on the team this Olympic year and another two in the future. I don’t have that offer….

“Glad to know I’m going in the right direction,” I replied. I still don’t care for Ushijima. He is an ignorant prick.

“Good, I will see you at the party in two weeks then?” he questions. Ushijima is having a party. I wasn’t going to go but now I guess I have to.

“Yes,” I reply hiding how I really feel.

“Excellent,” replies Daichi hitting me on the back. “I’ll let you get going, I’ll see you in two days for practice.” We just had our afternoon workout. We are 8 weeks away from the games starting up so the practicing is about to increase. At least we are getting some rest time before it gets dangerous. I grab my items making my way outside to my car. I get to my car seeing Oikawa leaning against it. His brown hair is clearly dry blowing in the wind. His 6’1 lean muscular frame is easy to hide under clothes. I know some are wondering why not date my best friend.

“I’ve been waiting here for you,” he says. “What’s going on that coach wanted to speak with you?” That is why I can’t date him, nosy as fuck. I would never get any type of peace. He wants to know everything all the time.

“Get your sweaty ass off my car,” I reply. “He was complimenting me on my game play.”

“Ahhh…I surely thought you would have been playing like total shit after your mini break down,” he states. I roll my eyes clicking off the alarm. My teammates don’t know why I was gone for weeks. They believe it is because I had a break down. For good reason, I was flipping out during the last week before having to go to that facility. I blame the steroids on top of the stress I was feeling.

“Whatever man,” I reply. “I need to get home and shower. I want to enjoy my time while I can. Especially since I will be going to that party in a few weeks. ”

“Oh, you’re actually going?” questions Oikawa. “I’m shocked.”

“Me too,” I replied. “I actually had plans that weekend but I can reschedule.” My plan was to spend some time with Hinata. I had gone by the facility to see him, but he is listed as not being able to receive guests. I don’t think he is aware of that, but he also didn’t have anyone come by to visit him during my stay. I just have to wait for him to contact me.

“Well now I have even more to look forward to when I go to the party,” says Oikawa rubbing his hands together. “You’ll be drinking right?”

“Yeah, sure, whatever,” I replied opening my car door. I get inside closing the door. I take off towards my home in my black Acura. I don’t care for expensive things but for the sake of taxes I don’t have a choice. I can’t say enough how happy I am to be back in my home. I walk into the condo heading straight to my room. I glance over at my bed imagining Hinata there. Doesn’t take a genius to know what I would be doing to him. I walk into my walk-in closet stripping out of my sweaty clothes and tossing them in the dirty clothes. I stroll into my bathroom from the back of my closet, the front takes you into my room.

I take a shower with my mind beginning to think what my life will be like when Hinata gets out. He should be getting out soon if he didn’t have any episodes like Yachi. I get the out the shower getting dressed in some comfortable clothes. I head to the kitchen ready to cook myself something to eat. I hear my phone ring. Now what. Oikawa better not be calling me to go out tonight. That damn party in a few weeks is enough. I jog to my room snatching my phone off the charger. I don’t recognize the number. 

“Hello,” I say sternly into the phone.

“Kageyama……” His voice causes my face to go red. It sounds more beautiful than I remember.

“Hinata……” I say softly. He chuckles.

“I didn’t interrupt anything did I?” he asks.

“No,” I reply quickly. “I just got out the shower. Was about to cook something to eat.”

“So you are busy,” he replies.

“I’m never too busy for you Hinata,” I reply looking down at my feet. I can hear him sigh into the phone. It wasn’t a sigh of agitation but admiration. “How are you?” He clears his throat.

“I’m okay,” he replies. “I got released earlier today but otherwise I’m just adjusting to being back in the real world.”

“You’re not stressed out already are you?” I asked concerned.

“Just a little,” he replies. “Talking to you is making me feel better.” I begin to small although I am worried.

“Can I see you see you?” I ask softly. “I want to reward you for finishing the program. I know that was hard.”

“It wasn’t hard with you around,” he replies. “Um…..let me check something really quick.” I listen to the line go quietly. I wonder what he is doing. I wonder how long he has been out. I know Hinata can stay strong, but I certainly want to encourage him. “I can meet you in a few hours if you like.”

“Great,” I reply. I wanted to stay in for the night but for Hinata I will head out. “Anywhere you want to eat?” Hinata gets excited telling me about this ramen house he has been craving since he went into treatment. “Can you give me your address so I can pick you up?”

“That’s okay,” replies Hinata. “You can just meet me there. Besides I am already out and about.”

“Okay,” I reply pulling up the ramen house directs. “It’s 40 minutes from where I live. I will text you when I get close okay.”

“Okay,” he replies. “And Kageyama…..thanks for believing in me.”

“Hinata…..”

“See you soon, bye.” He hung up so suddenly. I wonder what that was about. I run to my closet looking for something to put on. Do I want to wear shorts, or do I wear to wear jeans? We are going out to eat so stretchy comfortable clothes will be nicer, but would that make me look older? I can’t believe I have a guy has me questioning what to wear. I decide on some sweat shorts and a matching shirt from puma. I put on my sneakers grabbing my phone and wallet. I get into my car taking off towards the ramen house. 

During my ride to the ramen house I’m trying to clear my mind. The closer I get the more nervous I become. It feels strange because I never felt like this before. I pull into the parking lot spotting Hinata before I even got a parking space. He is wearing denim shorts and a white tee shirt. I can see writing on it, but it is very faded. I can tell the place is packed. There is a line out the door. It took me 10 minutes to find a parking space. I get parked cutting on my alarm before heading towards Hinata. He is looking down playing on his phone.

“You should pay attention to your surroundings,” I say leaning into his space. Hinata glances up surprised. He grins jumping to hug me. I hug him back bury my face into his little shoulder. He still smells like the center causing me chuckle.

“What?” asks Hinata pulling away.

“Nothing,” I reply not wanting him to know the truth. “Let’s get in line before it gets longer.”

“Right!” he exclaims. “I would have got in line but all people in the party must be present. I know you said you were coming but I didn’t want to chance it.” I nod knowing he did the right thing. His cheeks begin to turn pink.

“You okay?” I ask. 

“I don’t know,” he admits. “It’s kind of weird. I am here with Kageyama Tobio, volleyball Olympic player.” I rub my face feeling flustered myself.

“It’s not a big deal,” I mutter. 

“Total big deal,” says Hinata as we move up in the line. “How has practice been going?”

“Hard as hell,” I admit. “My coach actually noticed I made some improvements.” Hinata grins wide.

“I told you!” he exclaims.

“You did,” I admit. “We will be heading out of town in 2 months to London. Our practice time is going to double.”

“It will help sharpen you and your teammates,” says Hinata. “I didn’t mess up your practice, did I?”

“I had just got back from practice,” I explain. “I will always make time for you. Not every day you complete your program.” Hinata blushes nodding looking more bashful than before.

“Yeah…..” he says. He sighs. “It’s really hard. I’m kind of not really ready to talk about it.”

“I get it,” I reply. “How is Yachi?” This seems to cheer him up as he begins to talk about Yachi. She apparently was doing much better these past couple of weeks. Her and Hinata are planning to hang out soon as she released. We finally make our way inside the ramen house. I am glad the space is large. Some of the best ones have such small space. Hinata picks a table for two on the far wall. I sit down across from him with my mind racing. He glances at me.

“What?” he asks.

“Huh?” I question grabbing the menu on the table. “What do you mean?”

“You keep looking at me…..” he says glossing over the menu. “It’s…..making me feel…..I don’t know.”

“Sorry,” I apologize feeling like an idiot. “I will stop. I don’t want you to be nervous around me.” I sigh because I am clearly nervous. “Maybe it is because we aren’t in that place.” Hinata chuckles.

“True,” he agrees. “We can eat good food…..do what we want.” I can’t help it as I meet his eye. He shifts his eyes as if he didn’t just drop a hint. At least I think it is a hint. I busy myself with looking at the menu. We both get what ramen we want picked out placing our order. I would order some sake but I don’t want to drink around Hinata.

Dinner with him is nice. The nervous energy is soon forgotten as soon as he starts talking about volleyball. He pretty much began to study the countries we are playing. It doesn’t stop there he also looked into who is on their team currently. We talk lowly not wanting anyone to overhear us. You never know who is around. Hinata is still in the middle of his research as he didn’t start until earlier this morning. Crazy how he just got out today and this is the first thing he did with his time. He is so dedicated to our team winning it isn’t funny. He seemed more concerned with China and Romania. I don’t blame him as they are usually our toughest competitors. We finish up our meal heading outside of the ramen house.

“You guys are going to need to be quick and fast to beat this team,” says Hinata. “I know speed isn’t your thing anymore but passing is going to be important.”

“Funny you say that,” I replied. “My coach is currently working on something as we speak.”

“For real?” asks Hinata. “I’m thinking like a coach huh?”

“Just a little,” I chuckle.

“Hinata” We both turn to around to see Akaashi. Hinata facial expression changes immediately. I really don’t care because we are not at the center anymore. He can miss me with that we can’t hang out nonsense.

“Dr. Akaashi,” he replies slowly. Akaashi smiles.

“I can see you are out enjoying yourself,” he replies. “That’s good.”

“Um hm,” hums Hinata. 

“Have you been home?” asks Akaashi.

“No,” he replies. “I mean yes but I am out. Kageyama and I have to go.”

“I understand,” replies Akaashi. He turns his attention towards me. “Kageyama can I please speak with you for a moment.”

“No!” shouts Hinata causing several people to look our way. I take his hand into mine. Hinata feeling comfortable is my number one priority. He just got out for god sake. He doesn’t need this kind of stress.

“I have to go,” I reply. “You are upsetting Hinata.”

“That is not my intention,” Akaashi replies. “I will speak with you soon.” Hinata hand tightens in mine as he glares at Akaashi walking away.

“Hey,” I say softly drawing his attention back to me. “Are you okay?” Hinata looks down realizing we are holding hands. He releases my hand pulling his hair back with both hands. He begins to pant. 

“God,” he huffs. “He almost makes me to relapse.”

“Don’t say that!” I say sternly. “You will not go back to that stuff.” 

“Sorry,” he apologizes. “It’s just how I feel right now.” He blinks back tears.

“Come on,” I reply. “Let’s get out of here.” I lead Hinata to my car.

“Wow….your car is um expensive,” he states. 

“I got it for a reason,” I reply. “I would prefer something less flashy.” I disarm my car with Hinata climbing inside. “Where do I need to drop you off?” Hinata begins to fidget looking down at his hands. I reach out placing my hand on top of his. “We can go wherever you want.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter did not go as planned but it turned out fucking beautiful......

“I don’t want to go home……” he whispers. I have so many questions I want to ask him. Part of me is hoping he doesn’t want to go home because he wants to spend time with me but I’m not so sure about that.

“Where do you want to go?” I ask softly. Hinata looks at me.

“Can you take me to a hotel….” he says softly. “It doesn’t have to be anything nice. I just don’t want to go home tonight. I’ll pay you back I promise!” You would think with him being released from the center he would want to go home. I think about how his father treated him and maybe they are still at odds. He did kick him out with him living on the streets.

“Okay,” I reply going into my phone. I book a room at The Westen wanting Hinata to be completely comfortable. I know it is a bit much, but I booked him 3 days. He might not even stay that long but I think he will. I’m not worried about him paying me back. I will discuss that later.

“I’m so sorry,” apologizes Hinata as I begin to drive.

“Sorry for what?” I ask not taking my eyes off the road.

“Reacting the way I did,” he explains. “Dr. Akaashi. I just don’t want him putting anything in your head.” That is an interesting way to put it.

“What makes you say that?” I ask. “I thought you liked Dr. Akaashi.”

“I did until he interfered in my personal life,” he replies folding his arms looking out the car window. I told Akaashi he was upset about not being able to talk to me. It seems like I was right. I wonder what he wanted to say to me. I plan to reach out to him just to see what is on his mind. I can make my own educated decision. I don’t have to listen to him. I pull into the hotel seeing Hinata’s face drop. 

“You got me a room here?” he questions.

“I want you to be enjoy yourself,” I reply. “I don’t know everything you are going through but it sounds like you need your own space.” Hinata looks at me with a tear falling down his cheek. He begins to hiccup trying not to cry. “Shhh….it’s okay….it’s okay.” I pull him into my chest feeling really worried deep down. I would never be this giving but Hinata is different. I hope he will be okay. I almost don’t want to lave his side. He pulls away wiping his face.

“I can’t afford this Kageyama……” he whispers.

“That’s fine,” I reply studying his face. “I’m going to cover you.” His eyes water as he shakes his head.

“I’m sorry….”

“Stop apologizing,” I reply. “You have nothing to be ashamed for.” Hinata takes a deep breathe before giving me a small smile.

“Thank you,” he replies. “You are so kind.” I nod my head knowing I’m doing this solely because I care for him. “Will you come with me. Hang out for a little while?” I look at him knowing what will really happen when we get to that room. The passion between us is thick. It has not lessened at all despite us not seeing each other for two weeks. If anything, it feels stronger. I nod my head yes unable to speak. Hinata gets out of the car. He seems to feel better already.

We head into the building and I like this location. The room has nice traditional decorations. I picked this location for a reason. I head to the counter getting checked in. The rep at the counter is very professional and kind. Hinata caught the fact she asked me to enjoy my stay for 3 nights. We head towards the elevator.

“What is she talking about?” he asks in a whisper. I hit the button on the elevator. I glance at him.

“You sound like you really need some time,” I admit. “Before going back home. So I got the room for you for the next 3 nights. They will charge my card so you can order anything you want.” Hinata face drops.

“Kageyama……” he sniffles.

“Don’t cry,” I chuckle trying to comfort him. We stop off on the 12th floor. I lead Hinata down to our room and he is still trying to stop crying. I open the door to hotel quickly pulling him inside. He is going to have people think I did something to him. “Hinata it’s okay really.” He wipes his eyes.

“I’m sorry…..”

“What did I say about apologizing,” I reply cutting him off. He gazes up at me beginning to smile. At least he stopped crying, but his eyes are still watering.

“W-why are you so nice to me?” he asks. 

“Isn’t it obvious?” I ask leaning close to him. “I…..” I feel like I love him. I’m scared to say that. It can’t be love. Can it? “I care about you Hinata. I want you to be happy. If I can do that for a little while, I will.” Hinata leans in kissing me. I wasn’t ready but it is more than welcomed. I wrap my arms lightly around his waist. “Ahhh……” Hinata pulls out of my arms. He pulls his tee shirt over his head tossing it on the floor. My eyes travel his hand that unbuttons his jean shorts. I remove my own shirt following his lead. We remove each article of clothing before walking to meet each other. Hinata glares up at me as he slides his hand into my hair. “Haaa……” I lean down kissing him as he grips my hair.

“Kageyama…..” he moans against my lips.

“Yes……” I mutter. Hinata kisses me harder wrapping his arms around my neck. He jumps into my arms. “Mmpphh…….” I slide my arms under his ass as I carry him over to the bed. Hinata pants into my mouth as I grumble in pleasure feeling his hard dick against my abs. I make it to the bed laying us down. He finally unlocks his legs allowing me to pull away. My lips leave a trail of kisses on his neck, collarbone, chest, anything surface my lips touch.

“Ha….haa….” pants Hinata arching his back. I glance at his dick that is painfully hard. I’m never prepared for these things. I have no lube at all.

“Hang tight,” I tell him. 

“No,” cries Hinata reaching grabbing me. 

“I will be right back,” I state softly. “I just wanted to grab some lotion to help.” He stares at me likes he has to think about it. I raise one eyebrow. “You want me to eat you out?” Hinata face turns red before he covers it with both of his hands. I chuckle lowly going to grab the lotion. I don’t want to hurt him. I head into the bathroom grabbing the free lotion there heading back into the room. I see Hinata looking around in amazement. “You okay?”

“This room is nice……” he states. He is actually still hard surprisingly. 

“I meant what I said,” I reply climbing onto the bed between his legs with the bottle in my right hand. “I want you happy, comfortable……”

“I’m comfortable wherever you are,” he states confidently. I lean down kissing him feeling like maybe we are soulmates. He is devoted to me. He supports me. Deep down I think he loves me too. Neither of us are ready to say it, to admit it. I set the lotion down taking his dick into my hand. “Ahhh……” I lick my lips slowly knowing I want to taste him. I begin to move my hand up and down. “Haaa…….”

“Did you touch yourself after me?” I ask as my eyes travel his face. Hinata eyes flutter experiencing the small amount of pleasure I am providing him. This is nothing compared to what I want to do. What I am going to do. I begin to twist my hand when I reach his crown. 

“Nnngghh……” he moans bending his back. I lean down kissing his cheek before whispering into his ear. 

“Tell me how often you touched yourself thinking about me?” I murmur softly. My hand continues to stroke him.

“I w-wanted to….ahhh…..” he moans. “I-I couldn’t ohhhh…….roommate……” I chuckle because I did forget he was sharing rooms. No way he could masturbate in his room. I kiss his neck softly.

“I thought about you every day……” I admit into his neck. Hinata hands grab my upper back.

“Hahh……” he cries beginning to rock his hips softly into my hand. I suck on his skin between my lips. “Ahh…ahhh…..K-kageyama….mmmpphh…….” I release his skin making my way down to his dick in my hand still working. I glance up at Hinata squirming against the comforter slightly. The pleasure I get from witnessing him. I groan feeling my dick twitch. I lean forward taking his dick into my mouth. Hinata hands immediately grabs my hair. “Kageyama…….ahhhh……”

“Ummm hmmm…….” I groan sucking him softly. He tastes so clean. I took a risk sucking his dick but I’m glad to know he is taking good care of his body. I moan bobbing my head up and down as my right hand releases his cock. I begin to massage his hips with my hand.

“Haaa……” he moans rolling his hips into my mouth. I open my eyes to watch him. Hinata looks like he is fighting what he feels. He glances down making eye contact. “Oh my god……ahhh……” His head tossing back as his hips begin to move a little faster. I groan feeling him twitch inside my mouth. I pull away knowing he is clearly worked up. He was climaxing quick. We may have only done it once but I feel it inside my body as if we are connected. Hinata panting as I sit back on my knees applying lotion to my manhood. I can’t wait to bury myself deep inside his warmth. Hinata looks up at me as I lean over lining up to his entrance.

“Hinata…..” I whisper with my voice shaking. I want to see him fully as we are not at the center. Hinata’s light brown eyes look slightly clouded with love. I gasp sliding inside of him. I never felt like this when having sex. I feel like my emotions are about to swallow me whole. “Ggaahhh….aaahh……” I moan as I watch his face as I rock my hips.

“Haaa…….” he wails with his eyes rolling back.

“Look at me please,” I request as I continue before doing small hip rolls working my way further inside. Hinata hooded eyes lands back on me. He is panting hard trying to contain his cries desire. “That’s it…..”I pant. “Let your voice out. It’s okay……mmmpphh……” I’m almost completely inside him. Just a little more…….Hinata begins trembling a little.

“Kageyama…….” he says reaching out for me. I close the gap begin us kissing him softly. “Mmmpphhh……” Hinata begins to meet my thrust with beautiful hip rolls of his own. We found a rhythm together in no time at all.

“Ohhhh…….” I whine as Hinata’s hips rock with me. I continue to take Hinata’s mouth feeling his hand slide down my ass. He squeezes it lightly. “Fuck yeah…..aagghhh……”

“Mmhhhnnn……” groans Hinata into my mouth. As we continue to make love, I know I’m going to be spending the next 3 days with him. Being without him for two weeks was the longest. “Ahhh…ahhh……” That pulsing is undeniable. I moan into his mouth knowing my climax is close. I continue with the slow pace we have going continuing to make us both feel good. I begin to stroke his prostate wanting him to feel more. “Aaagghhhh……ahhh……”

“Are you going to cum?” I pant. Knowing he is close has me almost losing it. I pant against his lips trying to maintain as much control as I can muster. 

“Yesssss…..god yes…….ahhh……” he whimpers. 

“Let me see you Hinata,” I instruct pulling away from his lips. I want to look into his eyes. Something I wasn’t able to do the first time we had sex. I hit his prostate harder than I was doing before. I watch his eyes widen before he cries out. Holy shit that pulsating. “Nnnggghh…….”

“Oh Kageyama……” he howls arching his back. His hips are still rocking with me perfectly. “Haaa…ha…..aaaggghhh…….” 

“Uuugghhh……” I groan trying to hang on.

“Oh my god…….” shouts Hinata as his hands dig into my back holding on for dear life. My hips speed up slightly hitting his spot making him sing. “Ohhh…..ohh…..ahhh……” Hinata begins to shudder with his eyes rolling back. I watch as cum begins to release onto his stomach. “Ahhh…..ahhh……” He continues to roll his hips heightening my pleasure.

“I’m going to cum……” I whimper. My mind isn’t able to handle seeing him being in total bliss. 

“Nnneeehhh…….” sighs Hinata with his eyes closed. His cheeks are stained red as he begins to come down from his orgasm.

“Oh god……” I groan. I lean back closer to Hinata feeling my climax start from my toes making its way up my spine. I gasp as my body begins to shake lightly. “Oh shit….aahh…..haa……” Hinata makes eye contact with me. 

“Kageyama……ahhh…..” he whines. I can feel his dick is still hard and wet. I cry out as I feel him spasming around on my dick. Didn’t he cum already? My mind almost blanks as I try to think through my intense lust.

“I’m going to cum……” I cry. “Oh Hinata…..oh Hinata….haaa……ha…..aaaggghhh…….” I thrust faster and deeper as my body demands more. Hinata moans with me as I continue to ride my orgasm. “Fuck…..ugghhh……haaa….hahh……” My hips continue to thrust inside of Hinata despite my body being spent. The hours of training didn’t slow me down at all. I lay my face on his shoulder as his hands begins to rub my back lightly. I am breathing hard not believing he had me calling out his name. I have never done that.

“You are so good to me……” whispers Hinata.

“You…you are good to me too,” I admit. Hinata turns his face into my cheek. He nuzzles me before kissing my cheek softly.

“That felt…….so good,” says Hinata. I chuckle. He isn’t lying. It felt amazing. I kiss his cheek before pulling out of him. I go and wash up briefly before coming back to wipe Hinata down.

“I can clean up,” says Hinata.

“I know but I want you to relax,” I explain. Hinata blushes once I get to his ass. I know we are certainly going to shower later. I go put up the wash cloth before laying back down on the bed feeling much better. I am deep in thought because Hinata has me doing things I never have before.

“What’s wrong?” asks Hinata softly. 

“I don’t usual do this,” I reply. Hinata shifts to lay on my chest.

“I know,” he replies. “I can’t thank you enough for what you have done for me.” 

“I’m not just talking about getting this hotel,” I say after much thought. “I never have unprotected sex. I don’t have sex with someone unless I have been talking to them at least three months or longer. It’s a lot.”

“I don’t have unprotected sex either,” he replies still laying on my chest. “I meant it when I said I feel like you are soulmate. I feel a sense of calm when I am with you that I don’t with anyone else.” I squeeze his side a little. He must be my soulmate. It’s the only thing that can truly explain why I’m throwing all logic out the window. I feel a sense of calm when I’m with him too. “I can get tested if you want.”

“We will both get tested,” I reply. I lay there wondering if I should say anything about his home life. “Did you need to run home for anything? If you are going to stay here for a few days you will need some things.”

“I know but I don’t want to,” he replies before burying his face in my chest.

“What about your phone?” I ask resting my arm on his waist. “Don’t you need to charge it?”

“I don’t really need it anyway……” he mutters. “I just want to enjoy being here with you a little while. Before I return to the real world.” I kiss the top of his hair understanding. I think back to what Yachi said about him being in bad shape before arriving at the center. He obviously doesn’t care for where he lives at currently. I wonder if he ashamed. I continue to massage his waist when I hear him softly sore. I smile realizing he was comfortable enough to go to sleep. I hold him as I begin to think what is next for us.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support so far with this story!

TWO WEEKS LATER

I spent those 3 days with Hinata. We never left the room. We watched TV, eat at the restaurant at the hotel, and of course we did a lot of emotional connecting. This little guy is becoming my heart. I smile to myself as I remember how it feels like I have known him my whole life. After that we haven’t text as much. It was odd. At moments I would hear from and other times I wouldn’t. Sometimes it would be days before I would hear from him. I’m sure he is trying to get himself together. It’s the main reason I didn’t ask to see him again so soon but I am at the point where I’m going to ask. It’s been too long. I know he told me he was looking for a job. Maybe I can help him with that if he lets me.

I wash up quicker than usual wanting to go to this party and get things over with. I apply just a little gel to my hair tossing on a puma shirt, some shorts, and puma shoes. Puma is one of my endorsements, so I have a ton of stuff from them. Their stuff is actually good, so I don’t mind it at all. If we win the Olympic games this year, I know my agent is going to get me more endorsements. My phone rings as soon as I get to my car.

“Hello,” I answer.

“Hey,” greets Noya. “Heard you’re coming to the party tonight.”

“What can I do for you Noya?” I ask not in the mood for fifty questions. “I know this can’t seriously be the only reason you are calling me.” Noya is the libera on our team. He is really good standing at 5’8 and a pretty small guy. Don’t let the height fool you he gets hit on a lot. He is very charming with his spiked hair a blonde streak in the front drives the girls wild.

“Well some of the guys are talking about doing a team tattoo,” says Noya. “I figured since you are down for the party that would be something you would want to be a part of it.”

“A permanent tattoo?” I question unlocking my car. I get inside starting up the car putting Noya through my speakers. “I don’t know about that…..”

“Awww come on,” begs Noya. “It’s good luck!”

“You know we would have to get them in a place no one can see right?” I question. Japan is still very much traditional. We would have to hide our tattoos if we do end up getting them. I mean I never bothered because that is way too much work. “How do we even know what the design is going to look like?”

“Work in progress,” says Noya. “Working with this Tanaka guy who does amazing work.”

“Yeah okay,” I drone. “Explain it to me when I get there.”

“Cool,” he replies. “See you soon.” I end the call and focus on my google map directions to Ushijima place. He is sharing a house with some other roommates from what I was told. It’s close to one of the colleges downtown. Of course, he would be living in such a crowded college area. The way he carries himself I for sure thought he would have had his own place. He doesn’t strike me as the type that would have friends. I arrive to the address already regretting my decision in a sense. I park seeing several people have come to this party and not just the team. I don’t know about this…….I walk up opening the door as it is unlocked. Loud music being blasted, plenty of people bumping and grinding here and there throughout. Ugh….why did I come again?

“Kageyama, over here!” says Noya waving his arm. I make my way to the kitchen. I see Sugawara and Kuroo our new teammates drinking and smiling. Sugawara always stands out to me with those silver strands and his inviting smile. Kuroo grins just as much as stands at 6’4. He is the main one the girls are currently falling all over. He just might be in the new Oikawa on the team at this rate. I mean granted all of us on the team get hit on but for him being a newbie he has a lot of girls checking him out. Weird hair style all. Like the front covers one eye and the rest of it is kind of spiked with an undercut? Shit that is the best I can do with describing it.

“Glad you could make it,” smiles Sugawara.

“Um thanks….” I reply. I haven’t made an effort to get to know my new teammates. 

“So when are we getting that tatt?” asked Kuroo. Here we go with this nonsense…..

“I want to make sure we all do it as a team,” explains Noya. “Waiting on this guy here.” Everyone stares at me.

“I need to at least see the design,” I reply. “I mean this is a big deal. If I have to sport this shit it better look good.” Kuroo laughs.

“Dude, you need to relax,” he says. Dude? Fucking young punk.

“Where is the beer?” I asked in serious need of a drink. The only reason I am staying is because I told my coach I would.

“It’s on its way,” says Ushijima walking into the kitchen. He is standing tall and very wide in this small kitchen. Sometimes I wonder why he didn’t try out for football or wrestling. He is kind of intimidating with his dark eyes and dark brown hair. “We usually have hard liquor.”

“Understandable,” I reply. “Trying to not drink so heavily tonight.” Ushijima gives me a head nod.

“So did coach talk to you about the plan?” he asks.

“Yes,” I reply. He wasted no time getting to the point. Daichi had the newbies working on their core practices before getting with me on a combo. 

“I personally think it is a great idea,” says Sugawara. “It will help put Ushijima and I out there with a senior team member, even better.” Well he just joined the team so of course they’re excited. For me this is almost life or death.

“Yeah,” I reply to not be rude. 

“I wonder how coach plan to use me,” says Kuroo.

“Don’t worry Daichi is thinking of something,” says Noya before sipping from his cup. “Not with all those power moves you got. I swear our team is so fucking staked this year.” I can tell he likes his drink as he drinks some before continuing his thoughts. “Daichi is always thinking of something. I swear he breaths, eats, and drinks volleyball. Pretty hardcore seeing as we only play 2 ½ weeks 3 at the most every 4 years.”

“Beer is finally here,” says Ushijima glaring at his front door. The guys cheers as a few people close by do the same hearing this grand announcement. “Took you long enough.”

“Sorry, I got lost. Can you help me out?” Ushijima narrows his eyes before walking out of the kitchen. What the fuck was up with that death stare.

“I’m guessing that is his boyfriend,” says Noya.

“He has a boyfriend?” I asked. Who the hell would want to date him? I’m not surprised by the fact he is dating a guy. It’s more so he is such an asshole. 

“Yeah,” replied Noya. “I have to admit the guy is pretty cute. I would have never thought Ushijima was tied down. Makes me how he is going to do when we go away to London in a few weeks. You know how some people hook up at the games.” We aren’t suppose to but some players do it anyway. I find it rather distracting. However, I wonder if things will be different for me now. Hinata……. Ushijima walks back in carrying a lot of beer, when I say a lot, I mean a lot. He has 2 box packs under each arm. 

“Which beer you want?” asked Ushijima sitting the beer on the island.

“I’ll take a dark,” I reply wanting a buzz going as soon as possible. Without that beer these guys are going to get on my nerves. 

“Shoyo, grab a dark for me,” demands Ushijima. Shoyo? Shoyo who? I watch as Hinata walks into the kitchen with a dark beer in hand. He is wearing these cute destroyed jeans that are rolled up to his calf’s, a red tee shirt that is falling off one of his shoulders. His eyes meet mine that smile disappears with him dropping the beer. I watch as the beer crashes spilling across the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And.......here we go.......


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let Hinata explain! Or try to at least......
> 
> Oh almost forgot TRIGGER WARNING of abuse in this chapter :-(

HINATA

Oh my god, Kageyama Tobio is here. I didn’t think I would run into him so soon. Fuck! My heart is pounding in my chest as I stare into those dark brown blue eyes. I needed time to talk to him, to explain. I blink thinking Kageyama is going to disappear, but he doesn’t. He looks so good in his puma gear. God I wish I could just hug him, I could use a hug right now.

“Shoyo!” exclaims Ushijima. I shake out of my thoughts. God he is going to kill me later for wasting this beer.

“Sorry….” I apologize dropping my head. He doesn’t like me making eye contact with the guys. I grab paper towels from the counter dropping to my knees beginning to clean up the beer and glass. Ushijima drops down to my level.

“Give him another beer first,” he hisses at me low enough for only me to hear. “You’re rude as fuck.” I wasn’t thinking about that. I just wanted to get the glass up off the floor. I run to island grabbing Kageyama a dark beer. I walk around the island over to him.

“Sorry about that,” I reply handing him the beer making sure not to look at him. God I don’t even want to know what his face looks like right now. I’m hoping he won’t out me in front of Ushijima. He takes the beer opening it not saying anything to me. I release a deep breath of relief.

“Sorry about that Kageyama,” says Ushijima walking over hitting him on the shoulder. “My boyfriend can be such a klutz.”

“I get it,” says Kageyama as I make my way to get the beer cleaned up. “How long you guys been together?”

“About a little over a year but hey, who’s counting,” he replies. “I’m still not use to him breaking shit.” Ushijima begins to laugh hurting my feelings. I sigh quietly as I begin to focus on the spilled beer. Noya drops down to help.

“We should really get this glass up,” he says. “It will be easier to clean up once all the glass is gone.”

“Don’t help me,” I tell him lowly. 

“What?” questions Noya. “Why?”

“Noya,” says Ushijima firmly. I don’t even bother looking up. I stay focused on the task at hand. “What are you doing down there?”

“I was helping Hinata get this glass up,” he explains. “The faster we get this clean the more we can party.”

“You’re a guest,” says Ushijima calmly. “He can take care of that on his own.” He is going to be mad later. I hope he gets drunk off his ass so I won’t have to deal with his shit. I focus on cleaning up the beer, but I can feel Kageyama staring at me. I close my eyes taking a deep breath wanting a pain killer already. I have been clean for 14 weeks. It’s not a long time but in my world it is. I was high 24-7 before being admitted. 

Ushijima said he was celebrating me staying sober, but it is starting to seems more and more like this was just a party he wanted to have. Nothing to do with me completing my treatment at all. I get the beer and glass cleaned up fleeing the kitchen. I get back close to the bedroom when I feel a forceful hand grab me pulling me into our bedroom. The door slams shut as Ushijima grabs me by my throat pushing me against the back of our door hard. My hands instantly go up to remove his hands from around my throat. 

“What the fuck was that?” he hisses in my face. I can’t even talk because he is squeezing my throat so tightly. He gets close to my face allowing me to see the anger in his eyes. “You not only dropped beer but allowed a guest to clean up?” My eyes are beginning to water when he finally lets me go. I crumble to the floor catching my breath. I knew he was going to be furious. I should have been ready but I’m never ready. I slowly stand up.

“Ushijima…..” he slaps me so hard I fall back against the door sliding down to the floor.

“You will treat my teammates with respect!” he barks. “You got that. You don’t work or do shit around here. I just paid for your treatment the least your ass can do is handle this shit. Can’t even serve fucking beer, pathetic.” I’m afraid to even look up at him. “Don’t come out until you got your shit together.” He opens the door which hits me in back in the process. He doesn’t care. He walks out the room closing the door. I begin to shake trying not to cry. I don’t want Kageyama to see me like this. I don’t want him to see this at all. I get myself together standing up rubbing my eyes. I open the door walking back out to the party hoping I don’t have a handprint on my face. That would be hard to explain. I walk into the kitchen digging in the pantry for liquor. I finally found the poison of my choice for the night.

“Hinata,” says Kageyama. “Can we talk?” I peek around looking for Ushijima. God forbid he sees me talking to another guy. “He’s playing a drinking game with the guys, let’s step outside.” I pour my drink following him outside although everything in me screams not to do this. We step outside and I sip my drink looking away from him. “Were you going to tell me?”

“I didn’t know how…….” I reply softly. I really didn’t. I mean Kageyama is my volleyball idol. I didn’t think I would ever meet him let alone……fall in love with him. I’m not stupid, I know what love is and I love him.

“So you willingly did what you did knowing the truth,” hisses Kageyama. I know he is referring to us being together. I’m so agitated because this relationship or whatever the fuck it is we have is more than sex. He really is my soulmate. I never connected with anyone the way I do with him.

“I’m sorry,” I apologized finally meeting his eyes. “It’s complicated…..”

“No, you made it complicated!” he snaps. He runs his hands through his hair. “Did Akaashi know about him?” I turn my face away because Akaashi did know about him. Kageyama scoffs. “Is this why he wanted to keep us separated?” 

“I think so…..” I say lowly. Akaashi knew I was dating Ushijima, but he also knows I don’t like him. He encouraged me to end things with him when once I got out of treatment. I mean I don’t want to live in a shelter. Freaky scary things go on in there. There is never a guarantee that you will even get into the shelter each night. I just need to stay with Ushijima a little while longer. At least until I can stand on my own two feet.

“For real!” exclaims Kageyama. “Where the fuck is my tablet?”

“I have it, but I can’t give it to you right now,” I reply lowly. I need him to keep his voice down. Ushijima is already mad the last thing I need is him finding out something happened between Kageyama and I.

“Of course not,” he says rolling his eyes. “Don’t want your boyfriend to find out your dirty little secret.” I look down in shame. “You have any idea what you have done?”

“I do,” I reply looking up. “I said I’m sorry……”

“No!” snaps Kageyama. “You don’t fucking know. I care about you so much……I lo……..” He runs his hands through his hair as he begins to pace looking like he wants to cry. This breaks my heart because in this moment I can see he may have felt the same way about me too. “My fucking soul mate but he is one someone else.” Kageyama sniffles further breaking me down inside. “You made me……you had me fall for you knowing I couldn’t have you.” 

“I said it’s complicated,” I cry with tears coming to my eyes seeing his pain. I love him! I really do. “You don’t understand……” 

“I’m done,” says Kageyama walking off the porch. He walks off towards the street.

“Where are you going!” I yell after him. He just keeps walking until he gets to his car. He pulls off speeding down the street. I sigh deeply. I know so many people are wondering why I didn’t tell him the truth, but I can’t. I need to handle this on my own. I learned in therapy the first step is acknowledging the problem. Now I need to see how to resolve the issue without dragging in others if I can. I haven’t figured that part out yet. I walk back into the house finishing my drink heading to the kitchen to get me another one. I can’t get high off my pills, but I sure enough can have some alcohol. 

“Hey where is Tobio?” asked Oikawa. I know Oikawa because Ushijima doesn’t shut up about him. He is so average to me. I admit he is handsome but something about his inner light doesn’t appeal to me.

“He left,” I replied trying to keep the sadness out of my voice.

“What!” exclaims Oikawa pulling out his phone. “Kageyama……oh whoa…..what are you so fucking pissed about.” Me no doubt. “Really now. Oh you don’t want to get the team tatt either. Fine whatever, I’ll see you at practice this upcoming week. You got some explaining to do.” He ends the call walking over to Noya. “Kageyama is saying he doesn’t want the team tatt.”

“It would be a team tatt if he doesn’t get one!” exclaims Noya.

“Leave it to me,” says Oikawa. “His ass is getting that damn tattoo.” I don’t know why they are so focused on this tattoo. Kageyama doesn’t strike me as the tattoo type but I can certainly see him being sexy as fuck with one. I don’t feel much like partying. I’m going to go see Yachi tomorrow. She has another 3 weeks in the facility. Her freak out session caused them to extend her stay. Her mother is willing to pay so not all bad. Just sucks that she is under her mother’s thumb a lot longer.

I can’t stop thinking about Kageyama. My love for him. What if he doesn’t……care anymore. I shut myself off from the party. I get extremely drunk writing him a message on his ipad. I will need to return it when Ushijima is at school. I want him to see the message I left inside, the words I never had the courage to say to him. Sadly, Ushijima is soon to be done with classes and traveling for games. I won’t mind him traveling for games. I like him being gone. I end up passing out in the bed. I awake when being pushed on the floor.

“Shoyo!” shouts Ushijima. “Get your ass out there and start cleaning.” 

“Ughhh…..” I slur sitting up from the fall. Thank god I’m drunk and that fall didn’t hurt me too much. I stumble to my feet.

“You just came in here and got drunk,” says Ushijima. “You didn’t even party with us.”

“Ushijima, I-I’m tried……” I slur leaning on the bed. My whole body is hurting. I also feel exhausted. The thought of standing is taking it out of me. “I just want to go back to sleep. I….I need some more rest.”

“You’re not going back to sleep until that living room and kitchen is spotless,” he sneers. “Get out there and clean now.”

“I…I can’t…..” I mutter. Ushijima grabs me by arm shoving me into the hall closing the room door and locking it. I slump to the floor with the alcohol coursing through my system. I know he isn’t going to let me back into the room until he wakes up. I sigh as I stagger into the living room cleaning up. I have to keep stopping because I feel so sick from the alcohol. I know what will happen if I don’t finish this by the time he wakes up. I finally get everything cleaned before passing out on the couch. I don’t come to until almost 2pm. 

I groan walking to the room door, and it is still locked. God damnit. I head to the bathroom to wash up. I don’t even bother brushing my hair, I don’t give a shit. I walk to the sofa table grabbing a spare key heading out the door. I don’t have my phone. I know Ushijima will be mad about that but you fucking locked me out of the bedroom.

I walk feeling the alcohol still in my system a little. I feel bad I will be seeing Yachi looking like this, but I really need to talk to her. I’m trying to think of what to do. I really don’t want to be with Ushijima anymore. I want to be with Kageyama if he still wants me that is. He looked so pissed off and I don’t blame him. I finally get to the facility to check in. I go to the visitor’s room sitting down waiting for my good friend. Yachi finally walks into the room with all grins. She runs over hugging me.

“Jesus you smell like a bar….” she chuckles. 

“I’m sorry about that,” I reply sitting back down at the table. “Um how are you?”

“I didn’t think I would be seeing you so soon,” smiles Yachi. “I mean you just got out of here. You have only been gone 2 weeks. I have to say you seem……..troubled.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are going to get better for Hinata

HINATA

“Well, I have a lot to tell you,” I tell her lowering my voice looking around quickly. God forbid I see someone from the staff. I also don’t want to alert Akaashi that something is wrong. Despite me no longer being a patient here, I know he would try to counsel me anyway. “Kageyama found out about Ushijima.”

“What!” she exclaimed. “How?” Yachi is well aware of Ushijima. I told her about him a little after I started getting close to Kageyama. She is the perfect person to confide in. She supports my feelings towards Kageyama. She knows that Ushijima is a controlling asshole. I’m not ready to share with her about the other stuff. She has knowledge of what she needs to know.

“Ugh….” I groan. “Ushijima had a party yesterday. He made it seem like he was throwing a party for me completing rehab but it was really for his Olympic teammates and college buddies. Kageyama usually doesn’t go to parties but he happened to be at this one……”

“Why?” asked Yachi. “Doesn’t he do stuff with his team?”

“He does with some of them,” I explain. “He has to know you for a while. He is also not the partying type.” I sit back in my chair folding my arms being mad thinking about it all over again. I have no right to be mad but damnit I needed just so more time before seeing Kageyama.

“Awww he must have been broken-hearted seeing you with Ushijima……” sighs Yachi. This captures my attention.

“What makes you say that?” I asked. Yachi looks a little worried shifting her eyes.

“I promised Kageyama I wouldn’t say anything,” she says slowly glancing down.

“I won’t say anything to him!” I exclaim. “I promise!” I’m dying to know what he said to her. Why did he need her to keep it a secret? Yachi makes direct eye contact biting her lip. She sighs.

“I’m not going to break his trust,” she replies. “But I will say this. You should tell Kageyama about Ushijima. I mean I believe if he knew how you felt about Ushijima he may help you in any way possible. I think he might be willing to date you despite not knowing you were dating someone else.” I huff in annoyance because I want more than anything to cut Ushijima off.

“I don’t want to do that to Kageyama,” I say sadly. “I want to break things off with Ushijima myself. I will need to find a job though….. I need to be an adult. Stand on my own two feet. Besides, I think Kageyama hates me now.”

“I’m sure he doesn’t,” says Yachi. “I can tell he likes you.” Like me. I think he almost confessed he loved me. My eyes almost water just thinking about it again. “I mean he did come here to see you.” This is news to me.

“What do you mean he came here to see me?” I inquire.

“During your last two weeks he stopped by,” explains Yachi. “I was here talking to my dad when I saw him come in. For some strange reason, they turned him away. I didn’t say anything to you because you were on your way out of here. I didn’t want you to have a freak out as I did.” I sigh because I know she was looking out for me. I wish she would have just told me. At the same time, she is right. I would have lost it knowing they turned Kageyama away when I missed him so much. I can’t believe Kageyama came here to see me. Why did the staff turn away? I bet it was fucking Akaashi. I frown as I fold my arms.

“Um okay….” I reply. I am curious about her opinion on Kageyama’s feelings. “So you think he likes me?”

“To be honest, I think he loves you Hinata,” says Yachi. I blush because if I can see it, she can see it, it must be true. “I get the vibe he has been through his own stuff, but he was certainly taken by you.”

“I don’t know if I can bring that drama into his life,” I say stressing out as I run my hands through his hair. “I mean if I didn’t have to worry about Ushijima being all possessive, I would feel better.”

“I think Kageyama would go to bat for you,” says Yachi. “I mean look at how he stood up to doctor Akaashi. Kageyama didn’t take it well when Akaashi told him to stay away from you.” I roll my eyes thinking about that. 

“I think Ushijima might try to kill him,” I mutter. “I don’t want that. I love him like I really love him.” I look around feeling weird mentioning this out loud. I have only ever confessed my love in my mind.

“I can tell……” says Yachi. “Never seen anyone fall in love so quickly.”

“He’s just…..everything,” I sigh. “I can’t even put it into words. Like I thought he would think I was fan crazed dork. The fact he played volleyball with me, he actually took my advice on the court…. He knows about my addiction and didn’t turn away. He wants to help me because he does truly care about me.” I get a little choked up when I think about how we could never be together again.

“Just give it some time……” says Yachi softly placing her hand on top of mine. 

“I don’t have time!” I exclaim. “They will be leaving in 3 weeks for London!”

“Oh I see your issue then……” says Yachi. “I still think you should give him some space.”

“I will,” I reply. I stare at Yachi deciding to spill my top secret. “We had sex.” Her mouth drops open causing me to blush.

“What!” she exclaimed slapping my hand she was holding. “And you didn’t tell me!”

“I couldn’t at the time,” I chuckle. “I mean I tried to resist but I wanted to feel him inside of me, connecting to my body. The last night before he got out, I just went for it.” Yachi blushes before laughing.

“Wow it sounds like he really impressed you,” she replies.

“Oh god…..” I mutter. “I mean it was rushed but it still felt sooooo good.” I run my hands over my face. “I mean he is older than me and definitely knows what he is doing.” Yachi laughs as I continue to blush.

“I guess so,” she giggles. “How big is he?”

“Yachi!” I exclaim pushing her lightly. “I saw him the day I got out of here. Lucky for me Ushijima was at practice.” Yachi laughs before snorting a little.

“I can’t believe you saw him as soon as you got out of here!” she exclaims. “I would have never guessed.”

“Yeah,” I reply. “He was so sweet. He took me to dinner.”

“A date!” she exclaims. 

“It certainly felt that way,” I admit with red cheeks. I debate on how much I want to tell Yachi. Oh, what the hell. “I didn’t want to go home and deal with...him.”

“I don’t blame you there,” replies Yachi. She has no idea. I had to lie to Ushijima claiming I had to stay with a buddy to clear my head. Had I not mentioned this was important to my recovery plan he would have come dragging me back to that house. “Something tells me you are holding back some juicy information.” I shift my eyes for a moment as I get flustered thinking about those 3 days in our love nest. Kageyama is truly an amazing lover. I don’t think I ever climaxed as much during sex like I did when I was with him. I managed to even have multiple orgasms at one point. “Spill it! I’m dying here.”

“I didn’t want to go home,” I confess. “Like Ushijima was going to be getting back from practice. I just know he was going to be mean to me. I wasn’t ready to deal with that.” I shake my head letting go of my negative thoughts. “Fast forward, Kageyama sensed that I didn’t want to go home. He brought me a room at The Westen downtown.” Yachi face drops.

“Are you fucking serious?” she exclaims. She looks around noticing a few people look at her. “Oh sorry, Hinata. But seriously, the Westen. Those rooms go for no lower than 350 a night.”

“I know,” I replied. “That bed was so comfortable. Kageyama booked the room for 3 nights. I had to lie to Ushijima about my whereabouts.” I know face just got a tad redder.

“Shut up!” she exclaims lowly. I giggle.

“We made love every single day,” I explain. “He loved every single inch of my body. The only time we put clothes on is when we eat went to eat at the restaurant!” Yachi is grinning from ear to ear. “I looked up their opponents for the games coming up. We got to go over that. Not to mention he took my advice from here using it during practice. His coach noticed and everything!”

“That is so cool!” replies Yachi. “See this is why you need to talk to him. Like that connection you guys have is so real.” I nod my head yes in agreement because our connection is everything. “I’m glad Ushijima believed your story.”

“You and me both,” I reply shaking a little. It would have been nasty if he knew the truth. Yachi and I chat for 15 minutes before time is up. I swear this place is a fancy jail. I gather my thoughts getting ready to head back to the apartment. I wonder how much time Kageyama will need? I’m thinking of getting a job just so I can pay back Ushijima, end things officially. I want to show some effort on my part. Maybe if I get a job I can find me a roommate too. Maybe I don’t have to do this alone. Yeah...I need to come up with a better plan to be able to stand on my own two feet. I want Kageyama to see I’m trying and not needing his help or money. Do I want to even tell him the truth...ugh this sucks.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone who is continuing to read. I know it is difficult given the situation. It's going to get better!

3 WEEKS LATER

“I know him!” I exclaim. This bell man or whatever he is not trying to call Kageyama for me. The tablet he gave me is for reading and notes only. I was able to connect to the internet but Kageyama barely had anything personal on this thing. Like seriously no contact information what so ever.

“If you’re not on the list…”

“Hinata,” says Kageyama. I turn around seeing him. My stomach drops seeing him. I’m not sure if he is happy to see me or unhappy. Hard to say at the moment.

“See!” I exclaim pointing at Kageyama. “He knows me.” Kageyama walks over with a bag in hand.

“I do know him,” he replies to the bell man. “I got him from here.” Kageyama motions for me to follow him to the elevator.

“That guy is like a bodyguard,” I replied. “Um I couldn’t call you…..I mean I was lucky enough to find this place.” Ushijima checks my phone. I couldn’t risk texting Kageyama let alone calling him. I’m still trying to figure out when does Ushijima check my phone. Maybe when I’m sleep or something.

“How did you find it?” asked Kageyama hitting the elevator button. 

“Uh google,” I whisper.

“God damnit,” says Kageyama running his hands through his hair. “Thank god I live here. I don’t like the idea of fucking random ass people being able to find me.” I think his place was listed because it is a condo he purchased in his name. Otherwise I don’t know if he would have been as easy to find. It is quiet for a moment on our ride to his floor. I can tell he is still mad. His whole body is tense. “I assume you are here to return my tablet.”

“Yes….and I wanted to talk to you,” I say nervously. Kageyama clicks his tongue. I notice we are going up high, but I don’t say anything. I’m just glad he is willing to hear me out. “Um are you anxious about traveling soon?”

“I’m never worried,” he replies. “Usually just eager to kick some ass, bring home the gold.”

“I can’t wait to see you play,” I reply.

“Don’t you mean Ushijima,” he says coldly. I fight not to shiver. 

“No…..” I reply shifting my eyes to the floor. I sigh as the elevator finally stops. I follow Kageyama looking around.

“It’s just me on this floor,” says Kageyama pulling out his keys. “I wanted the highest floor for privacy.” He opens the door allowing me inside. His condo is huge, I mean it is bigger than the house Ushijima and I are staying in. He has brown leather sofa case with two leather chairs, a coffee table with matching side tables that are square with mirrors on them. The coffee table looks like cherry wood but I don’t really know. There is a furry white rug in the center and a fireplace? Dear god……. “What did you have to say?” he asks interrupting me from looking around further.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I had a boyfriend,” I replied. “I didn’t think we would…..you know….”

“No, I don’t know,” says Kageyama harshly. “You knew you had a boyfriend who plays on the team at that.”

“It’s complicated….” I say trying not to cry. “He paid for my treatment….”

“He’s your boyfriend,” says Kageyama. “Of course he would.”

“Look he’s not a great guy,” I reply. I’m trying to think of the best way to explain this. “I started dating him because he was the only person at the time who accepted me for being gay. He also took me off the streets. I would have been homeless without him.”

“So your dating him because he gave you a place to live,” drones Kageyama. This is not going how I planned.

“I did like him,” I reply. “I mean we played each other in games in high school but never really spoke. I mean I was a 1st year the first time I met him. Ushijima ran into me when I was waiting to enter a shelter. At that time we clicked.” Kageyama rolls his eyes. 

“You mean like how you clicked with me” he states using quotations on the word clicked. I am saying that but Ushijima and I only connected with our love for volleyball. Nothing beyond that. Kageyama it is different. It feels more on an emotional, spiritual level. 

“He is very possessive though,” I mutter feeling embarrassed. “He treats me like shit.”

“Then leave…..” says Kageyama. “If it is that bad just leave.”

“And go where!” I cry. He really doesn’t get it. Most people don’t know what it is to like to know where your next meal is going to come from? When you will be able to bathe again. Where you are going to sleep. “Go back on the streets! Have Ushijima following me.” I feel like Ushijima wouldn’t let me leave even if I wanted to. I don’t know……. Kageyama is now starting to look concerned.

“You make him sound like a stalker,” he says slowly walking towards me.

“Mid as well be,” I mutter folding my arms. “The only reason I was able to come here is because he is with Oikawa and Kuroo. If not for that I wouldn’t have been able to come by today.” Somewhat true. Kageyama stares at me. He stops standing in front of me.

“Did you mean everything you said to me?” he asks. I nod my head yes. “Stay with me, you can stay here.”

“I….I couldn’t!” I reply tears welling up. “I mean I’m not working or anything……I tried finding work but Ushijima got mad…..”

“He got mad because you wanted to get a job?” questions Kageyama. “Yeah no, you need to leave him. Rather it is to stay me or go to a shelter. Although I’m hoping you won’t go to a shelter.” I stare at Kageyama thinking about what Yachi said. He really does care about me. I shouldn’t be surprised. He has touched me in ways no one else ever has. I’m not just talking sexually.

“Are you sure Kageyama?” I ask more anxious than I intended to. I’m terrified, I’m so scared. I don’t want Kageyama to think I’m taking advantage of his kindness. “I mean we barely know each other……”

“I know you,” he says touching my cheek lightly. “I know you have been through a lot. I was just waiting for you to tell me…..” I honestly don’t want to relive that pain of what I have been through. I am moving on from it slowly but moving none the less.

“I will tell you….” I reply lowly. “Once you come back with the gold.” Kageyama smiles.

“Does that mean you will move in?” he asks. I take a shaky breath before nodding my head yes. Kageyama leans his forehead against mine. “Thank you….thank you…..” I didn’t know it would have made him this blissful. I rub my nose against his which leads Kageyama to kissing me. I wrap my arms around his neck pressing my body into his. I thought I would never feel those lips again. My bag falls from my shoulder and I don’t even care. I grab onto Kageyama shirt breathing hard trying not to part from him. Kageyama pants into my mouth as he grabs my face with both hands. 

“Kageyama….ahhh……” I groan. He releases my face. He slides his hands under my shirt, and I pull away. I don’t want him to see or feel……them. 

I also don’t want this to stop, I want to feel him. He is staring at me intensely as if trying to figure what am I doing. I unbutton my jeans walking back into Kageyama’s space. I lean up to his lips but not kissing him. I gaze into his eyes as I unbutton his jeans. I continue watching Kageyama as I slide my hand into his briefs. 

“Mmmpphhh……” he groans. I begin to move my hand up and down his length kindly being reminded of how much he is going to fill me up. I drop to my knees panting as I pull his dick out the hole in his briefs. I tug his summer sweat shorts down allowing me more room to do what I want. I put my lips on his crown. “Nngghhh…..”moans Kageyama. I smirk because I barely did anything.

“You been waiting for me to suck your dick?” I ask. His dick is so warm in my hand taking a heartbeat of its own. Kageyama blushes deeply but before he could answer I’m taking his cock between my lips. I suck slowly wanting to remember how he tastes, how he feels. 

“Hahhh……” whines Kageyama. I suck slowly and deep as I can go. His dick feels very scorching inside my mouth. I fucking love it. I will take every fucking inch. I place my hands on his hips to help study myself. This man walked into my life and has me gone in an instant. I didn’t know anyone such as him even existed. I have never had anyone trust me as much as he does, care for me the way he does. Kageyama slides his hands into my hair. 

“Gggaannn…….” I groan pleased at the fact he touched me. Kageyama pants begin to pick up slightly.

“Uggghhh…..you’re….mmmm….too good at that…..” he pants. I take his dick out of my mouth chuckling. I’m glad that we aren’t in the facility anymore because there is so much, I want to do to him. What we did in the hotel was scratching the surface. I stand up kissing Kageyama glad when he engulfs me into his arms. I don’t even flitch when he brushes against the bruise on the side of my stomach. I pull out of the kiss jumping into his arms. “Fuck…..mmmpphh…….” He carries us over to his couch. He lays me down quickly placing his body on top of mine. I open my legs looking at him.

“Kageyama…….” I say looking at him. I almost called him by his first name but I’m not sure if we are there yet. He kisses me as his hand travels down to my center but stops. I open my eyes looking at him. “What?”

“I can actually use lube this time,” he chuckles. I begin to laugh a little myself.

“You are more than welcome to use that mouth again,” I tease taking my hard cock into my hand. I stroke myself slowly as I watch Kageyama. 

“Hmmm….” says Kageyama as if he is thinking about it. “I would but I really want to be inside of you.” I whimper from the way he said that. Glad to see I’m not the only one really wanting to connect. He pulls away from me disappearing somewhere into the condo. I can’t believe he has all of this to himself. Soon I will be sharing it with him. Kageyama comes back in already rubbing his dick down as he walks towards me. I lick my lips at the sight. God I never thought I would get to feel him again. He comes back between my legs with me adjusting my shirt slightly. Kageyama leans down kissing me as he begins to push inside of me. “Haaa…..ha…….”

“Ahhhh……” I moan. He is big but it never feels like he is hurting me. I mean granted we have done it before. I pushed my body well past it’s limit when we stayed at the hotel. Kageyama continues to take my mouth providing little hip rolls. Each roll he is going deeper. Not just inside me but inside my soul. My hands hold on to his upper back as my body quakes with desire. “Hhhhahhh…..ha……”

“Mmmmm……Hinata…..” he grumbles. My eyes open wide as my body begins to shudders lightly. I feel the heat in my groin already. No, this can’t be happening. I pant trying to focus my mind.

“Hahhh…..shit……” I howl as Kageyama continues stroking my soul. “Kageyama…..nnneehhh……wait…..ahhhh…..wait…..” Kageyama eyes trace over my face.

“Why?” he asks continuing to thrust his hips. “I want you to….nnnggghh….cum on my dick.” 

“Oh fuck……” I scream as my body gives in to his demands by his words alone. I arch my back climaxing harder than anything I have experienced before. “Oh Kageyama……ahhh…..ha….aaarrrgghhh……oh my god……ahh…….” Kageyama continues to stroke watching me ride my climax. He leans down caressing my neck with his lips. My breathing returned to normal although I’m very much aroused.

“Hmmm…..am I the only one to make you cum that quick?” he asks closing the space between us. He nuzzles his nose into my neck. I know what he really wants to say.

“Yes…..” I admit a little breathily. Sex with Ushijima is always a fucking chore. It is never fun or pleasurable at all. I had sex with him to keep the peace only. Kageyama is rolling his hips unhurriedly like he did at the hotel. “You can go faster if you want.”

“I like this….mmmm….” he murmurs. “You’re still responding to me.”

“Nnngghh…..” I whimper with my eyes rolling into the back of my head. He isn’t wrong. I can feel my ass convulsing around his dick as if it knows I want him to be pleased. “L-let me ride…..hahhh……” I could barely talk. Kageyama just grazed over my prostate. 

“Can you handle it?” he pants. My eyes focus on him seeing this is a challenge. I nod my head yes. He pulls out of me sitting on his sofa. He leans back getting comfortable. “Take the wheel.” I climb onto the couch carefully. I look at Kageyama as I squat over him. The flash of excitement in his eyes is undeniable. I line up with his dick glad that he warmed me up as I easily glide down.

“Hhhaaaa…..fuck….mmmm……” I sob. Kageyama eyes flutter letting me know he is feeling it too. I begin rocking my hips slow now thankful that I climaxed before him. If not, I would have probably climaxed just having him enter me. “Ahhhh……ha……ha……”

“Nnngghhh…….” moans Kageyama arching his back. I whine continuing to rock my hips loving the look on his face. I watch his facial expressions as I continue to ride him. My cock is hard again like I didn’t just cum. I decide to cease this moment. I lift off Kageyama enough to where his crown is still inside me. Thank god for my strong legs. I begin to move my hips in a circular motion. “Ahhh…..shit…..nnnggghhh…….”

“Ahhhh…..yeah…….” I mutter staring down at him. I slow my hips watching him bite his lip.

“Ohhhh Hinata……aarrgghhhh……” he cries. Kageyama glares at me beginning to thrust his hips up pushing more of his dick inside of me. My eyes flutter becoming overwhelmed. 

“Hahhh…..ha…..” I gasp placing my hands on his chest.

“Uggghh……” groans Kageyama. “I’m going to cum…..hahhh…..” I feel like my body is responding to his as I feel my lower groin tingles. Oh my god….I think I’m going to cum. 

“Arrrggghh……” I cry rolling my hips sliding my hair off my forehead. I can’t believe this happening. “Kageyama……nnnggghhh……” I begin to bounce due to his thrusts becoming harder. Kageyama face is beginning to turn red.

“Hahaaaaa……” he shouts grabbing my hips slamming me down on his dick. “Nnnnggghhh……” I lean forward looking close Kageyama studying his face. He focuses his eyes on me. “Ahhhh….fuck…..” I can’t help myself as I begin to kiss him sliding my tongue into his mouth. I suck on his tongue lightly. “Mmmpphhh……aarrrgghhhh…….” I groan knowing he is about to reach his peak. It feels so perfect right now.

“Ahhhh……” I moan into his mouth feeling him cum inside of me. My ass is sucking him in enjoying his pleasure. I grind my hips harder wanting to feel more dangling on the verge on another climax.

“Hahhh……” moans Kageayama arching his back quivering a little. I toss my head back rocking my hips.

“Kage…….” I shout with my bodying quaking. “Aaahhhh…..haa….aaagghhh…….” Kageyama hands begin to dig into my hips. I lean over burying my face in the crook of his neck slowing down my hips. I just really want to keep moving, feeling him inside of me. I feel completely dazed but in a good way. Kageyama nuzzles his face into my hair as he wraps his arms around me. I sigh because although I’m yet again being saved this feels different.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Rape and assault will take place close to the end of the chapter. Feel free to skip.

HINATA

“I can get a job you know,” I say suddenly. It’s important to me that Kageyama knows that I’m not just with him for his money. 

“You can do whatever you put your mind to,” says Kageyama. “Don’t stress yourself so much about it okay?” I close my eyes knowing he actually loves me and just wants me safe. 

“Okay,” I say softly. 

“Ugh...so going to have to clean this couch,” says Kageyama. I let out a chuckle at his remark, at least it’s leather. “My flight leaves early in the morning. I’m sure you may be aware of that since the team is traveling together. We can get you moved in when I return, okay? Plus, I don’t know how Ushijima will take you moving out and all. I hope he will take it like a man, but he is human. I need him to be focused on our game.”

“I get it,” I replied sitting up looking down at Kageyama. I would never want to jeopardize their game. I feel like he is already being too generous to me.

“When you get settled will you tell me your full story?” he asks. I nod ‘yes’ although, I wish I didn’t have to talk about it. He slides his hand into my hair making me feel so loved. A sigh escapes my lips, I don’t want to leave his side. I climb off Kageyama carefully. He still groans anyway almost turning me back on. 

Kageyama shows me where his bathroom is. I look over my shoulder not wanting him to see me naked in raw light. “I’ll be right back, I’m going to take care of some things okay?”Kageyama asks. I nod ‘yes’ before turning on the shower. The bathroom is beautiful, with light beige accents. To make the shower pop the darker tiles bring it all together. I love how the bathroom as a whole is spacious. The window to allow the sunlight inside is a huge plus. I love natural sunlight. But as I look out the window, I see that it’s getting dark outside.

I sigh as I step into the shower knowing I need to wash quickly and get back home. Ushijima may be out but that doesn’t mean he won’t get pissed off if I’m not there when he gets home. I put my tee shirt back over my head just in time as Kageyama walks into the bathroom. “You can hold on to my tablet until we get you moved in.”

“Okay,” I say over my shoulder. 

“I had you added to my approved list so you can come here at any time,” says Kageyama. “I’m going to give you your key now. Maybe it would be a good idea to start moving your belongings ahead of time.” I turn around to face Kageyama because he is thinking of everything.

“You’re doing way too much...” I mutter feeling a little guilty.

“I would do this for anyone I cared about,” he replies blushing. I gaze at him because for a moment it felt like he was going to say he loves me. I certainly won’t rush him. He hasn’t said it but I can feel it. “I actually don’t care for many people. I’ve never really gotten a chance to show this kind of affection towards anyone before.” I look at him wondering what he really trying to say. “Ummm...did you need a ride?”

“No!” I exclaim not wanting to risk Ushijima seeing us together. “I’ll call a taxi or whatever.” Kageyama nods. 

“I need to shower, get ready for tomorrow,” he says. He clears his throat. “Umm, I’m glad you came by though….” He reaches out taking my hand into his.

“Are you sure?” I ask. “You seem like you were still mad.”

“Mad that you weren’t mine,” he says tilting his head. I look away with my cheeks hot. Kageyama closes the gap between us grabbing my face forcing me to make eye contact. “I believe you belong with me. As you said previously, we are soul mates.” Kageyama leans down kissing me and I begin to swoon. God, I fucking love this man. I groan into the kiss when I can feel how happy he is with his erection pressing against me.

“Kageyama…” I almost whine because I wanted to stay in his arms.

“I know,” he replies. “I really need to save my energy, but I really want to take you again…”

“I would never risk you losing the gold,” I chuckle pulling out of his embrace. “I will be here when you get back.” Kageyama nods giving me a smile. “Get in that shower and get clean. I can let myself out.” Kageyama nods again before stepping into the shower. The water coming on was my cue to leave. I know if he tried to walk me to the door, I would never make it out. I finish getting dressed back in my clothes picking up my bag in the living room. I head out the front door making sure it is locked. Man, I can’t believe I’m going to be living here, looks so…expensive. I get on the elevator making my way down to the main floor. 

I made a b-line for the condo building’s front doors to swiftly make my way home. I actually ended up running half of the way because I didn’t want to take any chances. My foot is going to kill me later for it but I would rather it be that over Ushijima punishing me. 

I get home unlocking the door, my breath is stilled in my lungs as I peer inside. It looks like Ushijima isn’t back yet. I sigh letting out the breath I had been holding. It would have been hard to explain why I had gone out today. I already had something thought up ahead of time but I would rather avoid that if possible. I look around our bedroom deciding I will start to move my stuff tomorrow. Lucky for me I don’t have a lot. I don’t want to take anything Ushijima brought for me. I’m going to see if Yachi can help me since she has a car. 

I’m surprised Ushijima is out this late knowing he has to leave tomorrow. I don’t think about it for long because I will just take it as a small miracle. I apply my lotion before getting dressed in my pajamas. The emotional and physical exhaustion of today is finally kicking in. I’m just climbing into bed when Ushijima walks through the door.

“Oi, I’ve been calling you,” he states in an acidic tone. It dawned on me, something that has been basically beaten into me, I had forgotten. I get up instinctually, grabbing my phone from my jeans. Fuck, how could I forget to check my phone? Though the thought of Kageyama briefly flashes before my eyes. 

“My phone died,” I replied weakly. “I had no idea...” Ushijima is standing in front of me in a flash.

“How could you not notice your phone died?” he asks coldly. I try not to shrink away, which will only make him more suspicious. 

“I was busy cleaning,” I lie.

“Busy?” he questions. He backs away pulling his shirt over his head. I start to relax, which becomes a huge mistake. His hand comes across my face in an instant, it was so hard I fall on the bed. My hand automatically goes to my now stinging cheek. No matter how many times he hits me it will always surprise me. I’m trying to get the ringing in my head to stop. “You think I wouldn’t know you went out!” I’m confused at his words, how did he know? I can hear him removing the rest of his clothes. “I already told you, you can’t get a job. I’m going to take care of you. No reason for you to be going out.” I sit up, still holding my face as I start scooting to my side of the bed. I’ll be so glad I won’t have to endure this anymore. “What were you doing in Uptown Tokyo?” Oh god...he has to be stalking me. How did he even know I went anywhere? I push those questions to the back of my mind as I try to think of what to say.

“I was visiting my friend Yachi,” I reply trying to keep my voice from quivering. “She just got out of the facility.” Half-truth, Yachi is out.

“Who?” asked Ushijima.

“I met her at rehab,” I reply. “I told you about her, she’s my friend.”

“How come I never met her then,” he asks walking over to my side of the bed. I automatically move back on the bed still holding my cheek.

“She just got out,” I reply, feeling the hairs on the back of my neck start to stand up as he moves closer to me. Ushijima grabs my face and not in the caring way Kageyama does. 

“I tell you who you can and can’t hang out with,” he says inches away from my face. “You know I like to meet all your friends, Shoyo. I could have met her today to see if she met my approval. She was in rehab as well, so I need to double-check in regards to her being your friend.” He pushes me back on the bed placing his hands on my legs.

“No…,” I say weakly, “I’m…I’m not in the mood.”

“I’m going to be gone for 2 ½ weeks,” states Ushijima as a matter of factly as he grabbed a condom. “You’re giving me some ass.”

“I said no,” I repeat trying to sound stronger than I feel, “I have a right...” But before I could finish my sentence he brutally slaps me.

“I didn’t ask for your opinion. I feed you, clothe you, and all I ask is that you tell me your whereabouts, keep the house clean and give me some ass whenever I need it,” he rambles his rules as if he was being so charitable. He snatches off my shorts as I try to get away from him. “Where the fuck do you think you are going!” His large hand grabs me by my throat pinning me down to the bed easily.

“Please stop!” I gasp as I try holding back burning tears. He continues to hold me down effortless with his hand around my neck. He is rolling on a condom as he looks down at me smirking. 

“You’ve never cried like this before,” he says lining up with my entrance. I’ve never had a reason to, I usually accepted my fate but now I have...Kageyama. He slides inside of me easily, I watch as his eyes go wide with realization. “You’re soft.” I begin to shake seeing the rage come across his face. His eyes go dark before he snaps his hips into me so hard, I cry out in pain. “Who are you fucking!” His question leaves a flurry of spit hitting my face. I could barely breathe let alone answer his question as his hand is squeezing my neck tighter than before. 

“You disgusting slut!” he hissed, as his hips snapped thrusting into me. “You thought I wouldn’t notice you were fucking someone else!” He begins to take me violently, I almost don’t even recognize my own screams after a while. Ushijima growls with a smile, letting me know he is getting off on this. I manage to quiet myself not wanting him to be satisfied. He realizes what I’m doing and doesn’t like this. He balls his fist, punching me square in the nose, causing me to cry. The pain is unbearable, it hurts so bad, but that doesn’t matter to him. 

Ushijima pulls out of me, only then releasing my neck for the first time since he started his assault. I think he is done but I see him remove the condom with his dick fully erect. He glares at me with his eyes that are as cold as ice. In one motion, he lunges at me.

“No!” I scream in fear as I try in vain to scramble away. He grabs my arm pushing me on the mattress. “Don’t you dare! Get off me!” He uses his muscular body to hold me down with ease as he starts to slide into me raw. “No! Noooo……” He’s laughter starts to echo in my ears as he is glaring down at me with sadistic pleasure in his eyes.

“You know you like it,” he groans as he begins to thrust his hips a few times before leaning down to kiss me. I turn my face away causing him to lick the side of my face. “Yeah……haaa……ahhh……that’s it Shoyo….mmmpphhh…….” I feel like a piece of me just died as he continues to take me. All I can do is cry while wanting him to just stop. His assault doesn’t last much longer as he pulls out, cumming on me as I lay there in pain.

“You’re utterly disgusting...” he snarls. “Go take a shower.” I whimper as I start to slowly sit up, my pain receptors are firing. But that doesn’t matter because I wasn’t moving fast enough for Ushijima. He grabs me by my hair throwing me from the bed to the floor. “So who is he?” He starts to kick me in my ribs causing all the air to leave my lungs. I’m struggling to breathe and focus my vision after the straight kick to my chest. “I know you can hear me down there, you filthy Slut!” Ushijima steps on my back pinning me to the floor under his foot He begins to hit and kick me all the while wanting to know who the other guy was. I just had to last a little...longer, was the last thought that came to my mind.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone continuing to read the story. I know that last chapter was rough.

KAGEYAMA

We just walked into our locker room grinning like crazy. This is the first year we went against China this soon. It was a long hard game, but we won! We have already played Romania, next is Italy. I am so fucking pumped right now.

“This is so awesome!” exclaims Noya. He goes a small victory dance causing a few of us to laugh.

“I know right,” says Kuroo. “I never knew it would feel like this. I almost can’t even describe how this feel.” I know exactly what he means. I can see already he is addicted to that feeling. Good. That means he is going to try harder. 

“Ditto,” says Sugawara. “Kageyama and Ushijima are killing it with the combos.” Kuroo and Noya laughs.

“You are doing good too Sugawara,” says Kuroo. “This is so fucking awesome.” 

“I bet they didn’t know Ushijima has that stored up energy and power,” chuckles Noya. “I swear big guy, I don’t know how you do it.” Tendou walks into in the locker room. His deep red hair spiked. He is wearing the japan coach sweat suit making his 6’1 height stand out even more.

“You guys did good with your interview,” he replies.

“Wasn’t much to say,” says Ushijima. “It was a team effort.” Tendou nods in agreement. 

“You guys get 48 hours to recoup,” he replies. “Stayed focused all right. I don’t care what you do as long as you are good to go.” For the first time ever I’m not thinking about training. I’m thinking about Hinata. He must be super busy because I haven’t been able to get ahold of him all week.

“Hey, did you guys want to get the tats when we get back?” asked Noya. “When we bring home that gold!”

“That’s cool,” says Ushijima. “I know for a fact we will be bringing home the gold.” Ushijima glances at me. “You joining us Kageyama?”

“Maybe,” I reply. I really don’t like the idea of having a tattoo to be honest. I want to talk to Hinata about this and see what he thinks. We all get dressed heading out towards the facility we are staying at. Noya and Kuroo are hosting at some club tonight. They are getting paid for it so I don’t blame them. Those two love mingling with fans so I’m not surprised. I wonder how come Oikawa didn’t go? He usually is always up for being the center of attention. Me I’m on the first flight back home to Toyoko. The flight is long but not terrible. The Olympic games being held in London is cool. I think I will go back and do the tourist thing when I have a chance. It’s really beautiful here. I think Hinata would really enjoy the food in London.

I get off the plane calling Hinata. I’m relieved when I finally get an answer but it’s not Hinata. I’m making my way to my car. I won’t be here long, so I only brought a carrier on with everything I need.

“Hello,” greets Yachi.

“Hi Yachi,” I reply. I’m actually glad to hear from her. I was wondering how she has been doing. “How are you?”

“Um I’m good,” she says nervously. I’m standing waiting to cross the airport walkway to the parking garage. Glad the walk is short. I want to make the best of this time.

“Is Hinata there?” I ask. Not trying to be rude but I miss my cinnamon bun.

“He’s sleeping,” she says quietly.

“Okay,” I reply. “Have you guys been hanging out all week? I have been trying to reach him for days.”

“I’m sure you have been trying to reach him,” she replied. “Kageyama, give me a minute.” The phone sounds muffled so I just wait patiently. I start pulling out my keys ready to go. Yachi sounds like she is still moving around. “You still there?”

“Yeah,” I reply in route to my car. Yachi sighs. “What’s wrong?” I know something is wrong. That is the only time I ever hear her sigh.

“Please…um….I’m not even sure if I should be saying anything,” says Yachi.

“Where is Hinata?” I ask trying to keep calm. “Is he okay?”

“He’s not okay……” says Yachi slowly. “He didn’t want to say anything. He wants you to focus on bringing home the gold.”

“I’m well on my way to doing that,” I reply. “What’s going on Yachi? You have my word. He will never know.”

“I don’t know…..” she says slowly.

“Yachi!” I exclaim losing my patience. 

“Hinata is in the hospital,” she replies. “He was hurt really badly.”

“What!” I exclaim. “What hospital?”

“Kageyama….”

“What hospital!” Now is not the time for Yachi to push me. She senses this giving up the name of the hospital. I end the call. I walk quickly to my car. Something in the pit of my stomach tells me this is immoral. Hinata is in the hospital. What happened? My heart is pounding in my chest as I make my way to him. Hinata would want me to have no distractions. In this case I need to know what is going on. This is about his safety. I get to the hospital with Yachi meeting me downstairs. She looks much better outside of the facility; I give her that. She has on some bootcut jeans with a racerback tank top. 

“Hi Kageyama,” she waves. “Just for the record I told him he should tell you.”

“Thank you,” I reply. “Does he know I’m here?”

“No,” she admits. “He wouldn’t want you to see him like this. I am also afraid of how much distress it would cause him to know you are here.” This makes me worry even more.

“Can you tell me what happened?” I asked following her to the elevator.

“I don’t know but I can guess,” she says. 

“What the hell does that mean?” I ask. “You’re speaking in code.” Yachi glances down before looking back up at me.

“Since you really care about Hinata I will tell you,” she says. “He will have to tell you the rest. It really isn’t my place to say anything.” 

“I understand that,” I reply. “The way you are talking is frightening me a little. He’s in a hospital.” Yachi nods yes looking very unhappy. I know she is going to tell me what she knows.

“Ushijima beats on him,” she says above a whisper. “I thought he was just some overbearing boyfriend. I just recently found out he hits Hinata if he does anything wrong. All I know is Ushijima almost killed him.” Yachi voice quivered towards the end. My anger spikes so fast my heart hurts. How could he not tell me that? I would have never allowed him to go back to that house! “Sorry……”

“You didn’t do anything wrong,” I reply with my voice cracking. “Thank you for telling me.” I follow Yachi to the room preparing my heart for what I will see. She opens the door and Hinata is asleep as she stated. His face is swollen, black and blue. He doesn’t look like himself at all. I can see Ushijima finger marks around his neck. His gown and blanket is hiding everything else. I immediately pull up a chair grabbing his hand blinking back tears. How could Ushijima do something like this. I hate the fact now that I have to leave tomorrow. Hinata stirs. He groans because he is in a lot of pain, I’m sure. I almost feel bad that I grabbed his hand. He slowly opens his eyes slowly turning his head catching my eye.

“Tobio…..” he says. I don’t even care that he used my first name. I’m actually glad he did. “W-what are you doing here?”

“Hinata I’m going to come back okay,” says Yachi walking over to him.

“All right,” he says. “Thanks….” He looks back at me forcing a smile on his face. “Way to go, taking down China like they were nothing.”

“We worked hard for that,” I reply. “I thought about you the whole time.” I can’t tell if he is blushing or not because of the bruising and swelling. “You plan to tell me what happened?” He closes his eyes. “Take your time.” I want him to tell me the truth. I know what Yachi told me but I need to hear it from Hinata.

“Um….ughhhhh……..” he groans. 

“Are you okay?” I ask. “Did you need some medicine?”

“I refuse to take the pain meds,” he admits. “I’ve come too far. I don’t want to relapse.” I stare at him trying not to cry. God he is in so much agony.

“What injuries do you have?” I asked calmly. 

“Oh nothing too bad,” he sighs. “My cheek got fractured thankfully not broken, 3 fractured ribs, it could have been a lot worse according to my doctor.” I look at him as he stares at me. “You promise not to get mad at me.”

“I won’t get upset at you,” I reply touching his hair.

“Don’t be mad at him,” he says flitching. I nod my head yes knowing damn well I’m lying. I’m ready to give Ushijima the beating of his life.

“Um…….” he says lowly. “I went back home that night and Ushijima came home. He was mad that I went out. He somehow knew I went out and where I went. He was already furious that I didn’t answer my phone when he called. My phone died or whatever. Otherwise I would have answered it.” The fuck is wrong with this guy? He seriously got mad over him not answering the phone. “After that he started hitting me. He was so angry. I’ve never seen him this irate.”

“When are you getting out of here?” I ask calmly.

“Um I think they said I can leave in another 5 days,” says Hinata. “God this hospital bill is going to be so high.”

“Don’t worry about that,” I reply. I’m going to pay his hospital invoice. “Can you go to my condo when you leave here?”

“I was going to,” he admits. “I’m scared to go back to that house.”

“Do you have anything important there?” I ask.

“Not really…..” he says.

“Good,” I reply. I notice my tablet on the side of his bed. “You been reading?”

“You can call it that,” he chuckles. I know he is more than likely listening to books on audio. I’m so happy to see him laughing. I decide to drop the subject of Ushijima for now. I manage to take his mind off his pain as we discuss the games he watched on TV. Hinata still looks up to me and only me on the volleyball court. He noted that Oikawa is still as good as ever. Hinata mentioned how the combo we have is incredible. I end up sleeping at the hospital not wanting to leave his side. I kiss his forehead when it is time for me to go.

On my way back to London I can’t stop thinking about how much I want to hurt Ushijima for what he did. Seriously, you call this caring for your boyfriend. Keeping him locked up like a trained animal? Watching his every move, not allowing him to get a job. I scoff in disgust finally making it back to London. I head into my room trying to clear my mind to play later today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I doubt the Olympic team would be allowed to leave during the games but for the sake of this story let's pretend it's possible.


	17. Chapter 17

KAGEYAMA

“Kageyama what is going on?” asked Daichi. I can feel the sweat dripping down my face. Daichi just called a time out pulling me from the game sending in our sub Lev. Lev is a really good player. Don’t let him being a sub fool you. He is perfect when we want to shake things. Right now is the perfect time to use him because simply put I’m fucking up. 

“Nothing,” I lie. “I just need a minute.” I haven’t been able to gel with Ushijima. Not since I found out how he was beating the hell out of Hinata. He is lucky I’m not beating the shit out of him right now. The way he hits the volleyball with so much power knowing he hit Hinata like that. I want to make him suffer. That is all I can think about it. I ball up my fist just thinking about it.

“Usually after a break you’re better than ever,” states Daichi. “Something is clearly bothering you.” I can see Tendou staring at me. I look away from his glance not wanting him to know how right Daichi is. “You’re clearly off so I’m sitting you out for the remainder of the game.” I don’t even argue because I was seriously going to cost us the game at this rate. I sit on the sides watching the guys manage to make a comeback. We end up beating Italy by 5 points. It was a very close game. Interviews sucks today. They were demanding to know why I played so poorly of course. One shady ass reporter tried to blame my age. I nipped that shit in the bud. I know I came off rude but I don’t care. Don’t insult me, ever. I get to my room and my phone is ringing. I answer it quickly seeing it is Hinata.

“Hello,” I greet.

“This is why I didn’t want you to know,” says Hinata softly. I roll my eyes. I can’t believe this. He almost has me feeling guilty about me forcing him to tell me what happened.

“I’m sorry but you’re hurting badly behind that asshole,” I snap. “He is lucky you didn’t call the god damn cops.”

“Please calm down,” says Hinata. Calm down! He almost fucking killed him. I growl in response. “Tobio, I’m healing up just fine. I want you to at least go to the Olympics one more time. For that to happen you will need to focus.”

“I’m going to focus,” I whine lowly. I know damn well that isn’t true. “I promise.” I don’t want to break my promise. I will make this happen. I just don’t know how……

“Do you really?” asked Hinata with his voice shaking. “You promise?” Hinata loves volleyball and shares in my dream. I know for a fact it will kill him to see me lose. He would never tell me but I know for a fact he would blame himself. This isn’t his fault, it isn’t mine. I am going to blame Ushijima to a certain fault. Asshole.

“I do,” I replied confidently. “God, I need to work out this aggression.”

“Wish I was there to help with that,” says Hinata. I chuckle.

“That is the last thing you need to be thinking about right now,” I reply. “You need to focus on healing.”

“Why wouldn’t I?” he asked. “I love you. I like having sex with you.” I blush so hard I cover my face as if he can see me. I hear a knock on my room door. I clear my throat walking over to the door. I peak out seeing Tendou leaning up to the peep hole as if he knows I am looking.

“Hinata, I’m going to call you back,” I reply. “My assistant coach is here.”

“All right,” he replies.

“Hey, I love you too,” I tell him. I end the call knowing he must be blushing too under those bruises. I open the door with Tendou holding up a six pack of beer causing me to smile.

“Now you know I shouldn’t be giving you this,” he says walking into my room. “Sorry to intrude.”

“You at least come bearing gifts,” I say with a smile. I walk over sitting down in a chair. Tendou sits down in the chair across from me opening a beer handing it to me.

“So care to tell me what happened out there today?” he asked. “I know you don’t want to tell Daichi.” I nod in agreement. “It will be between us. You need to express whatever it is so you can move forward.” Tendou is really cool. He is very wise and just may be able to help. I decide to open up a little bit.

“I found out someone I care about is hurt,” I explain. “Really hurt, they could have died.” Tendou stares at me allowing the words to sink in.

“You’re dating someone?” he asked. “I thought you were single.” Are we dating? Shit I don’t know, I would like to think so.

“It’s kind of new,” I admit.

“Man, I thought I would never see the day,” he chuckles. “Hmmmm…..interesting. Is this person the reason you are different?”

“What do you mean different?” I ask. I don’t think I have changed at all. Tendou crosses his legs taking a sip of beer.

“It’s hard to describe,” he says. “Like there is this eerie calm to you when you have been playing so far this year well except for today. Before it’s like you know who you are, what you want, and make it happen. I have only seen this happen with a few senior Olympic players, very impressive.” 

“Thanks I guess,” I reply drinking my beer.

“No need to thank me,” he replies. “I know prior to your absence you were very moody, almost angry. You were also aggressive with your game play, so emotional. Usually we can’t read you during the game.”

“I was,” I admit. “I could see myself slowing down. I love this game so much. I want to keep playing.”

“I get it,” replies Tendou. “You are the most passionate person I have ever seen. You can’t play forever.” He drinks some of his beer. 

“I am going to try” I reply. “I’m not asking for much. I just want one more round in the Olympics.” 

“Um hm,” hums Tendou. He tilts his head a little. “I should be thanking the love of your life for your mind shift? Are they okay? I know you said they were hurt really badly.”

“They are okay for now,” I sigh. “They have some fractured ribs, lots of swelling.” Not need in me going into details of every single injure Hinata has.

“Oh man,” says Tendou concerned. “That sounds terrible, what happened?”

“Their ex beat them up,” I replied. 

“Oh!” he exclaims. “No wonder you were distracted.” Not only that but his fucking ex is my damn teammate. I nod glad that Tendou understands. “All right so I want you to try this for tomorrow’s game. Imagine your lover is here, right in the audience. They are healthy, happy, and cheering you on.” That makes me smile. I would love more than anything for him to be here. “See, I can see your whole mind frame has started to shift.” 

“I promised them I would do better tomorrow,” I reply. “Thanks to you I think I can do that.” Tendou smirks.

“Uh huh…..” he hums. “I couldn’t help but notice that you call your lover them. Dating a guy?” I just stare at him. “No judgment here.” I drink some more beer as Tendou and I chat about the remaining teams we have left. We are well on our way to getting the goal medal this year. I only had one beer not wanting to be bloated tomorrow. I have a slight buzz from that one beer. I end the conversation sending Tendou on his way. I call Hinata back getting under the covers in my bed.

“Hi,” he says shyly.

“Hi,” I reply smiling.


	18. Chapter 18

A MONTH LATER

HINATA

I am the doctor’s office currently. Kageyama insisted he come with me to my appointment. He actually rescheduled an interview ESPN was trying to have with him. My needs came first in his eyes. I told him he could go I don’t mind but he can be so stubborn. My doctor walks into the office.

“Hinata Shoyo, how are you today?” he asked. I give him a small smile.

“I’m doing much better,” I replied. I really am. It’s much easier with Kageyama being home. 

“Good good,” he replied. “Is it okay to speak in front of this gentlemen?” 

“Yes,” I reply. Kageyama has only been back for a month. He hasn’t rested at all like he should be doing. He went shopping to get me new clothes and everything else I needed. I must admit it was pretty cool being able to pick out whatever I wanted. I mean I seriously have more underwear than one guy needs. Kageyama also got me a new phone too. He had me change my phone number not wanting Ushijima to have any contact with me. I would usually argue but in this case I’m fucking glad. The doctor walks over to me.

“I’m going to check out your face first,” he replies. He tilts my head to examine my cheek. He presses on it lightly. It still hurts a little, but nothing compared to a few weeks ago. “The swelling is going down which is a good sigh. It appears to be healing well. Continue to be careful.”

“I have been,” I replied.

“I can tell,” he smiles. “Go ahead and lean back so I can take a look at everything.” He touches over my ribs and that still hurts like hell. It took well over 2 weeks for me to even be able to sleep properly. I get nervous when he asks to look at my lower area. I can’t bear to look at Kageyama. I close my eyes instead focusing on studying my breathing. “Alright this appears to be healing well. Remember to cut back on anal sex. If you do anything you are going to want to be gentle, okay?” I nod my head yes. “I would like to see you in another 6 weeks just to ensure the healing is going well.” I nod sitting up. “You both take care.”

“Thank you doctor,” says Kageyama standing up shaking his hand. He walks out closing the door behind him. I get down to get dressed quickly.

“Oh boy…..” I reply. “At least I’m healing well. All the bruises are already almost gone. Just in the nick of time. I would hate to go to the banquet looking how I did weeks ago.” I chuckle a little to lighten the mood. “I don’t look like I got in a car wreck anymore.”

“What was he talking about referring to your lower regions?” asked Kageyama gesturing his hands to my hips. I turn my back to him. I really don’t want him to know…….what Ushijima did. The beating was bad enough for Kageyama to handle.

“He just said I need to take it easy,” I reply sliding on my shoes. “I’m sure it is due to my healing ribs.” Kageyama grabs me pulling me towards him. He presses me into his body as he searches my face. I get nervous not wanting to say the truth. I try to study my breathing once more.

“What happened?” he asked. As I stare into his eyes I can feel the tears welling up. My heart is beating so hard trying not to think how he will handle the truth. We hear a knock on the door breaking our trance. The nurse was saying they needed the room. We quickly head out the door hand in hand. Since he has been back, he doesn’t seem to care about hiding the fact he is gay anymore. He always holds my hand, does all the driving, opens my car door. I feel so spoiled. Kageyama quietly leads us to the car but I know that the silence is not going to last long. I get in the car and he closes the door slightly harder than usual. He starts up the car taking off. I can sense the tension.

“Tobio…..” I say softly. “Are you okay?”

“I would be okay if you told me the truth,” he replies. I shrink a little. He doesn’t sound mad but hurt. He knows when I am not truthful. Usually I don’t care because I now have nothing to hide from him. “I thought you trusted me.”

“I do!” I cry. “I do trust you.” I trust him more than anyone I have ever known. I can’t even sleep without him by my side.

“There is nothing else I need to know,” he replies still focused on the road.

“Besides my upbringing, no,” I replied. I watch as he grips the wheel tightly. His face is turning red. I look down at my lap. I think he knows what I am hiding. I can see it on his face. Oh Kageyama……

“He raped you didn’t he,” he states. I don’t say anything causing Kageyama click his tongue. “Unbelievable, that bastard.” He hits his fist on the wheel causing me to jump. “I can’t play with him anymore….I just can’t.”

“You won’t have to for another 4 years,” I reply looking at him in disbelief. “I really don’t want this affecting the game for you. I know how much this means to you!”

“Too late for that,” he replied. “Volleyball does mean a lot to me but so do you!” Kageyama voice begins to shake so he goes silent for a moment. “I can’t believe he would be so vicious.” I lower my head wanting him to hear it from me.

“He raped me for hours……” I admit. Ushijima was mad because I wouldn’t tell him who I had sex with. He raped me three more times before leaving me on the floor of our bedroom. I couldn’t call 911 because they would have asked too many questions. I waited until Ushijima left to reach out to Yachi. It was so hard to keep my eyes opened until she arrived. I was terrified I was going to die if I closed them before getting to a hospital. 

“What!” he exclaimed looking over at me. I shake just remembering it as I cover my face to keep from crying. That is only reason my lower half was injured is because of rough he was. I might have been able to hide this if it was just the one time. I need Kageyama to see how strong I am.

“I’m okay now,” I reply grabbing his hand. “I will never see him again.”

“You damn right you aren’t!” exclaims Kageyama. “Team tattoo my ass.”

“Team tattoo?” I ask in confusion. I jog my memory because so much has happened since I last heard about it. “Oh I think I recall Oikawa mentioning something about that.”

“Just some nonsense Noya has been wanting us to do,” explains Kageyama. “They wanted everyone to get team tattoos. I’m not doing it.”

“Oh, that would have been so cool,” I replied trying to change the subject.

“I refuse to get the same tatt as that abuser and rapist,” he sneers. I flitch when he says rapist. “Thank you for telling me because I know you didn’t want to.” I don’t say anything because he isn’t wrong. I really didn’t want him to know that. What if he looks at me differently? I know he won’t but deep down my mind is wondering if he will want me anymore. I couldn’t bare the thought of losing him now after all of this. 

We get to the condo and make our way inside. Kageyama didn’t say anything for the reminder of the ride. At several times during the ride he was speeding. He would catch himself slowing back down to the legal speed limit. I thought Kageyama would open up once we were home but he doesn’t. He is so upset told me he was going to the gym to work out his frustrations. I sigh going to grab my new phone. I call Yachi right away needing someone to talk to.

“Hello,” she says on the first ring.

“Hey,” I greet.

“Hey!” she exclaims. “How are things going? Glad your new boo is back.”

“Yes,” I reply. I am very happy to have Kageyama back. Although I was happy living in his condo, I felt scared being alone. Not only was I in pain I couldn’t sleep due to the night terrors I have been having. I haven’t had any since Kageyama came home. I can’t begin to explain how safe he makes me feel.

“Why don’t you sound happy?” she asked.

“Kageyama found out about……” I sigh. “You know……” I can’t even say the word. Yachi knows what I am talking about.

“You didn’t tell him?” asked Yachi. “Hinata……”

“I couldn’t tell him that part,” I replied. “I mean seeing how he is acting right now proves my damn point on why I couldn’t tell him.”

“I see,” she replies. “Where is he at now?”

“He’s working out,” I reply sitting on the bed. “I wish I never went back to that damn house.”

“Don’t blame yourself,” says Yachi sadly. “None of us thought Ushijima would take it that far.” Sure, he was a horrible boyfriend but to rape me for hours is insane. I can’t help but think back to what happened. What I could have done differently. Ushijima didn’t like that I was fighting him. Despite the pain I was in I tried. He wanted me to climax which I was definitely fighting. He really wanted to humiliate me in the worst way. I sniffle a little thinking about it. “Will you be able to have sex with Kageyama?”

“Of course, I can,” I replied. I have been wanting to have sex with Kageyama. Besides the pain I was in my doctor wanted to make sure I was healed enough. “The doctor said I need to take it easy. It almost seems like Kageyama doesn’t want to.”

“I’m sure he does,” says Yachi. “He is probably just worried about you. I mean you went through a lot.” I’m a lot stronger than people think. I talk to Yachi some more before ending the call. I busy myself with watching TV when Kageyama comes into the room covered in sweat. It looks like he jumped in the pool with his clothes on.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally get to hear about what happened in Hinata's life

HINATA

“Jesus….” I mutter getting off the bed walking over to him. He walks into his closet ignoring me. I follow him into the closet. “Tobio…..” He doesn’t glance my way as he takes his shirt off. His back is to me looking damp, muscles showing nicely under the closet dim light. Damnit this is the wrong time to be turned on. “Um I’m really sorry for not telling you everything. I can tell you the full story tonight if you like. Hell, I can tell you right now.” Kageyama doesn’t turn around until I place a hand on his damp back. He finally turns around looking down. I touch his face tilting his head until our eyes meet. I bite my bottom lip seeing the tears in his eyes.

“Shoyo…..” he mutters. “I love you…..he…..he almost killed you, he violated you…..” I grab his face into my hands.

“I’m okay thanks to you,” I reply trying to keep my voice even. “I thought about you, otherwise I think I would have died because…..I really couldn’t take it anymore.” Kageyama locks eyes with me and I know for sure he is my everything. I lean in slowly not sure if he will allow me to kiss him, but he does. Kageyama is unsure, the kiss is coming across very nervous. I pull out of the kiss. “Come on, let’s get you into a bath.” I help Kageyama undress leading him into the bathroom. I start up the bath tossing in some bath beads he let me purchase. I always wanted them, but Ushijima refused to buy them. I help Kageyama get seated inside the tub once ready.

“Shouldn’t I be taking care of you?” he asks softly.

“We should be taking care of each other,” I reply glancing at him. I remove my clothes joining him in the bath. I did well as the water isn’t too hot or too cold. I settle between Kageyama legs before leaning back against his chest feeling his heart beat into my back. Kageyama wraps his arms around me. I lay my head on his shoulder. “I love you…..”

“I love you,” he says kissing my hair. “I wish I could have met you first.” God had that happened my life would have been so much more different. Kageyama would have maybe taken me in too but I know he would never do what Ushijima did. 

“We can enjoy the time we have now,” I say softly taking one of his hands into mine. “I want you know my life wasn’t always this dramatic. I was told my mom passed away when I was just 2 months old. I think my dad blamed me for it as it was a result of a complication of the delivery. I don’t fully understand it because my dad never provided me details.” Kageyama begins to rub his hands up and down my arms to comfort me. “We have always had a strained relationship since then. It got worse when he found out I was gay.”

“You didn’t tell him?” asked Kageyama.

“No,” I replied. “I was scared to tell him and for good reason. He came home early catching me making out with my boyfriend at the time. He was pissed off. Started yelling throwing anything he could get his hands on at me. Then he told me to get out.” I hang my head because I can still feel everything, I felt that day as if it happened yesterday. “My boyfriend said I couldn’t stay with him, so I was pretty much homeless. I stayed at a shelter and that is when taking my pain pills increased. Before I would just take them to help me sleep once in a blue moon. I liked how they made me feel when I started taking them daily. It made me feel numb to everything around me. My boyfriend broke up with me because he wanted to start dating someone new. I hated the fact that he never really tried with me. It’s hard to explain. If I had to describe it I would say it felt like he just gave up on me.” Kageyama kisses my hair and I feel so loved a small smile comes to my face.

“How did you see Ushijima again?” he asked.

“He saw me waiting to go inside the shelter,” I explain. “It’s a first come first serve kind of thing so I was there waiting in line. He was coming from his job and recognized me. I was so humiliated. Standing outside in the blazing sun waiting in line with other homeless people who were way older than me. Ushijima didn’t make me feel bad though. He actually started chatting it up with me while I was in line, then he offered for me crash on their couch.” I can feel Kageyama tense.

“Is that why you didn’t want to take my offer?” he asks.

“Yes and no….” I say slowly. “I slept on the sofa only for a week before Ushijima invited me to his bed. I didn’t mind because he was the only person putting an effort towards helping me. Once we had sex he asked if I would be his boyfriend and of course I said yes, he seemed perfect.”

“Most abusers do,” states Kageyama.

“Yeah,” I agree. “It wasn’t until we had been together for a month, I started to see the changes. I was looking for a job, but he told me to not worry about it how he was going to an Olympian and make us a lot of money. He is very good, so I didn’t doubt him. He got me a cell phone, brought me clothes but my freedom was slowly restricted. He wanted a home cooked meal every night, the bedroom had to be spotless. If anything was out of place he would just yell. It became so normal I started ignoring him. Especially for the fact I busted my ass to make him happy.” I sigh before continuing. 

“One day I went for a walk and ran into an old classmate. We chatted it up making me lose track of time. I got home and he was there waiting for me. He slapped me so hard my ear was bleeding. I tried to fight him out anger. I never had anyone hit me like that. Not even my own father before he disowned me. He is just bigger and stronger. I’m fast but couldn’t dodge his long arms ever. I didn’t want to go back to the shelter so I figured I would just continue to do my best. Sadly, any little thing I did would set him off. Breathing too loudly or laughing at something funny. I fell heavily into taking my pain killers to escape how I truly felt about living with him.” Kageyama hugs me tightly letting me know this is getting to him. “He put me in rehab once he knew he made the Olympic team. He didn’t want anyone to know his boyfriend was a junky.” Kageyama buries his face into my neck.

“Ughhh…..makes me so mad,” he replies. “I won’t do that to you…..I promise.”

“I know….” I say softly. I rub my ass back against Kageyama. I continue repeating the maneuver until he is erect. It takes a little while, but I wasn’t going to give up. I want to make love to him. It’s been too long in my world. I want to feel him in every way possible. I mewl my face into his shoulder. “I want you……”

“The doctor said…..”

“The doctor said to go slow,” I reply cutting him off. “I can go slow.” The water swishes as I turn around to face Kageyama. I lean down kissing him before getting up on the balls of my feet. I look at Kageyama I can tell he wants to do this but not at the same time. I hate the fact that he is blaming himself for what happened to me. He almost destroyed his career worrying about me. I slide down on Kageyama’s dick slowly making sure to take my time. “Ahhhh…..”I moan as it feels strange to fill him stretching my insides. 

“Nnngghh…..Shoyo……” mutters Kageyama as I begin to slowly move my hips. I rest my arms on his chest as I roll my hips. I’m glad I can still enjoy being intimate with Kageyama. I would have been so upset with myself if I couldn’t. I know Kageyama would never pressure me or force me to do anything I’m uncomfortable with. I want to be able to connect physically and emotionally to the man I love. His hands hold on to my hips underneath in the water. I can feel his grip tighten. “Uggghhh…….” I didn’t expect him to feel good. I was hoping he wouldn’t think about what happened to me. It appears he is willing to receive my love. He is here in the moment with me. I move my hips just right touching my spot.

“Hahhh…..jesus…..” I cry. I’m use to moving a little faster. It is overwhelming to touch that area slowly. Kageyama gazes at me as he slowly begins to roll his hips up to meet mine. Holy fuck……my eyes roll into the back of my head with the pleasure taking me. “Ohhhhh….hahhhh……ha……” Kageyama is taking his time going slow with moans and groans spilling from his mouth. I continue to ride his dick slowly enjoying the warm water and bubbles surrounding us. The flower scent adding to this intense atmosphere we have created. I can’t speak for Kageyama but my climax is building slowly due to me not being able to go as fast. “Ahhh…..hahh……”

“Ahhhh…..fuck……..” he moans arching his back. Those hips haven’t stopped meeting me once.

“Haahhh…….” I shout out. I just got a little tighter with my orgasm finally starting to tingle in my groin. Kageyama is so deep inside……. 

“Nnneehh…….” Groans Kageyama. Sounds like he trying to gather himself. 

“Tobio…….” I moan breathing hard. He stares at me sitting up straight so he can kiss me. I happily take those lips as my hands slide into his hair. My hips speed up just a bit feeling his desire. “Ohhh……god…….just like that…..nnggghhhh……” Kageyama pulls away from my lips beginning to nibble on my neck as he slowly moves his hips up within me. His arms wrapped around my waist trapping me to his body against his. He is not gripping too tightly due to my healing ribs. Kageyama drops his face down to my shoulder.

“Gggghhhhnnn…..” he moans into my shoulder. “God damn……hahhhh…..I….I….fucking love you….mmmmm…….” My body begins to quiver responding to his raw emotions. I know he loves me. He has always loved me. It showed in the way he spoke to me, the way he treated. He has been so selfless and giving. 

“Ohhhhh…..Tobiooooo……..” I whine. “You’re going to make me cum……ahhhhhh……” Kageyama grunts as he begins to thrust deeper inside of me as I begin to meet his thrust once more. His cock gets bigger inside me causing my eyes rolls back. “Oh fuck…….yesssss……I’m cumming……aarrrggghhhh…….”

“Nnnngghhh…….” groans Kageyama into my neck as I begin to cum so hard my body is shaking. I pant as I continue to ride my climax that seems to be hitting me in waves.

“Hhhaahhh…..shit…..shit……” I gasp never having an orgasm rock me this hard. It seemed to go on a lot longer than I’m use to. It is hitting me in mini waves making me lose my breath. Kageyama moans feeling my ass pulsing around his dick as he climaxes inside of me.

“Shoyoooo……” he howls. “Ahhhh……haa….hahhh…mmpphh…….” I grip his upper back enjoying the feel of him releasing his pleasure. I finally slow my movements panting hard. He still has his face in my neck. I lay my head on his shoulder as I begin to grip him tightly.

“I love you too Tobio…..” I mutter trying not to cry. I love him so much if anything ever happened to him, I don’t know what I would do. Sure, I can pick myself but up but that is like trying to adjust to having no arms at the age of 25 when you got use to them always being there.

“Everything is going to be okay now…..” he says breathing hard before kissing my cheek. “Everything is going to be okay.”


	20. Chapter 20

2 WEEKS LATER

I’m driving to the store as I’m cooking dinner tonight. In a couple of weeks, I will be going with Kageyama to a celebration for the team winning the Olympics. I thought they were going to have it sooner but I guess they wanted it to be a grand event! I’m going to get to meet so many people there. Makes me nervous but excited at the same time. I have literally been watching what I eat. I can pack on the pounds easily if I stopped moving. The bruises on my face are almost healed. They are really faded now with no swelling. I may be able to skip applying makeup for the event which would be nice. My ribs are still taking a while but since that is covered up I’m not worried about that. 

I park Kageyama’s car still in shock he is letting me drive it. I feel rich as hell driving this car. This weekend he is going to get me my own car. It won’t be an expensive as this one but certainly something nice. I have never had my own car so I must admit the search of one is pretty fun when you don’t have to worry about money. I feel so spoiled. Kageyama keeps tell me not to feel guilty but once in a while I do. I get out the car quickly making my way into the store. I pull out the tablet to check my list. My phone rings I see it is Yachi.

“Hey you,” I greet answering the call through my headset.

“Hi,” greets Yachi. “Where are you? I know you’re out, I hear people.” I chuckle.

“I’m picking up some food to cook dinner,” I reply. “I’m trying to decide between quick ramen or roasted pork with onions and some veggies.”

“My vote is for the slow pork,” she replies as I grab a cart. “God you’re making me hungry.”

“Sorry,” I chuckle. “How are things with you?”

“I’m doing good,” she replies. “I’m liking this whole roommate thing. I don’t feel the pressure of my mom anymore.”

“That’s great!” I exclaim. “You have to invite me over there some time.”

“You know I will,” she replies. “I’m still getting settled. I wish you had signed up to take classes on campus.” Kageyama asked if I wanted to go to college. I did but at the time I was more so worried about where I would live. He also thinks it would be a good idea to keep my mind busy. I’m just taking basic courses for now as I’m still deciding on a major.

“They are just boring classes anyway,” I reply making my way to the veggies. “At least we are going to the same school.”

“Right,” says Yachi. “How is the boyfriend?” She never calls Kageyama anymore, it’s always boyfriend. Makes me blush like crazy.

“Things are great,” I reply. “He does have you on the list to go to the party by the way.”

“Yes!” she exclaims. “I’m so excited. I mostly want to meet Noya. He’s so cute.” I laugh.

“Noya is very cool and would probably like to meet you,” I reply. “I love the fact that he is a little taller than me and made the team. Is that wrong?”

“Not at all,” she chuckles. I chat with Yachi as I get the rest of the food gathering items I will want to cook over the next few days. I walk to the car pushing the alarm unlocking the car door. I begin to load the groceries in the back seat. I turn around seeing Ushijima standing close to me. I almost scream he scared me so bad.

“Yachi,” I say calmly. “Call Kageyama and tell him to come to the store close to Oikawa condo.” Ushijima nostrils flare. “Ushijima, what do you want?” I say this purposely for Yachi to understand why I’m telling her to call Kageyama. I’m scared but I can’t let it show. My legs are shaking although I am trying to get them to stop.

“Where the fuck you been?” he says coldly.

“Around,” I reply not ending the phone call. I can hear Yachi click over through my headset.

“I can see that?” he replied. He glances at the car before looking back at me. “This car looks familiar.” I’m not telling him this is Kageyama car. I know he will lose it if I do.

“I have to go,” I replied. Ushijima reaches up grabbing arm.

“Don’t you dare walk away from me,” he says gripping tightly.

“Get your hand off of me!” I exclaim snatching away from him. I see the anger in his eyes. I stand my ground although my body is trembling a little. I ball up my fist ready to strike. I will fight him if I am ready.

“You fucking coward!” he hisses at me. “You just disappeared on me. I was fucking worried about you.” I haven’t been back to the house since that night he left me on the floor to die.

“Are you kidding me!” I exclaim in disgust. “You were…..you are cruel. You don’t care about me, you never cared about me.” I blink back tears as my mind are filled with the memories of the abuse, the rape.

“I do care about you,” he replies. His face softens but doesn’t last long. “You’re the one who went out and cheated on me!” He is right, I technically did cheat on him. I feel bad about that. No one deserves to be cheated on. That doesn’t excuse his behavior or mine. “You know what the fuck you were doing. You tried to fucking hide it. Don’t you dare try to deny it!”

“I admit I was wrong,” I reply slowly. “Ushijima you hit me, beat me. You almost killed me!”

“I lost my temper but you fucked someone else!” he screams causing a few people walking by to glance our way.

“Whatever……” I mutter almost in tears. This is draining me. He is such a horrible person. I blink back my tears. “You can’t hurt me anymore.”

“You don’t tell me what I can’t do,” he snarls. I open the car door when he slams the door close causing me to jump. Ushijima grabs me roughly by both of my arms. “Didn’t I tell you not to walk away from me! You think you better now! Huh!” Ushijima growls backing handing me in my face causing me to drop the car keys. Thank god my phone is in the car because I would have dropped that too he hit me so hard. My jaw feels sore already not use to this after being with Kageyama. He pulls me back towards him holding me in place by my arms. “You fucking slut!” He begins to shake me hard. I can’t help it as I start crying. I think he is going to hit me again but he is continuing to shake me. He is shaking me so hard I swear I feel my brain being rattled. “You fucking bitch! I gave you everything! You are shit without me. You hear me! YOU HEAR ME!”

“Kageyama!” That sounds like Oikawa. I can’t see anything as I’m being shaken Ushijima continues to disturb me. Ushijima hands out of nowhere let me go as I fall to the crowd. I hear footsteps as I try to focus my eyes. “Hinata are you okay?” I look up to see Oikawa kneeling down towards me.

“Tobio!” I cry looking past Oikawa. Kageyama has been holding back on giving Ushijima the beating of his life. Now he has a reason to destroy him. I spot Kageyama in time pulling his fist back.

“You fucking asshole!” screams Kageyama punch Ushijima in the face. Ushijima takes the hit easily as he grabs Kageyama by the front of his shirt lifting him off the ground. I gasp as Kageyama is not phased by this move. The fire I see in his eyes catches me off guard. Kageyama brings his fist down on Ushijima face. Ushijima looks surprised before that usual irate face I have seen so many times. Kageyama brings his fist down on Ushijima once more staggering him. I see people pulling out their phones. Oh god! 

“Shit,” says Oikawa. “Let me get you in the car. I have to stop him.” Oikawa locates the keys I dropped. Oikawa moves quickly helping me up. He gets me seated in the car as Kageyama and Ushijima are still going at it. Ushijima is doing his best to hit Kageyama but he is dodging his fist. I see Oikawa running over to Kageyama while some other men jump in trying to stop Ushijima from pursuing Kageyama. Kageyama is so mad his face is red as he yells at Ushijima. 

“Fuck you!” Kageyama shouts.

“You punk ass bitch!” shouts Ushijima as several more people try to calm him down. He’s a big guy so a crowd is growing quickly. “Say that shit to my face!” Oikawa leads Kageyama over to the car. Kageyama gives Ushijima the middle finger. I can hear Ushijima growl in agitation. Kageyama says a few words to Oikawa before opening the door and getting inside.

“Keys…..” pants Kageyama out breath. I hand them over to him. He starts the car peeling out of the parking lot with people still filming us. “I can’t believe this shit.”

“Tobio calm down…..” I advise.

“Don’t tell me to calm down,” hissed Kageyama. He takes a deep breath. “I’m sorry Shoyo. I didn’t mean to snap at you. I’m so glad Yachi called me. I think he was about to hurt you. I got there just in the nick of time.” Kageyama hits something on his wheel. I hear a phone starting to ring through the speakers inside the car.

“Hello,” says a deep male voice. 

“Hey Tsukishima,” says Kageyama. I have heard Kageyama mention Tsukishima before. He has never had to call him though in my presence. He is his agent after all. “I just got into a fight with Ushijima. That should be hitting the internet soon enough.”

“You did what?” questioned Tsukishima. “Are you trying to ruin your image?”

“I had a good reason,” says Kageyama. “Trust me.”

“Making me earn my paycheck as always,” says Tsukishima. “I’m going to see how we can get ahead of this. What was your reason for fighting Ushijima?”

“He hit my boyfriend,” explains Kageyama with no ounce of remorse. “There is a lot of history I don’t want to get into right now. He was going to hurt him!”

“Oh boy…..” sighs Tsukishima. “I think Ushijima is a free agent. I’m going to need to reach out to him directly. Sit tight and try not to do anything else stupid.”

“Whatever,” says Kageyama. “Thank you.” He ends the call sighing. He quickly glances at me. “Are you okay?”

“I’m a little shaken,” I admit. I have never seen Kageyama that angry before. It was almost like seeing Ushijima get mad except different. I sigh feeling like shit about everything. Kageyama grabs my hand rubbing his thumb across the top of my hand.

“Thanks for picking up the groceries,” he replies. “I don’t want you going anywhere alone until you get your car okay?” I nod yes in total agreement. Sure, Ushijima told me what to do but Kageyama is doing this for my safety. I can feel him shaking a little. I place my hand on top of his that is still holding my other hand.

“I’m okay Tobio,” I say softly. I know for a fact my boyfriend is not going to be able to play with Ushijima. Team chemistry is very important. You can be good but what good does that do if you can get along with your teammates. Kageyama and I finally get to the condo. He parks in his parking space getting out of the car. I jump out running to give him a loving hug immediately. I can tell he appreciates it as he buries his face in my shoulder. No more words are needed.


	21. Chapter 21

KAGEYAMA

“What the hell is this?” asked Daichi. He plays a clip for Ushijima and I that has gone viral in the sports industry. We are in Daichi’s office. The only good thing about this is this clip is it has Ushijima slapping Hinata getting violent before I jumped into the mix. I get mad seeing the footage all over again. The clip stops with me speeding off in my car. Daichi turns to Ushijima and I with a very pissed off face. “I don’t even know where to begin with this. We have the banquet dinner this weekend and you two got into a god damn fight.” I know better than to say anything to him right now. He folds his arms glaring at us. “Tell me what the fuck is going on?” Oh, now I know he is irate.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” says Ushijima smugly. I bet he doesn’t. He is sitting there with a few bruises on his face. I sustained a cut lip but nothing beyond that.

“The time of me giving a fuck has gone out the window,” says Daichi walking around the desk. “Why did you hit Hinata? Isn’t he your boyfriend?”

“He’s not my boyfriend anymore,” Ushijima hisses. “I lost my temper and I apologize for that.” Daichi tilts his head.

“How do you tie into this Kageyama?” he sighs rubbing his temple. 

“Hinata is my boyfriend,” I reply sternly. Ushijima cuts his eyes at me. I wish he would jump. I will beat his ass like I did last week. Daichi eyes widen a little. “I’m sorry but I felt the need to protect my boyfriend. I wasn’t thinking about the team or my image.”

“That is very clear,” says Daichi. “This is going to be hard to explain to the higher ups. I think we can spin this if you guys patch things up.” There is no patching things up. I have no respect for Ushijima. I can tell Ushijima hates me. It’s not like I stole Hinata from him but can’t tell him that. “I will get with Tsukishima and see if we can schedule some kind of interview for two explaining this. This is a huge mess for us to try and clean up. You guys can go, I’m done.” Ushijima gets up walking out of the office. I walk over to the door closing it.

“Daichi I think there is more you need to be aware of,” I reply calmly.

“I’m not sure if I want to know,” he sighs. “I know you wouldn’t lash out for no reason. You should have known dating a teammates ex was not the best move.”

“That’s just it,” I reply. “I met Hinata at the facility you sent me to.” Daichi looks stunned.

“Are you serious?” he asks. I nod yes.

“I didn’t know he was dating Ushijima,” I explain. “We had an instant connection. I later found out Ushijima was not only dating Hinata but abusing him……” I’m not sure at this point if I even want to mention the fact, he raped my boyfriend. “Sir I mean to bring no disrespect to this team, but he beat Hinata so badly he was in the hospital. He is still recovering as we speak.” Daichi runs his hands over his face.

“I can’t believe it,” he replies. “I mean it now makes sense. I didn’t understand how he could just smack him across the face without thinking twice.” Daichi looks like he is thinking. “I’m thinking of taking a different approach to the situation knowing this information. I don’t want it to be public knowledge that you both date men. We don’t need that kind of publicity.”

“I understand,” I reply. I’m not ashamed to hide who I am but I know the older generations are still unaccepting of same sex couples. It’s the main reason I really didn’t want my sexual preference getting out. Now I don’t care. I mostly care about ensuring Hinata and I can enjoy our life together. “Daichi, I am thankful for everything you all have done for me, but I don’t want to play anymore. I can’t play with Ushijima.”

“I get it now,” he replies. “I know that had to be very difficult for you to have to deal with him knowing what I know now. Good lord…..let me get with Tsukishima and I will keep you updated.” I nod heading towards the door. “Kageyama,” I turn around.

“Yeah,” I reply.

“It was him wasn’t it?” he asked. “Hinata is the reason you improved.” I just smirk before walking out the door. I feel like a huge rock has been lifted off my chest. I played two times in the Olympics. I have one bronze and one gold. I’m satisfied. I would have love to have played again when I’m 31 but I mentally can’t. I get into my car heading to the last place I expected to go. The facility where Hinata and I received treatment. 

The drive there is faster than the first time I went. Maybe it was because I was dreading being there. This time this is something that needs to be done. He is already expecting me. I get my car parked making my way towards the entrance. I sigh as I walk back into the center. I thought I would never be back here. I see Akaashi waiting by the front desk. He smiles at me.

“Hi Kageyama,” he greets. “It’s nice to see you.”

“Hi,” I reply. Feels a little weird being back in here. The only good thing about this place was meeting Hinata.

“We can talk in my office,” he replies. “I’m sure you remember where that is.”

“Sadly,” I reply. Akaashi chuckles surprising me. I have never seen him laugh.

“Congrats on the win by the way,” he replies as we begin to walk.

“Thank you,” I reply. “We have a banquet dinner we will need to be attending this weekend. After that I will have a more free time. I am sure my agent is trying to me more endorsements.”

“I bet,” he replies. We reach his office. He unlocks the door allowing me inside. I sit down in my usual chair. “I must admit I was surprised to hear from you. After I extended the offer some time ago with no response, I thought you moved on.”

“I did,” I replied. My face I’m pretty sure is stone cold. “Did you know Hinata was in an abusive relationship?” He looks taken back. “Let me guess, you can’t answer that. I am going to get to the point quickly. Hinata ex-boyfriend nearly beat him to death. I didn’t find out until I came back to Japan to visit him during a break. He never planned to tell me.” I swallow hard looking down remembering what he looked like in that hospital bed. I almost want to beat the breaks off Ushijmia based on that alone.

“Oh my!” exclaims Akaashi. “Is he okay?”

“He is now,” I replied. “He has moved in with me.” Akaashi gives me a knowing head nod of acknowledgment. At least he is not saying I told you so.

“I’m so sorry that happened,” says Akaashi. “Yes, I do know Hinata was in abusive relationship. It’s why I tried to warn him of his behavior with you. I could see the chemistry between you two.”

“I love him,” I admit not feeling bad. “Had I known he was an abusive relationship I would have never allowed him to go back to that environment.”

“Of course,” replies Akaashi. “He would need to want to leave the relationship on his own accord. At the time he wasn’t ready. I think you were a huge help for him.”

“I know I was,” I say with conviction. 

“What can I help you with?” asked Akaashi.

“I wanted to speak with you first before Hinata,” I reply. “He is going to need counseling. I was hoping you would be willing to see him.” Akaashi appears taken back.

“Me?” he questions. “Are you sure. Hinata didn’t seem too happy to see me.”

“He thought you were going to try tell him to stay away from me,” I explain.

“I was but for his safety,” says Akaashi. “I can’t get into details. but his partner is very dangerous.”

“He is indeed,” I agree knowing what now what Ushijima is capable of. “Are you willing to see him if he agrees?” Akaashi looks at me while he is thinking rubbing his chin.

“I will,” he replies. “Considering Hinata situation is okay if I counsel him in your home?” I know Hinata would be more comfortable with that. I prefer that although Hinata has his own car now. He could easily meet Akaashi here. 

“Yes,” I reply. “Please.” Akaashi nods. 

“Great” he replies. “I would just need you and Hinata to sign some paperwork. I can start as soon as you need me to. Just let me know what time works best for you and I will be sure to leave my calendar open for him.”

“Thank you so much,” I reply. I stand up bowing because I do appreciate him helping Hinata. I know he won’t relapse but I need to ensure he mentally recovers from what happened. Akaashi nods.

“I saw that viral video of you and Ushijima” he replies changing gears. “I have a feeling that he knew about you and Hinata. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” I reply. “It had little to do with me and Hinata. His controlling ass wanted reason to lay hands on him.” I take a deep breath. “I refuse to let him touch my man without any consequences.” 

“I know something like this could affect your career,” Akaashi leaning back in his chair. “Although I must admit Ushijima certainly looks worse off than you in the video. I didn’t know you could dodge like that.”

“Playing volleyball will do that to you,” I reply. “I can’t say much on the matter as my agent is still working on it with upper management on resolving the issue.”

“I see,” Akaashi replies standing up. We talk a little bit more before we exchange information. I will be paying for Hinata’s treatment until I can get his insurance set up. I head home hoping Hinata will be okay with speaking to Akaashi professionally. I know he said he is okay, but he is very jumpy and scared to be alone unless he is in my home. I honestly feel the same way after seeing how things played out. I worry about him more than I did before. I can’t wait to get home to see my love.


	22. Chapter 22

KAGEYAMA

I quickly make my way home to Hinata. I arrive to see him is sitting on the chase sofa on his laptop looking focused. I smile seeing him dressed in my sleeping pants and tee shirt. The shirt comes down mid-thigh with him clearly swimming in my clothes. He is hair is flying everywhere as if he took a nap. I actually like when his hair is messy. It reminds me of how he looks after we have sex. I sit my keys down making my way over to him. I lean over from behind kissing his cheek causing him to chuckle. He shifts his head enough to meet my lips kissing me. God, I needed that so badly.

“Hey you…..” he says against my lips. I pull away from him making my way around the sofa to sit down beside him.

“I’m not interrupting your school work, am I?” I ask.

“No,” he replies. “I was actually just reading my classmates response to the discussion our professor posted. Not much to discuss since this is math.” He rolls his eyes. I don’t blame him. I wasn’t a fan of school either. “How did everything go with Daichi?”

“Things went well,” I reply. “He is going to get with Tsukishima to work this out. It was awkward as hell because he had Ushijima there.”

“Oh……” says Hinata. He begins to look a little worried.

“This is something Daichi always does” I reply. “It’s like being called to the principal office. Long as you don’t lie to him everything will be okay.”

“Sounds like a parent” says Hinata.

“Pretty much” I reply. “He can smell bullshit from a mile away. He was so confused as to why we were fighting. He wanted to know what lead up to this happening.” I can see the fear in Hinata’s eyes. “Everything is fine. I didn’t tell him everything but I did tell how Ushijima abused you.” Hinata sighs nodding.

“I like Daichi so I don’t mind him knowing,” he replies beginning to play with his fingers. “What is he going to do?”

“I have no idea,” I replied. “I told him I don’t want to be on the team again, I’m done.” Hinata nods. Hinata has known since that day I fought Ushijimia this would never work. He still looks sad. I don’t want him to think he is the reason my career ending. “Don’t feel bad. We will be fine. I have invested my money. There are other things I can do.”

“I’m not worried about having a cushy lifestyle,” says Hinata. “I just want you to be happy.” He is so perfect. I have been buying him everything he wants but he would give it all up for my contentment. I grab Hinata chin light pulling him towards my lips. He exhales into the kiss.

“Haa…haaa…..” I pant into his mouth with my lust rising. I release his chin while still claiming his lips. My hand slides under his shirt eager to feel his skin.

“Ohh…..Tobio……” he moans. I groan into his mouth because I love hearing him say my name. I kiss Hinata pushing him back on the sofa. He spreads his legs allowing me to feel his erection.

“Yes…..” I mutter pulling away from him. Hinata cheeks are turning pink as he whimpers softly. I pull his sweats off glad to see he is not wearing any undies. I slide my hand between his legs as I lean back over him. “Are you ready?”

“I’m always ready,” he says softly. I stand up removing my clothes. Hinata removes his shirt looking shy. He still ashamed of the scars left behind thanks to that bastard. I think he is beautiful. Every inch. I grab the small bottle of lube I keep in the draw of the side table. We have already used it several times when out here. I lube up my fingers closing the gap between us. 

“Shoyo,” I murmur needing to feel him. Sometimes I like to get him warmed up for me. Other times I dive right in. Hinata places his hand on my waist as I slide towards his center. He begins to massage my waist softly. “Ahhh…..that feels good…..” Hinata fingertips run along the side of my waist softly before he goes back to his kneading. My finger pushes inside of him slowly. Hinata curves his back moaning in pleasure.

“Oh god……..” he whimpers. His eyes flutter as his chest begins to heave. I want to watch him in pleasure but I want to suck those sounds out of his mouth. I begin kissing Hinata sliding my tongue between his wet lips. “Mmmppphh……” Hinata hand grips my waist.

“Ahhh….ahhh……” I pant into his mouth. I move finger slowly although he is already a little soft. Soon as he got cleared by his doctor, we were having sex a lot. I would say too much but is it really. I love being connected to his body. We get along so well, he knows me inside and out. Being inside his body as we experience our intimate love together. I brush against his spot making his body tremble. My dick is so hard wanting to fill him up.

“Tobio…..” he cries. He focuses his hooded eyes on me. “Haaa….haaa…….” Hinata begins to roll his hips riding my finger. My eyes shift down watching them hips move. I bite my lip at the sight knowing he will be riding my dick the same way. I lean down close him.

“Slow down……” I moan. I sense that Hinata is worked up. His body vulnerable to every touch, every move that I am doing. “You’re going to cum if you keep doing that……” Hinata tilts head up kissing me. He wraps his hands around my neck pulling me closer to his body. “Aaahhh…..shit…….ha…..haaa…….” My erection is rubbing against his just a little. I groan as my finger dives deeper touching his special area.

“Ahhh…..” cries Hinata against my lips. I didn’t even curl my finger but he is seriously going to reach his climax if we keep going. He is tightening around my fingers with his body trembling. “Nnngghh……not yet…..I want you inside me…..” 

“Okay…..” I reply pulling my finger out. Had I not done that he probably wouldn’t have lasted another minute. Once he starts reaching his peak it is hard to stop him from climaxing. I wipe my finger down before applying lube to Hinata’s rim.

“Mmm……” he moans licking his lips. 

“It’s okay…..” I say while rubbing lube on my dick. “No need to be quiet……” Hinata stares at me. 

“You know I am never quiet,” he chuckles. I laugh a little lining up with his entrance. He is right about that. He can get loud. I do my fair share as our voices sometimes echo throughout the condo since I have high ceilings. Makes me glad I have the top floor. I roll my hips softly sliding inside. His body is welcoming of me squeezing already. “Haaa……mmm……” I close the gap between us taking his lips. I would love to watch him but feeling his lips against mine feels more important at the moment. Hinata spreads his legs a little wider allowing me to be closer to him.

“Fuck……” I hiss. My hand slides down to the side of his ass as I begin to rock my hips deepr.

“Gahh…..” cries Hinata into my mouth. “Tobio…..ahhh……” I whimper with my body temper rising. “Haaa….haaa…”

“Ohhh…….” I groan against his lips. My groin is already beginning to heat up. Hinata is so wet with lube with his walls massaging my dick. I almost feel like I can’t think. I rub my nose against his panting hard. I’m trying not to climax yet. I want to enjoy this just a little longer. “Fuck…..ahhh……”

“Neeehhh…..” groans Hinata. I’m pretty sure he felt my dick twitch inside of him as I fight not to release. He slides his left hand into my hair while the right begins to grip my waist. I slow my hips down so that we can both enjoy this moment longer. Hinata begins to slowly rock with my hips.

“Mmmpphh……” I bellow. I pant trying to reel my emotions back in. “Shoyo…..that feels so good……..” I love when we get a rhythm together. It gets to the point where I don’t know where I end and he starts. It can be scary but calming at the same time. That is the only way I can really describe it. Hinata squeezes my waist softly. “Oh….that’s it…..aaahhh……” My hips begin to speed up. I know Hinata is feeling every inch as he breaths heavily against my lips.

“Tobio…….” he squeals.

“Uugghhh……” I cry. He is already beginning to spasm. He is going to cum before me, but I know I would be close right behind him. “Ohhh……ahhh….ahh……” I begin to roll my hips deeper connecting with his spot. Hinata wails shuddering underneath me.

“Aggghhh…..Tobio….oh my god…..haahh……..” he shouts. I pant heavily as I continue to rub his spot.

“Shoyo…….” I moan. “I’m going to cum……ahhhh….aahhh……” Hinata eyes rolls back into his head. I rub my nose against not ready to part from him.

“Aaaaggghhh……..” cries Hinata shaking. “I-I’m cumming……ahhh….aaaggghhh……” He didn’t have to tell me. I can always feel when he is climaxing. “Ohh…..Tobio……I love you….nnneehhh…..I love you……” He begins to whimper towards the end, but I still heard him.

“Fuck……” I groan feeling his essence on my lower stomach. I know he loves me as much as I love him. “Oh babe……ahhh…….” My body begins to shiver. “Shoyo…..haa……aagghhhh………” I couldn’t get the words out as my orgasm takes me by storm. Hinata hand tightens on my hair as he pants against my lips with my hips snapping. “Nneehhh…….” I keep thrusting until I can’t anymore. “Shit…….uugghhh……” Hinata and I are panting for a moment. God I know I filled him up.

“Babe…..” chuckles Hinata.

“Huh?” I question through my afterglow.

“You called me babe,” he explains rubbing his left hand up and down my back. “I liked it.” I chuckle kissing his lips. Hinata moans letting me know he is more than ready to make love again.

“Being with you makes me happy,” I reply after pulling away from his lips. “Seeing you happy makes me ecstatic.” Hinata looks down blushing. I grab his face tilting it up. “I told you not to look down, you have nothing to be ashamed about.” He stares at me slowly smiling.

“I still feel like this is my fault,” he says lowly.

“It’s not,” I replied. “Granted I would have played another year on the team in the future, but I achieved my goal of winning for our country. It’s okay.” Hinata slides his hand into my hair leaning forward kissing me. He always knows what I need when I need it.

“I love you……” he mutters into the kiss.

“I love you too,” I reply kissing him back. “There is something I want to talk to you about.” Hinata lays back on the sofa looking worried. “Babe, everything is fine with you and our relationship.”

“That isn’t what I was thinking…..” he lies shifting his eyes away from me. I kiss his cheek deciding to let it go. I just want him to know he is safe with me. He has nothing to fear. “So what did you want to talk about?”

“Let me pull out,” I reply. I reach grabbing a napkin from the side table. I pull out sighing wishing I could stay in there all day. Hinata shifts to grab the blanket we keep in the living room covering himself up. I wipe myself down before focusing on Hinata. “You trying to dirty the blanket.”

“We’re going to have to wash it anyway,” he says while chuckling. “What did you want to talk about?” I grab my sweatpants from the floor pulling them up just so I can sit comfortable on the sofa.

“How are feeling about…..Ushijima?” I ask with a hiss. I can’t stand his ass. I hate even bringing him up. Sadly this needs to be talked about.

“What do you mean?” asked Hinata with a slight quiver in his voice. I sigh deciding to cut straight to the chase.

“I want you to see Akaashi for counseling,” I explain. “I got him to agree to come here to our home to see you.”

“Why?” asks Hinata sitting up holding the blanket to his chest. “You think I’m going to relapse?”

“No,” I reply grabbing one of his hands. “I want to make sure you talk through all your negative feelings regarding Ushijima. What you went through is a lot. I just want you to have a healthy mind.”

“I do,” he replies. 

“Shoyo…….” I says softly. “I know about the nightmares, you being petrified to be alone.” He begins to blush glancing down. “It’s okay babe. You just need some extra help to get through this okay. You don’t have to put on a brave front all the time. I feel like Akaashi has your best interest. It’s why I went to him.”

“He doesn’t support our love!” Hinata exclaims gripping my hand snaping his head back up.

“He knew how bad Ushijima was and didn’t want you to get hurt,” I explain. “He was trying to protect you. He wanted to report Ushijima but couldn’t do so without your support. I will be right in the other room in the event you need me.” Hinata looks down for a moment before glancing up at me.

“Thank you,” he says softly. “I hate that I am so frightened, but I can’t help it.” Hinata shivers and I pull him into my arms comforting him. 

“It’s okay Shoyo,” I reply. “I won’t let him hurt you, ever.” I know everything is going to be okay. I thought I would never see the day I was willing to walk away from volleyball. Amazing what love will make you do.


	23. Chapter 23

HINATA

I’m nervous about this banquet. We just arrived to the hall where the banquet is being held in uptown Tokyo. It seems like anyone who is in high society is here. Kageyama and I are both wearing black tuxes. I am glad he went with something expensive because I would feel like I stand out for sure. Kageyama gives security his name and mine. They view our ID before allowing us inside. I’m glad to know they are being careful. I can’t wait for Yachi to arrive. I know she went all out for this going for a spa day today. I would have done the same but I opted to do my own hair for tonight. The ball room is straight ahead. I begin to shiver a little. The thought of all those people, Ushijima….. Kageyama grabs my hand.

“Hey,” he says leaning into my ear so only I can hear him. “I won’t let him hurt you.” I nod my head yes. I’m hoping it won’t come to that but I don’t know. Ushijima is a step away away from being crazy. Kageyama and I discovered on my old phone he had a tracker to follow all my moments. Thank god Kageyama got me a new phone and contact number a while back. He pulls me from my thoughts by kissing the side of my forehead. I know his coach didn’t want it out in the open that he is gay. I’m stunned trying to not bring attention to us by looking around. Kageyama seems to not care. He grabs my hand leading me through the doors into the main hall. 

The room is beautiful. The room is clearly setting the mood. It’s huge. The ceilings are so high with beautiful shiny chandlers hanging that look like sparkling diamonds. The room is dimly lit with huge mirrors on the wall helping the room to appear bigger than it already is. A color theme of the team’s colors was used for the cloth chairs and table clothes. Flower arrangements on every table. A buffet with plenty of food, that includes dessert. Oh my god, they have a chocolate fountain! I feel my inner child coming out. 

“Kageyama!” shouts Kuroo. He stands out so much due to his height. Granted a lot of the people on the team are tall but Kuroo is always easy to spot. Kageyama and I walk over to him and some of the other teammates I recognize. Noya elbows Kuroo.

“Dude, don’t shout across the room,” says Noya. “Rude much.” Noya turns his attention to me. “Hey Hinata, how are you?”

“Good,” I reply trying not to be nervous. It’s not like I don’t know them. Noya nods. I wonder deep down does he know what happened. He takes a sip of his drink.

“So you guys got anything planned after this?” asks Noya.

“Not really,” says Kageyama. “I was just going to go home.”

“Man you are always at home,” says Kuroo. “You should get out more.”

“Let’s see if you be singing that same tune in 4 years,” says Kageyama. I chuckle.

“I’m sure even then you were at home a lot,” I reply. Kageyama smirks at me knowing I am right. He likes staying at home. He will go out once in a while. Since I like being a shut in for now he is right there to keep me entertained. 

“You think Ushijima is coming?” asks Kuroo dropping his voice.

“What are you whispering about?” asks Sugawara walking up.

“Nothing,” lies Kuroo shifting his eyes. I swear they gossip like women. However in this case I can understand. Ushijima had to apologize to the organization and do an interview explaining his actions for attacking me. They were asking who was I? Why did he do it? I know he deserves all this and more but for the sake of Kageyama career I don’t want them to know who I am. Why does it matter? He fucking attacked me. 

“Oh shit, there he is,” says Noya. We all look in the direction Noya is tilting his head to not draw attention. Ushijima just walked into the party and he is surrounded by some older gentlemen. I have never seen them before. “Why the fuck is he with the committee?”

“The committee?” I question.

“They select who is going to be on the team,” explains Noya. “You think Daichi is calling the shots. Oh no, it’s not him. It’s them. They can make or break your career like that. Like we never talk to them. It’s weird.” I don’t like this one bit. Ushijima eyes land our direction. He smirks at me causing me to turn away from him immediately. 

“Maybe they are talking to him about his anger problem,” says Kuroo.

“Shhh…..”says Sugawara. “We aren’t suppose to talk about that.” I didn’t know they weren’t allow to talk about what happened. Kageyama never mentions Ushijima. Ever. Tsukishima did a good job setting everything up. I’m glad Kageyama never got in trouble for Ushijima actions. I know Kageyama is not innocent in that fight but his heart was in the right place. The blogs are still trying to figure out what Ushijima and Kageyama were fighting about. Lucky for me only a small few blogs focused on who was I but didn’t do any serious digging thankfully. Ushijima was mad as hell that he had to take the wrap for the fight but it was his fault. I spot Daichi walking over to us. We don’t mention Ushijima knowing Daichi will be here in a minute.

“Hey guys, how are you?” asked Daichi. He looks nice but he always looks nice to me. He looks like he belongs on the cover of a magazine. His hair is parted and slicked down.

“Ready to get this over with so I can really party,” says Kuroo. Noya nudges him again. Daichi doesn’t laugh as he seems be in focus mode right now.

“Excuse him,” Sugawara says. “Kuroo is just joking.” Daichi nods understanding. Kuroo is a joker except when on the court. At least he knows when to buckle down. Daichi turns to Kageyama.

“Kageyama, I need to talk to you,” says Daichi. “Privately.” Kageyama looks at me and I can tell he doesn’t want to leave my side.

“It’s okay,” says Noya. “We got him.” Kageyama nods trusting me with his teammates before walking away. “I wonder what that is about?”

“I got a bad feeling……” I say slowly.

“Why?” asked Kuroo. “Maybe they have some good news for him. I am dying for sponsorships.”

“I’m sure you will get some,” I say encouragingly. “You did just bring home the gold for our country.” 

“You’re a ray of sunshine,” says Sugawara. “I love your positivity.” I blush.

“Thank you,” I reply shyly beginning to play with my fingers. Kuroo nods smiling in agreement with Sugawara statement. Kuroo takes sip from his drink.

“So how you long you been with Kageyama?” asked Kuroo. Noya slaps his arm hard. I wonder does he ever get tired of that.

“Dude!” he exclaims. “Hinata you don’t have to answer that.”

“It’s okay,” I reply. I know for a fact Kageyama didn’t tell them we were together. They probably figured it out on their own. “It’s hard to say to be honest. It just happened.”

“Yeah like we were all confused because you were with Ushijima,” says Kuroo. “Like what is that about?” I shift uncomfortably.

“It’s none of our business,” says Sugawara. “I personally think you and Kageyama look great together.” I am flushing because no one ever said that about Ushijima and I. I’m glad they didn’t though because he would say I seduced people for compliments. That would lea to punishments. 

“That guy has anger problems,” says Noya. We all know who he is referring to. “I can’t imagine being in a relationship with someone who would openly slap me in the face. Come on Hinata. Let’s get you something to drink.” Kuroo appears to feel bad as we walk away. Sugawara begins to talk to him.

“Thank you,” I say lowly.

“Sorry about Kuroo,” apologizes Noya. “He doesn’t know when to shut his mouth.”

“I was wondering if you guys hated me,” I admit. I mean I did go from dating one team member to another. They probably think I’m using Kageyama but I’m not.

“Hate you?” questions Noya as if I’m insane. “I always thought you were great. I can’t speak for the other guys in regards to Ushijima but I always felt like he was diming your light.”

“Really?” I asked looking at him. Noya nods. “I mean how so?” 

“You seem like an outgoing person,” explains Noya. “When he was around…..I don’t know….you were quieter.” I was because I wasn’t suppose to talk or look at them. I didn’t think anyone would notice. “I think you look happier with Kageyama anyway.” I smile.

“I’m very fortunate,” I admit. Noya chuckles.

“You are the only person I ever seen capture his attention like this,” he replies. “Trust me he has plenty of groupies trying to come on to him. Men and women.” I’m not surprised to hear this. Look how handsome he is. We reach the bar with it being our turn to order. “I know you are underaged, Kageyama will forgive me. What you want?”

“Um screwdriver is fine”, I reply. “Bartenders never seem to fuck that up.” Noya laughs.

“Facts!” he replies. “Some people just don’t need to bartend.” The bartender comes over to Noya. He requests a long island ice tea for himself and then a screwdriver for me. My phone buzzes in my pocket as the bartender is making our drinks. I pull it out seeing that Yachi had arrive. I begin to grin. Having my friend here means a lot to me. I need someone to talk to who isn’t on the team. I text her informing her I was at the bar with Noya. She sends me a blushing emoji. I chuckle. “What’s so funny?”

“I have a friend coming tonight, Yachi,” I reply. “She really wants to meet you.”

“Me?” asked Noya. “Hmmm okay good to know.” He begins to smirk handing me my drink. 

“I told her to meet us here,” I explain. Noya nods.

“Good!” he replies. “Going anywhere else might complicate things. This room has a lot of people in it. So what can you tell me about Yachi?” Shit would be shitting herself if she knew he was interested in her in anyway. Before I can respond I feel my phone buzz again and this time it is Kageyama.

Tobio: We have to go, now. Where are you?

I gasp. What happened? Kageyama has been waiting weeks for this event.

Shoyo: I am by the bar with Noya

Tobio: Don’t move

“What’s wrong?” asks Noya. 

“I don’t know…..” I mutter. That sick feeling in my stomach has returned. I grab my stomach with my hand trying to get the feeling to stop. “Kageyama text me saying we have to leave.”

“You just got here,” says Noya. “Why?”

“Because they know,” says Ushijima smirking as he walks up with a drink in hand. My heart is beating hard. He can’t be saying what I think he is. He takes a sip from his drink looking too damn happy for my liking.

“What are you talking about?” asked Noya. Noya narrows his eyes at Ushijima balling up his fist. “What the fuck did you do?” I don’t look away from Ushijima despite Noya threatening tone. Almost sounds as if he doesn’t like Ushijima.

“Is that anyway to speak to your teammate?” he says acting all hurt. Ushijima reaches out quickly pulling me towards him.

“I know how you meet him,” he hisses in my ear. What! How? Noya pulls me out of Ushijima grasp.

“You can talk to Hinata without touching him,” says Noya. “I don’t think you should be bothering him. What the hell do you want?”

“Whatever,” says Ushijima rolling his eyes. He glares back at me. “Kageyama career is over.” Please tell me he didn’t do what I think he did. I don’t even see Kageyama walking over to us. 

“Shoyo,” says Kageyama sternly. He grabs my hand trying to comfort me. “Babe are you okay?” I nod my head yes.

“What you still doing here?” snarls Ushijima. “You fucking cheater.” Kageyama face turns red with anger.

“Shoyo, let’s go,” he says. Noya glares back at Ushijima pushing him. Ushijima almost drops his drink.

“What did you do!” shouts Noya. Ushijima appears to be annoyed before rolling his eyes. He smirks before responding.

“Kageyama didn’t tell you he was using steroids,” says Ushijima. “Such a shame. He has to return all his medals.” I feel the air leave my lungs. No…..no……. All his medals. He earned those. My mind begins to race with thoughts. Ushijima told on Kageyama. This is my fault. This is my fault for cheating on Ushijima with Kageyama. I should have never dated Kageyama even I love him. I have brough him nothing but pain. I begin to feel light headed as my chest gets tight.

“Shoyo,” calls Kageyama. His voice sounds like it is underwater. I feel myself falling but I can’t stop it. “Shit!” Kageyama catches me.

“Tobio……” I whimper fighting to keep my eyes open.


	24. Chapter 24

HINATA

“I got you,” he says swooping me up bridal style. Kageyama is moving quickly through the crowd. Kageyama is moving outside in search of the valet. I can see people moving all around me no doubt still entering the event. He waits for valet to pull his car up. Daichi is running over to us. 

“Is he okay?” asked Daichi. 

“He will be fine,” says Kageyama. “I just need to get him away from all of this. I know he is going to blame himself for what happened.” I whimper because no matter what I do feel like this is my fault. Ushijima is doing this to him because of me.

“I understand,” says Daichi.

“Hey Kageyama,” says Ushijima walking out the front of the building. He chuckles with amusement present in his voice. “Where are you going?”

“You stop it right now,” says Daichi getting in Ushijima face. “We will not have you speaking ill on any of our teammates.”

“He’s not on the team anymore,” snaps Ushijima balling up his fist. “I can say what I want.” A few people are stopping to take in what is happening. Sugawara is running up with Kuroo, Noya, and Yachi in tow. I don’t get a chance to take in how gorgeous Yachi is this evening. 

“What are you doing?” asks Sugawara. “You need to relax. This is not the time or place.”

“Whatever,” says Ushijima turning his attention to the silver hair man. “Says the one who is fucking the coach.” My eyes widen look at the drama unfold before us. Sugawara face turns pale letting us know he is right. He has something going on with Daichi?

“Are you fucking kidding me!” shouts Kuroo. Sugawara face turns pale. 

“I-I can explain,” stammers Sugawara. 

“Naw man,” says Kuroo. “I don’t want to hear shit you have to say.”

“This is beyond upsetting for the committee,” says Daichi. “Everyone inside now.” 

“Fuck that!” says Kuroo. “I’m out of here.”

“What!” exclaims Sugawara. “Don’t leave.” Sugawara is reaching out for him.

“Don’t!” says Kuroo in a threatening tone. The car pulls finally pulls up. Kageyama sits me inside taking the keys from his valet driver.

“Daichi, I apologize for everything,” he says. “I will talk to you tomorrow.” Daichi nods as he walks over trying to comfort an upset Sugawara. Yachi is standing with Noya looking at me sadly as we pull away.

“Oh my god,” I cried covering my face. 

“It’s going to be okay Shoyo,” says Kageyama encouragingly. His phone begins to ring. He answers the phone through his car speaker by hitting a button on hi steering wheel. “Hey Tsukishima.”

“How the hell did Ushijima find out about your treatment?” he asks with agitation in his tone.

“Someone at the facility told him,” Kageyama replies. “I don’t know who yet but I want them fired asap.”

“I want to do more than fire them!” snaps Tsukishima. “Well it’s good thing you purchased the facility. Although I know you won’t retaliate. Something will certainly need to be done about this as someone clearly broke the agreement.” My face drops.

“I’m a silent partner so it’s not like this is going to affect things,” says Kageyama. “I was hoping to come to forefront and help the center become better. After this now I don’t know if I can.” He sighs. “I have to hand over my medals tomorrow.” I begin to sob unable to hold it in anymore.

“Oh, I didn’t know your boyfriend was with you,” says Tsukishima.

“Of course he is,” says Kageyama. “We went to the event together.”

“That I do know because the blogs are now putting together he is your lover,” says Tsukishima. Kageyama groans.

“We can thank Ushijima for that,” Kageyama snarls. “Petty mother fucker! Tsukishima, can you come with me when I go to turn my medals over.”

“Of course,” he replies. “I will see what I can do for you. Although what Ushijima said is right. Your career is over. You not only shamed yourself but Japan.”

“I have stock and other investments so not working won’t kill me,” says Kageyama. “I feel bad that I shamed Japan. I never played once during the games on steroids.” I’m now sniffling trying to keep it together. Its so hard. I can’t believe this happened. 

“You know that doesn’t matter,” sighs Tsukishima. “Take care of your boyfriend. Let me know what time you are heading up to turn in your medals.”

“All right, bye,” says Kageyama ending the call.

“Tobio……” I weep.

“Shhh……” he says. His voice begins to shake. “Fuck…….” I cry quietly the rest of the way home. Kageyama phone rang again with several of his team members and his parents calling. He didn’t want to speak to any of them. We arrive to the condo and at this moment I am really glad he lives here. I can only imagine what the press and bloggers are going to say. Kageyama sighs as we head inside his home. He locks his front door before he undoes his tie.

“Tobio…..”

“It’s not your fault Shoyo…..” he says walking into the bedroom. “I should have never used steroids to begin with.” Kageyama sniffles. He sits down on the edge of his bed looking down at the floor. “Damnit to have all my medals taken from me though.” Kageyama breaks down sobbing. I run over taking him into my arms.

“Tobio” I say softly before crying with him. He worked so hard to get on the team. He won his medals fair and square. He has to give them back in a lapse of judgement. That moment he was doing this to be better for the team. He never planned to play on steroids but that doesn’t matter. I want to take all his pain away. Just he has always done for me. I turn my head kissing Kageyama’s neck. 

He moans before sniffling once more. I pull out of his embrace enough to remove his shirt. I undress Kageyama before pushing him back on the bed. I look down at his tear stained face and my heart breaks. I rub my eyes to keep my own tears from falling. I quickly get out of my clothes laying my naked body on top of Kageyama. I begin kissing him more than happy when he kisses me back. Kageyama whines into the kiss.

“Shoyo…….” He murmurs against my lips. I breath hard as I spread my legs straddling him. Kageyama is hard beneath me. He takes my hand kissing it letting me know it is okay to continue. I need to do this. I….I caused this. I reach into our nightstand grabbing the lube. Kageyama begins to sniffle again. I lean over kissing the side of his neck as my right travels down between us. I take his erection into my hand. I begin to move my hand up and down his length. Kageyama moans openly. I continue to kiss his neck as I continue to stroke him steadily. I blink back tears wondering if his life would have been better without me. Seems like everything was going his way until I entered the picture. Kageyama wraps his arms around my waist making me roll my hips. A whimper comes releases from his lips as he grips me tighter.

I pant sitting up. I move back off Kageyama. I need to cater to him in this moment. I sit on the side of Kageyama before bending over taking his dick into my mouth. I suck slowly getting his dick nice and wet. I hum as I bob my head. He moans thrusting his hips a little. I hum adjusting to the movement. I suck softly around his crown. Kageyama slides his hands into my hair. 

“Ohhh babe,” he whimpers arching his back. My dick gets a bit harder hearing my nickname spilling from his lips. I take more into my mouth shaking my head from left to right. I slide my left hand up his hip stopping at his waist. I massage the area slowly as my mouth and right hand continues to work. Kageyama is much too big for me to deep throat but I am going to try. I gag trying to get more into my mouth. Kageyama doesn’t seem to mind. He cries out with his body shuddering. I wrap my right hand around his dick stroking the area my lips can’t touch. I feel like that isn’t good enough. I slide my left hand down between his legs massaging his sack gentle. Kageyama gasp causing me to moan around his length. 

I groan wanting to touch myself but I need to focus on my love. Kageyama continues to groan as he begins to thrust his hips. I close my eyes focused on my task at hand. I bob my head humming, allow my saliva to coat his dick. I begin to feel my saliva dripping down my hands and soon his sack.

“Fuck…..haaa……” he pants as his body begins to quiver. I pull my mouth off his dick slowly. I’m panting as I whimper looking down at my own cock that is now leaking. I’m glad Kageyama is ready to cum because so am I. I grab the lube open the bottle. I lean over Kageyama as I begin to coat my rim. I don’t bother lubing up his dick as my saliva is enough. I get on the balls of my feet lining up with him. I slide down slowly watching Kageyama hands grab my hips. “Oh my god….nnngghhh…….”

I shout becoming taken by the feel of him. I must admit he is feeling good, too good. I glance at my own hard cock that is spasming already. I whimper as I begin to slowly move up and down. I take more of him inside of me with each stroke. I lean over groaning once I finally have him inside of me. I kiss Kageyama slowly wanting him to feel everything. I couldn’t talk right now if I wanted to. My lips are so warm against Kageyama as he struggles to contain his voice. 

“It’s okay……” I whine. He hates when I hold my voice in so I don’t understand why he is doing the same. I lightly bounce my hips up and down on his dick. His hands grab my hips squeezing tightly. 

“Shoyoooo……hahhh……..” he moans shuddering underneath me.

“Tobio…….” I mutter as I begin to grind my hips slowly. I want to make sure my body adjust to his length before doing anything too crazy. I want to be able to move my hips freely but I need my body to be ready. Part of me doesn’t care that I would be sore tomorrow. I kiss Kageyama before sliding my tongue into his mouth. Kageyama sighs into my mouth accepting my offer. I begin to suck on his tongue drawing more moans from him. I’m sure it feels better than usual. I was just sucking his dick in the same manner. I take this moment to begin rolling my hips. Kageyama curves his back tossing his head out of the kiss. His head is pressing into the mattress as his hands grips my hips. 

“Shit……ahhhh……babe……oh my god……” he wails. I grunt as I begin to bounce up and down on his dick. I moan as I can feel the passion flowing between us. Despite my boyfriend being so sad I know he is here in this moment with me. We both cry out with our emotions seeming to tangle together. The pleasure is more than my little body can handle. I lean over changing up my rhythm to start grinding slowly. 

“Ohhh…….” he whines sliding his hand down to my ass. I moan as he begins to massage my ass. I turn my face into his neck kissing his skin softly. “Tobio……Tobio…….…….” I’m trying communicate my feelings but all I can get out is sounds of aspiration. How much I appreciate him, how much I love him. I know he says this isn’t my fault but I certainly feel that way. “I love you……hhaaa……thank you…..thank you…..ha…….” Kageyama begins to softly roll his hips meeting mine. Soon we are perfectly sync. He slides his hands up to my upper back. His right hand slides into my hair. I sigh in content feeling his hands in my strands.

“Shoyo…….I’m going to cum…..ahhhh….ahhh……..” he groans. “Oh babe……..I love you……I love you so much……..haaa……” I can feel my eyes watering because he still loves me. His opinion of me hasn’t changed at all. I move my face out of Kageyama neck. I want to see him. Kageyama already has his eyes open. I gaze at him feeling my climax take me by surprise.

“Ohhhh……” I cry. I begin to howl with my desire trying to swallow me whole. “Tobio…..aaahhaa……..” I roll my hips leaning over watching my seeds spill out on his abs. A guttural moan escapes me as my ass spasms from the pleasure I am experiencing. I gasp feeling like my blood is tingling in my veins. Kageyama eyes begin to flutter.

“Ohhhh…….” he grumbles as his body begins to tremble. I lean over closer to Kageyama rubbing my nose against his still shuddering due to my own climax.

“Tobio……” I whine gazing into his eyes. “Cum inside me…….ahhhh…..haaa……I need your release……your pleasure…….” Kageyama breathing becomes chopper. He seems like he can’t take it as he groans deeply. Kageyama hands tightens on my upper back as my hips continue to grind on his dick.

“I-I’m going to cum……..” he gasps with his fingers digging into my skin. “Oh Shoyo…..aaahhh….oh Shoyo……nnnggghh…….”

“Fuck……” I sigh feeling Kageyama release inside of me. “Oh my god……ahhh….aaaggghhh……..” I lean my forehead against Kageyama climaxing once more unexpectedly. “Ahhh…..ahhh…….” I pant in shock as I release on his abs. My moans increase as rock my hips seeking more.

“Damnit…..hahhaa……..” Kageyama whines with his hips bucking riding the last of his climax. Kageyama leans up kissing me deeply causing me to whine.

“I love you Shoyo…..” he says against my lips. “You are the best thing in my life right now.” I whimper as tears spill over my cheeks.

“Tobio……” I sniffle. He begins to wipe my tears away with his thumbs panting hard.

“Don’t apologize,” he says. “I love you. I don’t regret meeting you, being with you, or loving you.” He kisses my cheek before I lay my head on his chest. I’m suppose to be comforting him but now he is comforting me. “Everything is going to work out. I just know it.” I relax into Kageyama embrace wondering what can I do to make things better.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who made it to the end of the story! This one is another favorite of mine mostly because I enjoy the love Kageyama and Hinata have for each other.

TWO YEARS LATER

HINATA

I smile walking over to Yachi. She has been growing out her hair and recently just got it cut into layers. I must admit she looks pretty cute. She waves at me as I get closer. She is wearing some short jean shorts with a fitted tee shirt. It has a ramen bowl on it reminding me of how hungry I am.

“Shoyo!” she exclaims before hugging me tightly. I laugh as I hug her back.

“Hey, how are you?” I ask. Yachi pulls back out of the hug.

“Good and hungry,” she replies. “Let’s grab a table!” Yachi and I walk into the restaurant. She orders stir fry while I order a beef bowl with some rice and veggies. We grab a table outside since the weather is not too cold nor too hot. “I’m so glad I got to see you today. We barely get to meet up anymore. I miss our lunch meetings.”

“I know,” I reply. “It is so weird to actually be working now.” I got my 2 year degree in business management 6 months ago. It was hard but not as hard as it could have been. I got to focus on my classes and not have to worry about working. Working and going to school would have been a serious struggle for me.

“Looks like it is going well for you,” says Yachi before sipping some of her water. “You have been super busy.” 

“It most certainly is,” I reply. “Most of the employees at the center seem very happy with the changes that are being made.” 

“I’m surprised,” says Yachi. “Boy did Kageyama really turn things around. I swear his agent is an evil genius.” I nod in agreement. Tsukishima provided blood work pulled on Kageyama for each game day proving he didn’t play while on steroids. They do have to be tested before the Olympic games every time. It’s always the weak before. He had only used the doses a few times months prior to the last Olympic games. They wouldn’t let him keep the gold metal from that year but his previous ones they allowed him to have. Tsukishima had Kageyama during interviews speak on pressures of being an Olympic player and taking the steroid. It was received well by the public as a lot of people began to understand why Kageyama did what he did. Of course there are those who weren’t as forgiving but enough did. “I’m surprised you aren’t having lunch with him today.”

“He had a staff meeting,” I reply. “We are adding on to the building to have a side for children.”

“Children!” exclaims Yachi. “Oh my god that is huge!” 

“It is,” I reply before smiling. “I kind of wish I had someone to talk…..you know when I was homeless. We are looking into offering counseling for free two Fridays out of the month. It took much convincing for the staff. Some them were worried they weren’t going to get paid.”

“Seriously,” drones Yachi. “This is for the for the greater good. Why does everything always have to be about money.” She rolls her eyes in agitation. 

“Exactly!” I reply. “Let’s just those counselors are no longer with us.”

“Well then……….” says Yachi. Kageyama and I were going to pay the counselors for the days they are doing the free sessions. We didn’t tell the staff we were going to pay them before there was some outrage. They never let Kageyama finish talking. The ones speaking up saying they wouldn’t do this without a pay increase….it showed us that money was more important to them over the bigger picture. It’s not going to work out in the long run with them working for us. We have so many more plans for the center. We don’t have time for negative energy. 

“How are you doing though?” I ask. “I didn’t come all this way to talk about work.”

“Things are great,” explains Yachi. “Still enjoying the single life.” Yachi dated Noya for a couple of months. Their personalities clashed a bit so they decided to be friends. At least they gave it a shot.

“Gah, I can’t remember what it is like to be single anymore,” I reply. 

“You’re not missing anything,” says Yachi waving her hand. Yachi begins to eat some of her food. Her facial expression darkens. “Um did you want to head back to the office?”

“What?” I question. “We just got here.” What is going on? Why the shift.

“Ushijima,” she says standing up. I feel my heart stop beating. I haven’t seen Ushijima since that night. He has tried reaching out to me, but I always refused to speak to him. I have nothing to say to him. He tried to destroy Kageyama’s career. He could have killed me. I want nothing to do with him. Ever.

“Hello blondie,” he states. “I want to speak to Shoyo.”

“Don’t you dare say my first name,” I hiss turning around to face him. I stand sliding my hand into my pocket with my keys. I have a mace spray on there. Akaashi said it was good idea to have. I have to admit it does make me feel better. If I carried a purse, I would have stun gun and taser as well. You can never be too prepared. Kageyama wanted me to get a restraining but Ushijima never tried to attack me after that day in the parking lot. I’m no fool though.

“You shouldn’t even be talking to him,” snaps Yachi. Ushijima rolls his eyes.

“I have nothing to say to you,” I say coldly. He destroyed my boyfriend’s career and he left me for dead. What is there to say.

“I just want to apologize,” he says. I don’t believe him. 

“Yachi,” I say slowly grabbing my food. “You ready to go?”

“Very,” she says glaring at Ushijima.

“Are you really going to be that petty,” says Ushijima. “I’m trying to be a man and apologize.”

“I have moved on,” I reply. “No need for you to apologize now.” Yachi walks around the table towards me. My heart is pounding in my chest as I’m waiting for him to attack. Yachi and I walk past Ushijima. I’m not breathing until I get to my car. I’m relived to see he let me walk away. He didn’t attack or follow me. “Oh my god……”

“Hinata you did great,” says Yachi putting a comforting hand on my shoulder as I bend over.

“I was going to mace his ass,” I huff trying to get air into my lungs. I close my eyes taking some deep breaths. I click the alarm off my car. I stand up hugging Yachi. “Thanks for meeting me but I’m so sorry to cut things short. I just need to see Tobio.”

“I get it,” she replies. “Maybe we can catch up this weekend. I can come by the condo.”

“That works for me,” I reply. “I’m thinking movie night, lots of junk food.” Yachi giggles giving me a thumbs up.

“Go see your booboo,” she encourages. I hug Yachi one last time before getting in my car. As I drive back towards the facility, I can’t stop thinking about why would Ushijima want to approach me now? Has he really changed? I shake my head not believing it. I pull into the employee parking lot eager to see my boyfriend. I am hoping his meeting didn’t run over. I grab my unfinished lunch heading into the building. I badge myself through the employee entrance. I head up to the second floor where Kageyama office is. As I walk down the hall, I am glad he added some color to the space when he took over. All that white always made me depressed somehow. I get to his office knocking on the door. Kageyama swings the door open. I smile immediately.

“Hey,” I say before hugging him tightly.

“Hi,” says Kageyama returning the hug. “You okay babe?” He pushes the door closed. “You got that look on your face.”

“Ushijima tried to talk to me,” I blurt out. Kageyama sighs running his hands through his hair. That was not the reaction I was expecting. “Tobio……”

“I do know he has been trying to reach out to you, but I told him not to,” says Kageyama. Say what? He has been trying to reach me. I am not sure if I am more shocked by that or the fact he went to Kageyama first. “Apparently he has gotten help for his abusive ways. I’m not buying that shit.” He leans against his desk folding his arms. “I’m not happy that he disobeyed my request. It shows me that he really hasn’t changed that much.” I feel like he is hiding something.

“How do you know all of this?” I ask slowly walking over to him.

“He was dating Oikawa,” he replies.

“Are you kidding me?” I shriek. 

“I wish I was,” says Kageyama. “I have only known about their relationship for a year.” I can’t believe it. When? How? He is such a monster and Oikawa is well…….not. “I don’t agree with it either, but he is a grown ass man and can do what he wants.” I am still just staring at Kageyama.

“Does Ushijima hit him?” I ask.

“Yes and no,” says Kageyama. “Oikawa said there was incident and they actually fought.”

“Fist fight?” I ask walking closer to him. Kageyama nods.

“Oikawa is a fighter and doesn’t take shit from no one,” he explains. “I think Ushijima went to get professional help because of Oikawa but I still hate him. Oikawa ended his relationship with Ushijima after that fight. He filed a restraining order but didn’t have him brought up on charges. This is mostly because he laid hands on Ushijima not wanting to risk getting charged himself. I told him it would be self defense, but he still didn’t want to go through with it.” I sit my food on the counter hugging him. “Are you mad at me for not telling you?”

“No,” I reply laying my head on his chest. “I just keep thinking about how he was always around his teammates. Especially Oikawa and Kuroo. I didn’t think anything of it. Now it’s like how long did he have feelings for him then?” Kageyama kisses the top of my head.

“Let’s not focus on that,” he replies. “Besides him, how was your lunch with Yachi?”

“Good,” I reply. “It was quick because he showed up. I wanted to leave because it was clear he was not going to let me eat in peace. I also didn’t want to chance him attacking me.” I sigh. “How did the meeting go?”

“Later about the meeting,” he replies cupping my face. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine Tobio,” I reply. “I was prepared taking Akaashi advice. I remained calm, left the situation. Seriously babe, I want to know how did the meeting go.”

“Always business with you,” he chuckles rubbing his cheek into my hair. I hug him as he tells me about the meeting. I can’t help but think back to my life before I met him. I was drugged out of my mind, in an abusive relationship, and on the verge of suicide. I will never tell Kageyama or anyone that I considered taking my life. I begin to feel like I had nothing to live for. Kageyama got through to me out of the little bit of people in my life. He loves me for me. I bury my face in his chest causing him to chuckle. “You didn’t hear anything I said.”

“I’m sorry,” I apologize looking up at him. “Tell me, I’m ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted my next story to be of Kageyama and Hinata on the Olympic team but it won't be ready in time. I will have to go with option 2! I will be posting a mini story of Oikawa and Iwaizumi before my next KageHina story. My first story on Oikawa and Iwaizumi so this shall be interesting......


End file.
